The Sound of Silence
by Purpwithapen
Summary: Her breath was coming in short gasps. She had a grip on the gun, but it was unsteady. She looked around the room. Everyone was here. Looks like this is it. Now they would all know that what they had said or done had affected her life. And then, they would pay.
1. Chapter 1

###########

AN: setting: season 4, Raf is on the team, Jules and Sam are secretly dating again.

###########

Her breath was coming in short gasps. She had a grip on the gun, but it was unsteady. She looked around the room. Everyone was here. Looks like this is it. Now they would all know what they had said or done had affected her life. And then, they would pay.

"I understand you're angry." Greg said with urgency. He was behind Ed's shield to the left side. Ed was on the right and had his weapon pointed at the subject.

"You do? How? You don't understand anything you stupid pig. Don't you see? Every person in this room has said or done something to hurt me. Every single one." She pointed the gun at each of the four hostages and pointed it at the floor.

"Greg. That gun comes up again." Ed said as a warning.

"I know Eddie." Greg turned away from the young woman in front of him. "Sierra One?"

"In position. I have the solution." Jules said steadily as she looked through the scope of her remi. She could see the subject was pacing back and forth, tears falling from her eyes.

Spike looked up from his position on his knees, his hands tied behind his back. He bowed his head and whispered to the woman next to him. "Remain calm. Do as she says."

The young brunette strode over to Spike and slapped him hard across the face, her blue eyes flashing. "I can still hear you! And you don't get to play the hero this time." She looked at him menacingly.

Spike looked up into her blue eyes. "But I don't know you." He said pleadingly, blood dripping from his lip. "I haven't done anything to you."

"Spike." Sam said from next to him, kneeling in the same position. When Spike looked at him he shook his head slightly.

"Oh, do you have something to say blondie?" She turned to Sam angrily.

Sam shook his head and looked at the floor. Anytime one of them said something to her it aggravated her more.

"None of you care about me! You're only worried about yourselves!" The young woman started pacing again.

"I care. I don't want you or anyone else hurt here today, so I need you to keep the gun down ok?" Greg stepped to the edge of the shield.

"No. No it's not ok! Every person in this room needs to pay for what they've done!" Raf translated calmly.

##### Downtown Toronto office building three weeks earlier #####

Paige bopped along happily to the music playing from her iPod. She swung her free leg back and forth as she typed on the computer. She had her other leg tucked under her in the comfy office chair. An alternative song came on with a hard beat and she bobbed her head to the beat. She moved through the slides in her presentation, adding graphics and typing in the information she needed. She'd been working on it since yesterday and was excited to present it to her boss.

She watched the clock nervously as she put the finishing touches on the presentation. She looked up anxiously when she saw the clock hit 1pm. She knew her boss Carolyn would be looking for her to join their 1:30 meeting soon.

A young blonde walked up to the brunette's desk and tapped her knuckles on the corner of the wooden desk, the required greeting to get the brunette's attention. Blue eyes flicks to hers. "How's it going?" She signed.

"Hey D," Paige signed one handed as she added the last of the text with her other hand. "Good. Almost..done!" She looked at the clock and turned to Diana. "Just made it." She smiled.

Diana looked at her watch and nodded. 1:15, yup close, she thought. "Are you nervous? This is pretty important." She gave her friend a questioning glance.

"Nah. Easy peasy. She's going to love it. Then, I'll be your boss." Paige smiled and raised her brows twice.

"Yeah well don't let it go to your head!" Diana gave her a gentle shove. "Uh oh, here she comes." She saw Carolyn approaching with a frustrated look on her face. She and Paige always joked that they didn't know if it was frustrated or constipated.

"Ready ladies?" Carolyn looked at them with anticipation.

Paige looked up at her boss' nervous tone. She looked at Diana as she emailed the presentation to herself. "Why is she nervous? It's my career on the line." She asked.

Diana shrugged and didn't answer. She knew Carolyn, hell the whole office,had learned ASL so they could communicate with Paige. She didn't want Carolyn to think they were talking about her behind her back after what she did for Paige. It had made her very happy that the company had paid to have trainings in ASL over several weekends.

There are only 12 people in the office, but it was a nice gesture so that Paige didn't have to have an interpreter with her all the time. Full time interpreters are very expensive and with Paige trying to pay off her ongoing medical bills it would be next to impossible for her to afford it. The lawsuit still wasn't settled yet either.

They walked towards the conference room and Paige looked down at her shaking hands. She wiped them on her black pants and shook them out so they would stop trembling.

Diana saw the nerves and grabbed one of Paige's hands. She pointed a finger up so that Paige would look at her. "You're going to do great. Relax."

Paige nodded and took a breath in and let it out. Everyone in the office knew ASL enough to understand her, but this was for a big client. If she pulled this off, it would mean a promotion and more money, something she and her family really needed.

She walked into the room smiling. She looked at Diana, standing next to the projector screen, ready to interpret for her. When Diana gave her a reassuring smile, she nodded and smiled bigger. "Hello everyone, my name is Paige Wassler and I am about to show you how, if you let us, Schneider and Schneider can make you very rich."

##### SRU HQ, 1300 hrs #####

Spike frowned and looked at the letter Winnie had just handed him. He walked towards the locker room, but he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He stopped suddenly in the middle of the hall. "What? You're crazy." Spike said aloud. He crumpled the letter hard.

Sam and Jules looked at each other and frowned. They had both seen Spike's face when he saw the letter Winnie had handed him when he came out from the lockers dressed for the day.

"Spike? What's up?" Sam jogged forward and put a hand on Spike's shoulder.

Spike looked at him, unsure if he should say anything. "It's, uh, um. Nothing. Don't worry about it." He looked away. He did not want this wound to keep being opened, but apparently it wasn't possible.

Sam looked at Spike expectantly. "It's something."

Spike looked up and saw the concern in Sam's eyes.

Jules could see something was bothering Spike and while she wanted to try to help, she realized he may not want to share with her. Maybe that's why he was hesitant. She backed up and headed back towards the briefing room where the rest of Team One was gathered for their pre-shift briefing.

Sam flicked her a look and looked back at Spike. "Is it your mom?"

Spike looked down at the letter. "No." He shook his head. "I talked to her earlier this morning. She's very happy in Italy. I'm thinking I may take a trip this summer to see her."

"Nice." Sam smiled although he knew Spike was trying to change the subject. Doesn't work on profilers, he thought. "So?" He raised his eyebrows and looked down at the crumpled paper in Spike's hands.

Greg looked at Jules as she walked into the briefing room. He could tell she was worried about something. He saw Spike's face when he had opened and started reading the letter. "Everything ok?" He asked as she sat down across from Raf.

Jules looked back towards the door. "Don't know." She looked at Greg and saw his and Ed's expectant looks. She shrugged as if to say, you'll have to ask them.

Spike sighed. "Her sister keeps trying to contact me, to see me." He put emphasis on the first word.

Sam nodded in understanding. It was almost two years ago, but it still seemed like yesterday. That damned brick building in the woods, the crazy woman that abducted Spike and did horrible things to him, that Her. "Why?"

"I don't know." Spike held up the letter and shook it. "To talk about it, or feel better about her sister being killed because she was bat shit crazy, I don't know." Spike started pacing the width of the hallway.

Winnie heard Spike raise his voice and wondered what was going on. She kept her eyes on her screen and stole glances down the hallway.

"It's ok Spike." Sam said in a low voice. He put a hand on Spike's shoulder to stop him from pacing. "Have you told them no? That you didn't want to?"

Spike looked at him and gritted his teeth. "All 26 times."

"She's contacted you 26 times?" Sam asked incredulously. "Why haven't you said anything?"

Spike gave Sam an angry look. "I just want it to be over and she won't let it be. She keeps telling me that her daughter wants to meet me. Why can't they just let it go?" Spike shook his head.

"Maybe it's time to get a restraining order." Sam said. He hated to suggest it, but the woman and her daughter wouldn't leave Spike alone.

Spike shook his head. "I don't know."

"Then maybe you meet her and the daughter here. I can be there if you want. We can call Wordy, you know he'd gladly come." Sam put a hand out, palm up.

"Hey. What's going on?" Greg asked as he walked towards them. They heard Spike raised voice and he had put a hand up to keep Ed, Jules and Raf from getting up.

Sam looked at Spike for permission. When he nodded slightly, Sam said, "Her sister has contacted Spike 26 times in the last two years. She and her daughter want to meet with him."

"Her?" As soon as he said it he closed his eyes in remembrance. Damn, he thought. He opened his eyes and looked at Spike with concern. "Twenty six?"

Spike nodded and put his hands on his hips. Why? Why did they want to keep the wound open? He didn't understand.


	2. Chapter 2

"So is that number 26?" Greg nodded to the crumpled paper in Spike's hand.

Spike looked down at it nodded. "The sister says her daughter really wants to talk to me. She wants to ask questions." Spike wasn't sure what to feel other than fear, anger and resentment at the woman for sending him so many requests after he said no. The letter even started, "I know you've said no, but.."

She knew he didn't want to see her or her daughter yet she wouldn't give up. He knew that going to see them would set him back. He'd worked so hard that first year to try to get over it, move on. It hadn't been easy, especially after what Sam went through with Mik and then Lew's death. He had taken a long time to grieve for his friend. He hadn't really had time to think about what happened to him even though Dr. Lauria brought it up in his weekly sessions.

"It's understandable you wouldn't want to." Greg nodded.

"Why would I?" Spike looked up at Greg, anger in his eyes. "I don't have anything to say. What questions could I possibly answer that her mother can't? No, I'm not doing it." Spike crossed his arms in front of him and pulled them apart like an umpire giving the signal for safe.

Greg opened his mouth to say something when the klaxon alarm went off. "Spike, you going to be ok?" Greg asked as they walked towards the desk.

"I'm good." Spike said as they reached the desk and joined the others.

Jules looked at Spike's face and could tell he was not good. Not at all. She'd try to talk to him about it after shift. If Sam wasn't coming over to help her with the drywall she'd invite him over. Maybe she'd talk to Sam about it.

"Armed abduction on the east side. I'll patch the 911 to you." Winnie said as they ran to the lock up to grab their gear.

Jules and Sam were in the gun cage while everyone was grabbing their gear and headed to the SUVs. When they had a moment alone, she looked at Sam. "Spike ok?"

Sam looked around them and said, "not really. We'll need to keep an eye on him."

Jules nodded. "Should we postpone tonight and invite him over after shift?" She whispered.

"I don't know." Sam looked at her, concern in his eyes. He grabbed the bag holding his remi and walked out of the cage. He wasn't sure if Spike would want to be alone or not.

Jules grabbed the last of her stuff and headed out too.

Ed got in the passenger seat next to Greg. He turned off his receiver and looked at Greg until he did the same. "Spike ok?"

"We should probably keep an eye on him. The sister and niece of the woman who abducted him a couple years ago have been trying to contact him. They want to meet with him, especially the niece." Greg said.

"How long have they been trying to contact him?" Ed asked concerned.

"Since it happened. Twenty six times in two years."

"Twenty six?" Ed asked incredulously, his eyebrows nearly lifting off his head. "He's asked them to stop?"

"Yeah. He doesn't want anything to do with them. I don't blame him. He went through a lot. He's trying to move on and they aren't." Greg nodded. He suddenly remembered Winnie was going to patch the 911 to him and turned on his headset. When he did he heard Winnie trying to reach him. "Sorry. I'm here. Patch the 911 to me."

##### downtown Toronto office building 1400 hrs #####

Paige walked out of the conference room. She had to walk away or she was going to explode. She walked to the bathroom, went into a stall and sat down, tears were already falling down her face. I blew it, she thought. The client didn't like any of her ideas and neither did Carolyn. She couldn't believe it. She'd worked so hard on that presentation. Every one of her ideas had been valid but Carolyn had dismissed them.

The client, Mr. Duready, had scowled at her the entire time. She had tried to make the presentation fun but the stone faced man was not having it. He put up a hand halfway through her presentation, looked at Carolyn and asked if this was the best we had. Carolyn tried to do her best to cover and say that they had lots of ideas. Mr. Duready had stood and said, "when you have good ideas in a less childish format I will come back."

Carolyn had signed, "we need to talk" to Paige as she walked by with a stern look on her face.

Diana had tried to console Paige and tell her it was ok, but Paige had walked out of the conference room. Now Paige was crying in the bathroom and avoiding a conversation with her boss. Paige knew Carolyn would be pissed. She would either get over it or she would fire her. At that thought she cried harder, which made her throat close up. She knew she had to be careful about getting too upset. Her neck was already in a tender state and anything like a cold or even crying could be dangerous.

Paige took several breaths through her nose and tried to calm down. She was getting air in, but it was hard. She blew her nose and nearly choked. That helped though and she started to breathe easier.

"Paige?" Diana's voice carried in the tile bathroom. She leaned down and started looking under the stalls for feet.

Paige took another breath, knocked on the door of her stall, put her hand up and waved it.

"Can you come out please?" Diana asked.

Paige gave her the "ok" sign, stood and stepped out of the stall.

"Are you ok?"

Paige shook her head. Her face was strained when she signed, "he didn't even give me a chance! He totally dismissed my presentation and called it juvenile! Carolyn is going to fire me! Oh my god! What am I going to tell my mom! Ooh.." Paige turned away and was signing to herself. Some people talked to themselves, she signed.

"I know." Diana signed, but Paige wasn't looking at her. "Paige." She said aloud. When Paige stopped signing and looked at her she repeated what she signed and added, "it'll be ok. She won't fire you. It's not your fault the client didn't like your presentation. He was a crotchety old coot any way."

Suddenly an angry Caroline burst into the bathroom. "Here you are." She sighed. "I need to talk to you, now." She pointed to the ground angrily and left the bathroom in a huff.

Paige looked at Diana knowingly and followed Carolyn out. They walked down the hall to Carolyn's office and went in.

Diana went back to her desk down the hall and in the open area of the firm. She stood at her desk and cringes. She could hear Carolyn yelling at Paige. She exchanged a knowing look with the guy at the desk next to her. They had all incurred Carolyn's wrath at one time or another. She had a tendency to be very mean when she was mad.

Ten minutes later, Paige ran out of Carolyn's office and went straight to her desk. She started packing her personal items into the canvas bag she used as a purse. She started to cry, but took a breath to hold them off. Breathing was more important than being upset.

"Paige?" Diana moved around her desk and walked the few feet to Paige's desk.

"I'm done. She fired me." Paige signed angrily. She put the last of her things in her bag and looked sadly at Diana, her lip trembling. "Keep in touch?"

"Of course." Diana signed back with a concerned look on her face. "I'll text you tonight."

Paige nodded and looked around the open area to her coworkers. "Sorry." She put her fist to her chest and made a circle. With a sob she turned and walked out of the office.

##### SRU HQ, 1630 hrs #####

"If the guy hadn't moved-" Spike hit the side of his hand on the table.

"Yeah and if the sun wasn't shining and pigs weren't flying." Sam put a hand up from across the table. "There are always variables Spike. Always ways that something can go wrong."

"Yeah but it didn't have to go wrong, that's what I'm saying." Spike said angrily, his eyes flashing. "And we lost him. We nearly lost Marcie."

"She's in the hospital, Spike. She's going to be ok." Jules put a hand on Spike's shoulder. "The fall down the stairs was bad, but she's going to live." She shook at the memory of the victim Marcie Jones falling head over heels down the flight of stairs. She had been sure that the woman had broken her neck. Luckily, Jules was right there and was able to stop her forward momentum close to the bottom. She had fallen too, but a couple scraped knees was nothing compared to a life.

Spike shook his head and looked down. He just wanted to go home, but he knew they still had five hours to go for this shift. It was going to be a long day. He knew he was letting the letter get to him, but he couldn't help it. I ticked him off.

"Spike?" Greg tipped his head down from his seated position at the head of the table. He looked at Ed. They knew this was more than just the call.

After several moments of silence, Spike took in a breath. "I'm good boss."

Jules looked at Sam, her gaze saying, 'yeah right'.

Greg sighed. "Anyone else?" Hearing and seeing no one had anything else to say, he put both hands on the table and stood. "What do you think Eddie?"

Ed smiled. "Training it is Boss. Let's hit the range." Ed stood and smiled at everyone.

Jules kept her hand on Spike's shoulder when they stood. "Hold on a sec." She whispered.

Spike sighed and turned to her. "I'm fine." He said annoyed.

"Spike." Jules said concerned.

Spike looked away and clenched his jaw.

Greg walked over as everyone stopped to see what was going on. "Spike." He turned the younger man towards him. "Do you need to go home?"

Spike looked down and put his hands on his hips. "No. Sorry Boss. Just frustrated."

"I know. Tutto andrá bene mio figlio." [everything will be alright my son - Italian] When Spike looked at him and smiled, he knew the old Spike had come back, for now.


	3. Chapter 3

##### 2 days later, Law Office of Franklin, Deeks and Wayman #####

Spike looked around the office as he sat waiting for his appointment. He tapped his hands on the folder in his lap lightly, trying not to make too much noise and annoy the secretary. She was very pretty, and kept stealing glances at him. He tried to keep from smiling, but he caught her looking at him twice. Conversation is better than being bored, he thought. "So how long have you been working here, Virginia?" He said tipping his head to look at the nameplate and then her.

She pulled an earbud out of her ear and turned off the recorder. "About six months." She smiled a bright white smile that reached her amber eyes. "What do you do for work?"

"I'm a Constable with the Strategic Response Unit." Spike smiled and waited to see what her reaction would be. Some girls clammed up and backed away, to some it was instant hero worship, and then there was the rare person that understood and supported the choice.

"Wow." Virginia's perfectly sculpted eyebrows rose. "Dangerous work."

"Yeah, but it's worth it." Spike shrugged.

She gave him a slow smile. "Well, thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing what you do to keep people like me safe." She shrugged. "Especially for the SRU. You guys handle the really tough stuff."

"Yeah." Spike nodded and smiled at her. Understanding and support, nice.

"So." Virginia looked down shyly.

"So." Spike echoed.

"Virginia?" A male voice said over the speaker.

"Yes?" She pushed the button on the phone and looked at the officer.

"You can send Mr. Scarlatti in."

"Ok." She stood and he could see that she was wearing three inch heels. "This way Constable."

Spike stood and followed her to the dark stained wooden door to the right. When she opened the door and put an arm out, he nodded to her in thanks.

She looked him up and down and smiled back. After the door closed behind him, she put a hand to her chest and took a breath. Oh my god he's hot, she thought. She took out her phone and hit the number for her best friend. "Just met cutest guy." She texted.

"At work? Cute criminals don't count." The text read.

"No. Very cute cop." Virginia smiled as she typed.

"Ooh. :) what's he look like?"

"Tall dark and handsome. SRU hottie."

Paige frowned and looked at the text. No, it couldn't be him. She looked up at the pictures on her mirror. Various shots of Spike during different SRU calls, taken by the newspapers. "Oh yeah? Who?" She said out loud as she typed.

Virginia frowned. Who was it Paige was always complaining about? That he wouldn't talk to her or her mom? Was this the same guy? She opened the calendar on her computer and looked it up, Mike Scarlatti. She did a quick internet search on him. Her phone dinged.

"U still there?"

She bit her lip as she looked at pictures of the officer that just went in to see her boss. "Hold on." She typed. She typed in Wassler with Scarlatti and got no results. No, it was her aunt. Hauser. She typed Hauser and Scarlatti and got a short article about Angelica Hauser involved in an SRU incident. She took in a breath as she read about the accident involving members of Team One of the SRU and a member being abducted. It was Constable Scarlatti?

Paige had told her about Paige's aunt's death, but her version was far from the story given in the article. What the hell? What am I going to tell her, she thought. I can't tell her anything. Her boss had made his confidentiality requirements very clear. It was part of her employment contract with him. She looked up at the ceiling. I'll be fired if he knows I told Paige what I have. Shit. looked up as the door opened and the two men walked out.

"Don't worry, I'll get on that right away." James Deeks said as he walked Spike out.

Spike looked at Virginia as he walked out. She looked stressed. He frowned for a fraction of a second and looked up at his lawyer. "Thanks Mr. Deeks. I appreciate it."

"I'll be in touch." James stuck out his hand and shook the officer's firmly. He turned and returned to his office.

Spike turned to Virginia after the lawyer shook his hand and returned to his office. "Nice to meet you." He smiled and put up a hand.

"You too." She smiled nervously.

Spike frowned. "You ok?"

Virginia smiled and shrugged. "Yeah. Busy, stressful day." She hoped he believed her.

He could tell that was only a half truth. "You sure? Seems like more than that. If you're in some kind of trouble-"

"What?" She crinkled her face into an incredulous mask. "Pretty sure I'm in the right place for being in trouble." She put her eyebrows up.

Spike laughed. She was right. He reached in his jacket into the small pocket. He handed her a card and said, "well, if you ever do need help here's my number."

Virginia smiled slyly at him. "Thanks." She took a card from the holder on the desk, wrote her number on the back and handed it to him. "Likewise."

Spike smiled and left the office, sure she was checking out his butt as he left.

She watched him leave and sighed. I will definitely-. Wait, she thought, I can't date him. Paige would kill me. Although, it could be a way for them to meet. She jumped when her phone vibrated for the fourth time in the last five minutes. Damn she was insistent. She moved the edge of her skirt from her knee to reveal her phone. She looked at the messages.

"Who is the officer?"

"R U still there?"

"What's going on?"

"GINNY! Answer!"

Oh god. What was she going to do? It was definitely a breach of confidentiality to even mention he was there. She looked at the door to her boss' office. She loved this job. She couldn't risk losing it. James Deeks is one of the top lawyers in the city. Lots of girls would kill to be where she was. She was sure he'd hired her because she was young and pretty, but that didn't matter to her. She was going to prove she could do this job.

Crap, she thought. What was she going to tell Paige? I hate to do it, but I have to lie. She took a breath and typed, "sorry. The dragon left the cave." She let a small smile play on her lips. She loved the code for her boss. He really wasn't that bad. "Just some douche trying to impress me. Not that cute after all."

"See? Can't meet good guys at a criminal lawyer's office. :)"

"True. Gotta get back to work." She typed and put her phone back in her purse before the dragon caught her with it. She stole a glance at his door, grabbed her phone and deleted the conversation. She put the ears bud back into her ear and slid the phone back into her purse just as the door to the dragon's den opened.

Spike looked up when he reached the street. He smiled to himself and put his head down. He walked to his car and got in. He looked at the clock and saw that he had plenty of time to stop at the store before heading to Ed's.

A half hour later he was walking up the walk to Ed and Sophie's carrying a bag full of goodies. He could see that Jules and Sarge were already there. He looked towards Ed's truck and saw Sam's bike. He was last to the party. He went up the three stairs and knocked on the door. He smiled when Ed opened the door.

"Spike! 'Bout time. What'd you walk or something?" Ed smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Had to make my grand entrance." Spike smiled. "Hey guys." He waved to the rest of the team kicking back in the living room. They all waved and said their hellos.

"What ya got?" Ed pointed to the bag.

Spike smiled and walked into the living room. "Pork rinds for Jules." He pulled them out and threw them to her. She caught them and smiled. "Ridgies for Sam."

Sam caught them and laughed. "What no dip?" He laughed harder and flinched when the dip nearly missed his head and landed in his lap.

"Pretzels for the Boss." Spike tossed the bag but it was too hard and it flew over Greg's head. Greg saw they were too high and dove off the couch for them, catching them before they hit the ground.

"Whoo! Nice save!" Raf laughed.

Greg straightened up, put the pretzels in the crook of his arm like a football and put his other hand out like the heisman trophy. "Ooh. Still got it." He laughed.

"Raf?" Spike nodded and threw the white jar to him, then the brown one.

"Peanut butter and fluff?" Sam chuckled.

"Nothing better to snack on while watching the game." Raf smiled. "Mom always made them for my dad and I every game." He chuckled, "she made one for me at least twice a week to take to school for lunch."

"You never got sick of them?" Jules asked from her seat next to Greg.

"Nah." Raf shook his head. "It was a nice reminder of the quality time I got to spend with my dad, especially after he went to jail."

"Mmm." Jules nodded. "Sorry."

Rad looked at her. "I'm not." He smiled reassuringly.

Spike dug in the bag and pulled out the six pack of beer he brought. He handed one to Ed and walked around to hand one to each person. He clinked bottles with Raf, took a drink and put it on one of the side tables. He took the bag to the kitchen, put it in the recycling and returned to the living room.

He sat on the couch to the left with Sam and Raf. Ed sat in the arm chair between the two couches set in a V and Jules and Greg on the other couch. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it with everyone, but he considered them his family so he knew they would be supportive. "I went to see a lawyer today." He looked at Greg and saw the understanding on his face.

Rat frowned and sat forward. "You did? For what?"

"Uh," Spike looked at Sam and Ed, he forgot that Raf didn't know about the abduction. "Ok. A couple years ago a woman did a bunch of stuff and ended up kidnapping me. She, um, beat and tortured me. We ended up having to neutralize her."

"Oh. The brick house in the woods. I heard about that. I'm sorry, man." Raf looked down, he knew this group had a history together, he just didn't know how much.

"Thanks." Spike gave him a small smile. "Her sister and niece have been contacting me over the past two years wanting to meet. I've written back several times and even left a message on their machine that I had no interest in meeting with them. The other day I got the 26th letter from them and it was really nasty this time."

"Twenty six." Jules breathed. "What did it say?"

"The first ten asked. The next ten begged, but the last six, they moved into threats. This last one said that my loved ones and I would be sorry if I didn't meet with them. That they would come to my home, my work, find me wherever I was."

"Have you let the PD know?" Greg asked, very concerned.

"Yep." Spike nodded.

"Damn." Jules whispered.

Spike looked at her and nodded. His look said, now you understand. She returned a look saying, yes I do. "So I contacted a lawyer and he's going to start the process of getting a peace bond, but it takes a while."

"A month sometimes." Greg nodded. "Which lawyer did you use?"

"James Deeks." Spike took a sip of his beer.

"He's good." Sam's eyebrows rose along with his ire. What are they thinking threatening a police officer? Then to threaten his friends, family? It made him feel a little better to know Spike had installed a state of the art security system after his abduction.

"Yeah. He'll get it settled for you." Ed smiled. Inside he was screaming. How dare they threaten one of his team, one of his family? He looked at Greg and knew they were thinking the same thing, we need to be extra vigilant from now on.

Spike nodded and leaned back. He looked up at the screen and took another sip of his beer. He hoped now that he set things in motion that the woman and her daughter would understand. He didn't want to be mean to them, but enough was enough.

##### Karen and Paige Wassler's residence, the next day, 1230 hrs #####

Paige sat at the kitchen table with the two local newspapers opened to the classifieds. She had her headphones on and was bopping along to the music. She had already circled a couple of ads and was going to print out her resume as soon as she was done. She finished with one paper, closed it up and moved it aside to look at the next one.

She shifted on the chair and was reading through the ads when the red light on the wall lit up. Front door. She grabbed her tablet and went to the door. An officer was standing there. She frowned and opened the door.

"Are you Paige Wassler?" The dark haired officer asked.

She put up a finger and wrote on her tablet. "Yes, I'm Paige. I had an accident a while ago and am unable to speak. Do you know sign language?"

He leaned forward and read the tablet. "No sorry." He said. "Is your mom home?"

Paige looked at him warily then looked past him to the cruiser in the driveway, seems legit. "She's at work."

"Ok." He nodded. "Would you mind if I came in for a minute?"

Paige looked behind her nervously then back at him. "Yes. We can sit on the porch." She moved forward, making him back up and closed the door behind her. She put out a hand and they sat on the two wicker chairs on the porch.


	4. Chapter 4

Officer Grealy stepped back when the young woman said he couldn't come in the house and closed the door behind her. Something was off with her. He kept an eye on her as they sat in the wicker chairs on the porch.

"So what's this about?" Paige wrote.

"Officer Mike Scarlatti. Do you know that name?" He saw her flinch when he said the SRU officer's name.

"Yes. I know who he is." She nodded when she turned the tablet.

"Ok, and you've been contacting him since your aunt died right?" Officer Grealy watched her face go red with anger.

"Yes. He is so rude! He won't even listen to what we have to say! You should hear the message he left for us!" Paige wrote angrily.

"Can I?" He lifted an eyebrow.

She looked away, then down at the tablet. "No my mom erased it."

"Ok." He nodded. "You've been contacting him a lot over the past couple years." He shifted in the chair, trying to be comfortable with all of the gear on his belt.

"We just want to talk to him." Paige's mouth was set in a thin line.

"I understand. I know it's been hard for you and your mom since your aunt died." Officer Grealy said with sympathy.

Paige typed angrily and turned the tablet. "Since she was murdered you mean."

He nodded. "I know it feels that way, but the SRU-"

She stood, shaking her head vigorously. She backed towards the door, her body shaking with anger.

"Paige-" he stood and put a hand out to her. He could see she was very upset. "I'm very sorry for your loss, but you need to stop contacting officer Scarlatti now. He's asked you to stop and now I'm asking, ok? I don't want to have to arrest you for harassment." He gave her a meaningful look.

Her lip trembled as she wrote, "fine. I'll tell my mom."

He studied her for a moment, then reached in his jacket and pulled out the court summons. He looked at it for a second and handed it to her. "This is a summons. You'll need to appear in court on that date, ok?"

Paige stared at the folded papers he handed her. He went to court? Son of a bitch. She looked up at the officer and nodded.

Officer Grealy narrowed his eyes at her. "Ok." He turned and returned to his squad car. As he was pulling out of the driveway he thought about Team One and what they'd done for him a month and a half ago, especially the TL Ed Lane.

He probably wouldn't be back on the force if it wasn't for Ed calling him after his trial and incident with the father and girlfriend of the deceased. Things were back on track in his life, he and his wife had reconciled, he was back on the job, things were good. He hoped the same for Scarlatti and the rest of Team One.

##### Spike's apartment, 1325 hrs #####

Spike looked up when his phone rang, but he waited for the answering machine to pick up. After four rings he heard the automated voice say, "hello. No one is available to take your call right now. Please leave a message after the tone." He frowned when it was silent at first, then a robotic voice played over the machine.

"You son of a bitch. This means war."

Spike sat up straight when he heard the words. The light tone and flatness to the voice almost made it sound funny, but the intent of the words told a different story. He grabbed the cordless and looked at the number, unknown. He hit star six nine but the automated voice told him it was an unlisted number.

Damn, he thought. Just ignore it. With a robotic voice like that it could be anyone using voice altering software. He grabbed his laptop off of the coffee table and started searching for software that offered robotic voices like that. He didn't find many. Most of them just change the pitch and speed. He went to the message boards and posted. "What program can I use to make my voice sound robotic?"

One of his contacts, SlimJimFire236 answered. "Mostly saved for answering machines or those without a voice box. . They have lots of info."

"How do you know?"

"Relative."

"Thanks Slim." Spike smiled and left the chat room. He went to the web address Slim gave him and looked through the info. There had actually been many advances made for those that had lost the ability to speak. There used to be microphone looking things that the person would put on their neck to speak. Those definitely sounded robotic, he thought as he listened to some sound files of people using them.

Whoever it was that called sounded close to that. He did a search for voice replacement software. There were lots of programs, especially on the one that Stephen Hawking uses to speak. The person could be using something like that. He did a search on a medical site to find out how one could lose their voice besides being deaf. He found many ways, from vocal chord overuse to polyps to freak accidents.

He sat back and looked at the laptop. He could talk to local ear, nose and throat (ENT) specialists in the area. He looked up how many ENTs there were in the city. He blew out a breath as he looked at the name of four ENTs. Who knew how many patients each of them have. He was sure he knew who it was, but it could've been anyone over the past four years or more he'd been with the SRU. He didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Now what, he thought. Now you forget about it. He put the laptop back on the table angrily. This is what they want. They're trying to get under your skin so you'll just give in. Don't let them win. He cleared his browser history and closed the browser. He pulled the laptop closed just as the doorbell rang. For a moment, his heart skipped a beat and he looked at the door anxiously. Stop it, he chastised himself. Sam is supposed to come over today. The bell rung again and he moved quietly to the door.

He looked through the peephole and saw the side of a blond head and then one blue eye. He smiled, stepped back and pulled the door open. He meant to smile, but he suddenly remembered the alarm was on and ran to the panel as it started blaring. He punched in his code and sighed in relief when it turned off. He stepped back to the door and saw that Sam had stepped inside and closed it. He opened it and waved to a few of the neighbors that had stepped into the hall. "Sorry! False alarm." He smiled apologetically and closed the door.

Sam walked to the living room and put the bag he was carrying down next to the side of the couch. As he straightened, he looked at Spike. He looked a little stressed. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah." Spike smiled. "Ready to get your Madden on?" He walked to the TV and got the disc out of the box.

"Oh yeah." Sam sat down on the couch and reached into the bag he put next to it. He pulled out two Gatorades, set one on the coffee table and handed the other to Spike when he returned to the couch after putting the game in.

"Thanks." Spike said and took the drink. It was cool blue, his favorite. He rubbed his hands together. "Let the bloodbath begin." He said evilly.

"Bring it on." Sam taunted and picked up his controller.

Ten minutes later. "Go. Go! He. Could. Go. All. The. Waaay!" Spike jumped up from the couch with his arms up in the air. "Touchdown!" He sat back down next to Sam, a huge grin on his face. "Like that play?"

"Quarterback sneak," Sam laughed, "didn't see that coming."

Spike bounced on the seat and looked at the screen. He loved this so much. It was so great to have someone to do this with. It used to be he and Lew's thing, but they got Sam in on it and now that Lew was gone. He stopped at that thought. It was little moments like these that he missed his best friend the most. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought, miss you buddy. He opened them again and selected his next play.

They went back and forth for hours until it came down to the last play of the last quarter. Spike was down by six and had to get a touchdown and the extra point to win. He fought his way down the field and in the last play threw a long Hail Mary to his receiver for the touchdown. Both men were jumping up and down and cheering or groaning when Spike's player got the touchdown.

Spike stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he got his kicker ready. He pressed the buttons and the player kicked the ball. His eyebrows went up as he watched the ball fly through the middle of the uprights. He stood and put his arms up again and yelled in excitement.

Sam sat back hard against the back of the couch and shook his head. He laughed as he watched Spike's excitement. He was glad he could come over and spend the afternoon with Spike. He and Jules had agreed that it was what he needed right now. It was also a good way to make sure he was ok.

This thing with the sister and niece was affecting Spike more than he admitted. Sam was surprised it took Spike so long to answer the door. He was about to take out his phone and call when Spike answered the door. He had looked annoyed and stressed. Sam hated to see Spike that way. It'd taken him a long time to move past what happened to him in that brick house.

He took a drink of his beer to hide his grimace as he thought about finding Spike in the brick building, tied to a chair and beaten down in the physical and mental sense. The woman had done a number on him. Lew had been a calming force for Spike whenever he triggered on something that reminded him of his time with Her.

Sam had been the one that was with Spike after Sam had neutralized the subject. It was tough, but he he understood more than anyone. His life seemed to be an experiment in pain until he joined the SRU and he met Jules. She was the best thing in his life next to his SRU family. After Lew died, he had done everything he could to help Spike grieve and help him when he triggered.

Spike looked at Sam, he looked lost in thought. "Oh come on. It's not that bad." Spike smiled.

Sam was brought out of his reverie and smiled to cover his thoughts. "You beat me by ONE point. It is that bad." He laughed. "So, you want to play something else?"

Spike raised a brow and smiled widely, his eyes twinkling. "Lego Batman?"

Sam smiled and nodded. "Definitely."

He couldn't help himself. Spike looked at Sam and said, "I'm Batman" in his best Batman impersonation.

Sam laughed and waited for Spike to put the game in the player. This was their favorite game to play. It was always hilarious with Spike's running commentary and their banter as they played. It made them laugh when they was fighting a bad guy and accidentally hit the other guy's character. Most of the time it resulted in the offending character getting broken apart (into Lego pieces, killed) and reappearing. Then they would carry on like nothing happened.

Later that night, Spike smiled to himself as he watched TV before bed. Their Lego game had been even more hilarious today as they reached a level with lava and both of their characters kept falling into the lava and dying. He had already figured out how to unlock infinite lives so it didn't matter how many times their guys died. A couple times they stepped off into the lava on purpose. After awhile of not being able to figure out how to get past that area, they gave up. They hung out for awhile longer and after dinner Sam left.

He wished he could figure out how to give them all infinite lives. He looked down at the beer in his hand as thoughts of Lew entered his mind. It had been Lew that had given Spike Lego Batman for his birthday the year he died. He hadn't played it for a long time afterward until Sam had suggested it one day. It had made him happy to play it again and gave him new memories to add to the ones of he and Lew playing it a few days before he died.

When the phone rang he looked at his watch. Right on time, he thought. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. He pushed the talk button, and said, "hey Sarge." He suddenly remembered he forgot to set the alarm after Sam left and walked to it. "Yeah. All good." listens "Sam came over and we hung out. Played Madden and Lego Batman." listens He laughed. "Me of course." He put a hand to his chest. listens "Yes Lego." listens "ha. Yes. Ok. Yup talk to you tomorrow. Ok, bye."

He hung up the phone and smiled as he returned it to the base on the side table. He knew they were only being cautious and protective. Well, maybe a little over protective. Sarge called twice a day to check on him. The others made plans with him for all three days off. He knew they were worried, he was a little too. He was perturbed when he thought about the message. He didn't tell Sam or the Boss about it, he knew it would make them worry more. It was nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

When her mom got home, Paige was in the kitchen cooking. She stirred the sauce and looked behind her, waiting for her mom to come into the kitchen. When she didn't, Paige frowned, turned and tried to look around the corner. She didn't know why she did that, she knew she couldn't see around the wall through the living room to the front door. She took a few steps so she could see to the front door.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she rushed to the man at the door. "Dad!" She signed.

"Hey honey." Randy Wassler smiled as his daughter hugged him. He pulled back from her and said, "how are you?"

"Ok." She shrugged. "I lost my job the other day." She kept one arm around his waist and steered him to the love seat in the small living room.

He sat on the love seat next to her. "What? What happened?"

"It was that bitch Carolyn, well her and this old fart that came to the firm. He was so rude and-" she stopped when he put a hand on her flying hands.

"Honey, stop, stop. You know you sign too fast when you're upset. I can't understand what you're saying. Start over." Randy said in frustration. He had only learned some basic sign language three years ago when Paige had her accident. He tried to learn some more, but he was so busy at work and now he had news to share with Paige. He knew it'd probably be difficult for her to hear, but he was happy and he wanted her to be happy for him.

"Sorry." She took a breath and started again, telling him about how excited she was that Carolyn had asked her to make the presentation. Carolyn had told her that it was a big opportunity for her to advance her career. She had only been at the job a couple years, but she loved it and was happy to have the chance to possibly move forward.

She told him about the disastrous meeting with the client and how she had tried to keep it fun to keep the client's attention. She told him what the client had said about the presentation being juvenile and that Carolyn had followed after him like a lost puppy. Then she told him how harshly Carolyn had spoken to her in her office. She'd said that she would make it difficult for Paige to get another marketing research job because she would make sure of it.

"Aww honey." Randy sighed and looked at the floor. "Why would she say that?"

"Because she's a bitch." Paige signed angrily, her face showing her fury.

"Well, you know how you can get sometimes, you didn't tell her off? What did you say when she said those things about the presentation?" He eyed her incredulously.

Paige frowned at him. No, he was supposed to tell her it'd be ok, that she'd find a better job. She needed supportive Daddy, not brutally honest asshole Daddy. "Dad." She signed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid!"

He grabbed her arm forcefully. "What did I tell you about rolling your eyes at me?" He said angrily. He looked at her pained expression and let go. He looked down and then back at her. "Have you started looking?" His voice was steady, but unfriendly. He hated it when she made him angry. She always seemed to know how, just like her mother.

"Of course." She pointed to the newspapers on the table. "Not many available, but I'm going to print out my resume and put them in the mail for tomorrow."

"Good. Don't forget to pound the pavement too. You need to get yourself out there." He took a breath and said, "when's your mom going to be home?"

Paige smiled and her heart lept. She dared to dream. "Should be anytime now. You want to talk to her about moving back in?" Her face fell when she saw his eyes cloud with anger.

"Paige, come on. You know I'm with Erica." Randy said with annoyance and turned toward the door when he heard it open. He stood when his ex-wife entered the door. My god she's still beautiful, he thought. He looked her up and down and had to adjust his pants slightly before he spoke to her. "Hello Karen."

Karen looked up, surprised to see her ex in her living room, but glad he was talking to Paige. It'd been awhile since he contacted her. "Hello Randy. What brings you here?"

"I needed to tell you both something. Can you come in here?" He put a hand out towards their daughter and the open seat on the loveseat.

"What is it?" Karen took off her coat and hung it up, not looking at him.

"Come in here." Randy said in a curt, commanding tone.

Karen looked up at him and scowled. "Who do you think you are coming in my home and ordering me around?" She walked forward, her eyes flashing. This was one of the reasons she divorced the overbearing man.

"Your husband." He ground out.

"Not anymore." Karen put her hands on her hips. When he looked at her expectantly she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine." He growled. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm getting married. Erica wants you to be a bridesmaid Paige so I expect you to call her, congratulate her and give her whatever help she needs." He looked at his daughter who stood and walked to them so that she was next to them on the side.

"But Dad, I don't want to be-" Paige started.

"You will be because I said so. I'm still your father." He looked at her, his blood boiling. He waited for one of them to say something. He saw Paige cower when he ordered her to be in the wedding. What a mewling little brat, he thought. I can't wait for Erica to have the baby. Hopefully it's a boy. I'll raise him right, none of this girly namby pamby crap. After a minute he said, "well, aren't either of you going to congratulate me?"

Paige looked up at him. Nope, she didn't like this Daddy at all. She never had. Why was he so angry all the time? He acted like everything she did annoyed him, even when she knew she was doing something he had asked her to. He had trained her to jump as his every command and do what he said immediately.

When she became a rebellious teenager, that was when he had really buckled down on her. She wasn't allowed to hang out with her friends or go anywhere on the weekend. She had to sit in her room and study, or listen to classical, the only music he approved. He also made her learn the violin, but she didn't mind that so much.

"Congratulations Dad." Paige signed although she didn't really mean it. Erica was never nice to her. She didn't know sign so she hardly ever attempted to communicate with Paige. When she did she talked really loudly thinking she was deaf which she was not.

"That didn't look very sincere." Randy looked at his daughter with raised brow.

"Sorry." Paige pasted a smile on her face, signed "congratulations" again and hugged him.

"That's better." He smiled and hugged her back. He looked up at Karen, waiting.

"Congrats Randy. That's great." Karen said flatly as she walked past him. "Smells like supper is cooking. I'll leave you two to talk."

Randy looked at his ex-wife with venom over their daughter's head. Bitch, he thought. He pulled back from Paige and said, "don't forget to call Erica." He turned and walked towards the door.

Paige stared after him in disbelief. That was it? He was leaving? He didn't want to stay and talk? They hadn't spent any time together in quite a while. Even though he was ass sometimes, he was still her father. She went to the wall and slapped her hand on it to get his attention.

Randy spun around. "What?" He spat.

Paige recoiled at his tone and looked at him confused. "I thought you'd want to stay and visit. I haven't seen you in a while." She pointed to the love seat.

"No time. Karen's making dinner. I can't be late. You know how she is." Randy felt a pang of remorse for not staying, but he needed to get away from Karen before he killed her or took her right there in the kitchen, he couldn't decide which.

Paige nodded, her eyes tearing. "Bye Dad."

"Bye." He turned, opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Paige?" Karen called from the kitchen as she watched her ex walk to his car.

Paige walked into the kitchen and wiped her eyes. She picked the tablet off of the table and typed, "you need help mom?"

Karen turned at the sound of the robotic voice. She put the knife down next to the pepper she was chopping and looked at her daughter. The past three years had been so hard on her. First her voice, then the divorce, now her job and absentee father. "You ok?" She signed.

Paige put the tablet down and nodded. She picked up the papers from the table and put them on a side table nearby. She looked back at her mother who was giving her a doubtful look. "I'm fine Mom."

"He didn't want to visit for a bit?"

"No. Had to go home for dinner."

"Sorry love. Maybe next time." Karen gave her an empathetic look. "Help me chop the veggies?"

Paige nodded, walked to her mother, hugged her, then picked up the knife and start chopping. No one seemed to want talk to her. Not Scarlatti, not her father. She started chopping faster and harder. Bastards, she thought. Why do men have to be such bastards?

##### downtown Toronto, Hillside Nursing Home, 2 days later #####

"Spike? You ok?" Sam asked as he watched the paramedics put gauze on the cut on Spike's forehead at the hairline. It was dripping fairly fast which made Sam worry.

"Mmm-hmm." Spike said drowsily.

Sam and the medic looked at each other at the same time and they both looked at Spike. The medic put Spike's legs up on the gurney and eased him back against the pillow. He secured the bandage to Spike's head and started asking him concussion questions.

"Sam? How's he doing?" Greg asked worriedly.

"Cut on his forehead, kinda out of it. May be concussed." Sam listened while the medic asked Spike questions about the date, where he was and who was the Queen. He was relieved Spike answered correctly. "Is he stable?" He asked the medic.

"Yes. Oriented although not quite alert. He'll need stitches so we'll take him to the ER." The medic nodded, looked at his partner and they lifted the gurney so the wheels went down. They rolled Spike to the back of the ambulance.

"We need you to meet up with Greg at black wall." Ed said as he stared down at the subjects from his perch.

"Copy. On my way." Sam threw one last look at Spike and headed back to the side of the building facing east. He hated to leave Spike, but he knew the rest of the team needed him. He heard Jules and Raf say they were at one of the windows at the front of the building and they had just sent the throw phone through the window.

Sam felt bad that Spike was hurt. He should've been first at the door, not Spike. Then he would've gotten the heavy wooden door in the face, not Spike. Ed hadn't been in Sierra position yet so he didn't see one of the thugs running for the side door at the same time that Spike and Sam approached. Spike was just about to spin and cover the door in case it opened when it actually opened and the edge of the door hit him in the side of the face and arm, knocking him to the ground. Sam had his gun up and had gotten the guy on the ground and cuffed in short order.

He hadn't wanted to move Spike, but they were too close to the situation inside. They knew there were at least two other guys in there besides the gunman and the hostage/head nurse. They had been able to lockdown the facility and get some of the critical patients out. If more subjects decided to run out, it'd turn from bad to worse. Spike was stunned, but he was still able to walk. Sam had grabbed Spike's guns, helped him up and helped him walk to the ambulance.

Spike laid on the gurney dazed. His head was pounding. He tried to sit up and the medic pushed him back to the gurney. A familiar female face appeared above him.

"Don't make me strap you down." Vicki smiled at him. She hated to see Spike hurt, and wished they could be more than friends like she wanted. She had seen him and his SRU teammates at The Goose more than once. When she finally got up the courage to say hi, he had been friendly and talked to her, but they went their separate ways at the end of the night. She saw him again last week and had engaged him in conversation, but he made it clear (as nicely as possible) that he wasn't looking for a relationship right now.

"Hey, uh, Nicki." Spike frowned, was that her name? He couldn't remember right now.

"Vicki." She corrected and smiled at him. He wasn't too badly concussed if he could at least remember his face. "You feeling ok? Dizzy? Nauseated?"

"Right. Sorry." Spike put a hand up and squeezed the bridge of his nose. Man this headache sucks, he thought. "Dizzy. Headache."

"I'll bet. I saw the door hit you. Looked pretty nasty." Vicki nodded and cringed when it replayed in her head. "I've got the IV in so I'll give you some Demerol if you're not allergic."

"Oh thank you." Spike smiled. "Not allergic." He added.

She gave him a half smile and went into the ambulance to get the med. Inside, she filled the syringe and returned to Spike, pushing the med into his IV. It was a small dose, but it would take the edge off. They loaded him into the ambulance and headed to the hospital.

Later that night, Spike was released but he was not allowed to go home alone. Raf invited Spike to stay with him at his apartment and Spike agreed. Raf was new to the team and although they trusted him to have their backs, none of them had spent much time with him yet. Spike knew he'd probably sleep most of the time, but maybe tomorrow they could hang out for a little while.

Holleran had given them tomorrow to train and do inventory since they were down two men with Raf having to stay with Spike. They had been able to talk the drug seekers into putting down their guns and surrendering peacefully. It had made them feel good even though Spike was hurt. Once they knew he was ok, they all went home, glad that each of them were able to go home tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

##### Spike's apartment, 4 days later, early evening #####

Spike looked at the letters in his gloved hand for the fourth time in three days. They had been stuck under his door while he was at Raf's for his concussion. There were three of them, each one getting angrier than the last. The third had a picture of each of the team members except Raf. He wondered about that. Why was Lew and Wordy included and not Raf? That was weird. So obviously this was related to something that happened before Lew died. Gee, he thought, now who could that be? It had to be the sister and or niece.

He knew they'd been served the paperwork for the peace bond hearing. He had spoken to Officer Grealy the day he delivered them. Grealy had said that he spoke to the niece and that she was pretty upset with Spike. She was told by Grealy not to contact him, but obviously she had not listened. He had put the letters into plastic bags after he read them. He had planned to bring them to the PD, but he hadn't had time since he got home from Raf's.

Spike's mom's neighbor in Italy had called to tell him his mom was very sick and if she wasn't better by tomorrow they were taking her to the hospital. He had spent the last day or so making arrangements to fly over there. It had killed him that it took that long, but he had so many calls to make first.

He was all packed and ready to go, he was just waiting for Sam to pick him up to take him to the airport. He felt bad about leaving the team to just five people, but he had to go to his Ma. This was one of the reasons he hated that she was so far away. Greg had said it was no problem, they would get an alternate to take his place temporarily if they needed to.

The letters were just icing on his stressed out cake. He didn't need this right now. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He knew Sam would be mad he hadn't said anything about the letters earlier, but he knew they needed to go to the PD so they could be fingerprinted. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He took off the glove, went to the door, verified who it was and let Sam in.

"Hey Sam." Spike said and walked to the table.

"How're you holding up?" Sam asked, worried at Spike's tone.

"Ok. Francesca called earlier, they're saying it's pneumonia. She's on a respirator." Spike's voice shook at the last part. His eyes watered as Sam pulled him into an embrace.

"It's ok Spike." Sam said softly and patted Spike's back. "She's going to be good as new."

"I can't," Spike shook his head back and forth, "I can't lose her too."

Sam held on to Spike as he cried. His heart broke for him. It hadn't been that long since his dad died. Please don't let her die too, he asked the cosmos. He pulled back and put a hand on each side of Spike's head. "She'll be fine. You hear me?"

Spike nodded and wiped his eyes. "Fine." He breathed. He grabbed his suitcase as Sam grabbed his carry on, but he suddenly remembered the letters and turned back to the table. "Ok. So you're not allowed to yell at me right now, right?" He put the glove on, put the letter back in the plastic bag and held up the plastic covered letters.

"Spike?" Sam said as a warning, his face anxious. He looked at the paper in the plastic bags. "What are these?"

Spike looked at his watch. "I'll tell you on the way."

Sam gave him a look of, 'what did you do?' as they hurried down the stairs to Sam's car. They loaded the bags into the trunk and climbed in. Sam held onto the letters. He waived them at Spike once they were headed to the airport. "What are these?"

"Letters I got the other day. Someone took the time to cut out letters from the newspaper and magazines to write them. They're-" Spike looked at Sam in anticipation of his coming anger. "Threatening me and the team."

"What?!" Sam looked at Spike and had to look away as his anger bubbled to the surface. "How long have you had them?"

"Two and a half days." Spike admitted, but quickly added when Sam gave him an angry look, "but Francesca called and I forgot."

Sam blew out a breath. He understood why Spike hadn't said anything, but he still should've mentioned it. "What do they say?"

Spike remembered the first one by heart, it was the shortest. "The first one says: 'Stupid pig. You will pay for your callousness.' The second says: 'Soon we will meet. You won't be able to run this time, coward.' And the last one says: 'The SRU and your buddies aren't going to be able to protect you, and you won't be able to protect them from what's to come. Soon you will see, and soon you will all pay.'"

Sam put his hand on his forehead. "Wow. Ok, I'll get the team on it. We'll figure it out, don't worry ok?" He switched hands and put his free hand on Spike's shoulder as they roared to a stop in front of the airport.

"Thanks." Spike said as he climbed out. He grabbed his bags from the back and watched Sam close the trunk. He hugged Sam hard before he pulled away. "Watch your backs. And check out the sister and niece. Most logical starting place."

"We will." Sam watched Spike disappear into the airport. He turned, got back in the car and drove straight to Greg's.

##### Wassler residence, early evening #####

Paige watched as the two men rushed to get out of the house, talking about the letters. The small cam she had placed in the ventilating was working perfectly. It hadn't been easy for her to get access to the roof, but she had managed. The one night guard was an idiot and always fell asleep around 1am.

She had to slip in, grab his key so she could access the freight elevator at the back at the building, get access to the ventilation via the roof and crawl down to Spike's apartment. She verified it was his apartment by the mail left on the table below the vent. She got stuck on her way back to the roof and nearly had to bang on the ventilation for help. She was able to calm herself and wriggle around until she got free. The hard part was putting the keys back in the guard's pocket without waking him up, but she did it.

She heard her mother's soft padding down the hall and closed the laptop before her mom knocked on the door. She put her head down and pencil to paper when her mom knocked on the door. She touched her tablet. "Come in." The robotic voice announced.

"Hi honey. Just wanted to see how he resume was coming." Karen walked the few feet to the desk and saw a few printed copies on Paige's printer.

Paige handed her a copy. "What do you think?"

Karen read it quickly. "Looks good. What are you applying for?"

"Marketing assistant for a web company and one for a marketing firm, and a production assistant at the radio station." Paige smiled.

Karen raised her eyebrows. "Sounds good. Good luck." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Can you go to the store for me tomorrow?"

"Sure. No problem." Paige nodded.

"Night."

"Night mom. Love you."

Karen stopped at the doorway. "Love you too button." She smiled and closed the door.

Paige opened the laptop but was disappointed that the picture stayed the same. He had one suitcase and one carry on, she thought, maybe planning for a week? Damn. Now she'd have to wait until he got back. Well, she had promised his teammates would pay, maybe she could have some fun with them while Spike was gone.

She closed the laptop angrily. "They're cops you idiot!" She signed to herself. "They'll catch you and then what? You won't be able to force him to talk to you." She paced her room. What was wrong with him? All she wanted was to talk to him. Just talk. He talked to her mom that day at the hospital, why not her? She flopped on her bed and stared up at the photo of Him she had stuck to the ceiling. "Just talk to me Spikey. That's all I want."

##### Greg's apartment #####

Greg looked up and frowned when he heard knocking on the door. He looked at Dean and stood, going to the door. He looked through the peephole and opened the door. "Sam? What's wrong? Did Spike get to the airport ok?"

"Yeah, Spike's on his way. These are what's wrong." He held up the plastic bagged envelopes.

"What are those?" Greg put an arm out, inviting Sam in.

Sam walked in, saw the food on the table and Dean. "Hey Dean." He smiled and moved forward.

"Hey Sam." Dean smiled.

Sam turned back to Greg. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt-"

Greg put a hand up. "It's ok. Dean, why don't you take that to your room?"

"Uh, ok." Dean looked at his dad and Sam, something bad was happening. He wished his dad wasn't so protective and let him listen in, he wasn't a kid anymore. Although, his dad did miss a lot of his childhood. He's probably trying to make up for it, he thought. He picked up his plate, went into his room and closed the door. He sat next to the door as he ate silently, listening.

"So, what are those?" Greg went to his work bag and pulled out his gloves. He took the bags from Sam and opened them, pulling out the envelopes.

"Spike got them a couple days ago." When Greg looked at him with irritation, Sam put his hands up. "He just told me today. With his mom being sick and making arrangements to go to Italy-"

"He forgot." Greg nodded. He sat in one of the kitchen chairs as he read. He rubbed a hand over his head. "Were they mailed?" He picked up one of the envelopes and flipped it over, no postage. "Damn."

Sam sat in the other chair at the table, a wave of déjà vu hit him. He sat here for hours with Greg playing chess while he was recovering from his headaches. He was glad it had been months since his last bad headache. He still had the little pouch Spike made for him attached to his vest. Sometimes the rattling of the pills irritated him, but he was glad to know they were there should he need them.

"We should get these to his lawyer and the PD. Maybe the lawyer can get the court to move up the date for the peace bond. Can you call the PD? See if Grealy is on and ask him to come take a look at these letters. They need to be aware. I'm going to call Holleran, see what he wants to do."

"Ok." Sam took out his phone but stopped and looked at Greg. "Holleran won't put us on leave will he? She or whoever this is threatened the team-"

Greg nodded. "It could be risky to have us on duty." He thought for a moment. "We can't give in to either." He looked at Sam. "Call Jules and Ed, we need to let them know what's going on. I'll call Raf and Wordy, seems like they are involving him too."

Sam nodded and started dialing. He was glad when the dispatcher told him Grealy was on duty. She said she would send him over once he cleared from his current call. Next he called Jules and Ed. When he got off the phone with Ed, he heard Greg still on the phone with Holleran. He called Wordy. "Hey Wordy." He smiled.

"Hey Sam! Nice to hear from you. What's up?" Wordy looked at Shel and smiled as she patted his back as she asked by. She pointed to herself, then the phone and mouthed 'hi'. Wordy nodded.

"Uh, can you come to Greg's? We've got a bit of a situation here."

Wordy's heart skipped a beat. "Everyone ok?"

"Yeah. I'll explain when you get here." Sam nodded. He saw that Greg was off the phone so he covered the mouthpiece and mouthed Wordy to him.

Greg nodded and dialed Raf's number.

"Ok. I'm on my way." Wordy answered.

"Ok. Tell Shel and the girls I say hi."

"I will. Shel already said to tell you hi." Wordy smiled. "Bye." He walked into the living room. "Hey Shel, something's up with the team. I'm going to Ed's. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

Shelly looked up at him with concern. She could hear the girls singing their bedtime songs as they winded down for the night. "What happened?"

"I don't know, Sam didn't say, but it sounds serious." When she stood and walked to him he could see her concern. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Tell the team I said them too." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Wordy put his forehead on hers and held her close. "I'll run up and tell the girls goodnight."

"Ok." She watched him turn and run up the stairs, then heard the girls groan that he wasn't going to read them a bedtime story. She headed upstairs to read the story.

Greg walked to Dean's room and knocked.

"Come in." Dean scooted to his desk chair and sat in it.

"Hey son. You done with your plate?" Greg smiled.

"Yeah. What's going on dad?" Dean asked darting his eyes towards the dining room/living room.

"Just a situation with work. Nothing to worry about." Greg looked at him thoughtfully, wondering how much he heard.

"Didn't sound it." Dean scoffed.

Greg gave him a knowing look. "Dean,"

"I know, a I shouldn't have listened, but I'm not a little kid dad. I can handle it."

"I know. I just don't want you to worry if you don't have to." Greg sighed. "Listen, the team is coming over so I want you to stay in here and get your homework done ok?"

Dean nodded and looked up at his dad. "Ok." When his dad turned to leave he said, "I'll always worry about you, you're my dad."

Greg smiled and nodded. God I love my son, he thought. Who knew we'd go from not seeing or speaking to each other to this? Certainly not me. He walked in, hugged his beloved son and walked back out.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's going on?" Ed asked as he walked in, followed by Jules. He saw that Sam, Wordy and Raf were already there.

"Come in Eddie, Jules." Greg said and waved them in.

Jules took in the serious and worried faces as she walked in. They gathered in a circle in the dining/living room area. "So what's up Boss?" She asked worriedly.

Greg went to the table, put on a glove and picked up one of the letters. "This. Spike received three of these two days ago." He put up a hand when he saw them reacting. "His mom's neighbor called and he forgot, but he gave these to Sam before he left."

Ed closed his mouth, but he was still irritated that it took two days for them to find out about the letters.

Greg went on to read the third letter and looked at Wordy.

"So that explains why I'm here. This obviously has to do with something that happened when I was on the team and Lew was alive." Wordy said frowning, his throat catching on Lew's name. It still hurt to know his friend was gone.

"Yes." Greg nodded. He explained about Spike's twenty six letters and the peace bond.

"So you think these are from the sister and/or niece." Wordy nodded.

"Right." Ed agreed. "So what're we doing? Let's go over there and tell them to knock it off."

"We can't do that. We have to do it the right way Ed." Wordy said, a little irritated. He understood the sentiment, he kind of felt like doing that too, but they had to trust the legal system.

"He's right." Sam agreed. He wanted nothing more than to throw them in jail to make them stop, but they couldn't prove it was them yet. "We don't even know for sure this was them."

The doorbell ringing made them all turn. Who else could be coming? Jules looked at Greg who headed to the door. They were all surprised to see Officer Bill Grealy enter, hat in hand.

"Hey Bill." Ed said as he watched the officer enter the apartment. He put a hand out to him. "Nice to see you back in uniform." Ed smiled as they shook hands."

"Thanks to you." Bill smiled back. He nodded at the rest of the team and let his eyes rest on Wordy. "Sorry to hear you aren't SRU anymore, but it's Guns and Gangs gain."

Wordy smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Glad to see you back in the blues." Jules and Sam added their sentiments as well.

Bill nodded and smiled at them. "So where's Spike?"

"Had to go to Italy to take care of his sick mother." Sam answered flatly.

Grealy's eyebrows went up. He looked at their serious faces and knew what it was about. "Italy? Wow. So does this have to do with the Wasslers and the peace bond?" He guessed correctly as several of them nodded.

"Yes." Greg stepped forward with one of the letters in his gloved hand. "Spike received three of these two days ago. He forgot about them because he got the call about his mom. He gave these to Sam before he left."

With a gloved hand, Officer Grealy took the letter and read it. Holy shit, he thought. He looked up at Greg with concern. "Damn. So no one has touched this with bare hands right?" He hated to ask but it was procedure which he knew they knew. He handed the letter back to Greg who put it the plastic bag and handed him all three bags.

"No. Sam?" Greg looked at Sam who shook his head.

"Spike wore gloves and held it up for me to read. The Sarge has done the same. You won't find our fingerprints on them." Sam replied.

"Good. I'll get these to evidence and have them printed. Has there been any other contact?" Grealy asked.

Sam shook his head. "Not that I know of. You gave her the summons the other day right?"

Grealy nodded. "Four days ago. Fits I guess." He looked from the bagged letters in his hands to the group in front of him. "Not sure why she'd wait two days, but maybe it took her that long to make these. Can you make me an enemies list for the last couple years? Ones specific to Officer Scarlatti?"

Greg nodded, understanding that he was trying to be thorough. "We're pretty sure it's the Wasslers, but you're right, it'd be best to cover all possibilities."

"That's going to be a long list, Boss." Jules said incredulously.

"I know. " Greg looked quickly in her direction then back at Grealy. "We're going to contact Spike's lawyer tomorrow, see if they can put a rush on the peace bond."

"Ok. I'll talk to my Sarge, make sure we send a car by a few times a shift, make sure everything's ok. When will Spike be back?" Grealy asked.

Greg shrugged. "We aren't sure. It depends on how his mom does. He's planning on at least four to five days."

"Got it." Grealy replied. "What about the rest of the team? They threatened you too." He looked at the group.

"We'll take care of that part, but thanks. We'll let you know if anything happens." Greg lead him to the door.

"Ok. I'll let you know what evidence finds on these." Grealy held up the bags. "Good to see you guys. Wish it was under better circumstances."

"Us too Bill. Say hi to the wife and kids for me." Ed lifted his chin to the officer.

"Will do." Grealy waved as he went out the door.

Wordy looked at Ed with admiration. He had obviously called the beleaguered Officer after the trial and incident with the father and girlfriend of the boy that he killed.

Ed felt someone looking at him and turned to see Wordy looking at him with pride. He nodded. He understood why Wordy was looking at him. Hell, any one of them would've done what he did. They always did what they could to support a fellow officer.

Jules smiled at the wordless exchange between the two men. Just like old times, she thought. She wasn't surprised that Ed had obviously helped the officer out, it made her brotherly love for him grow. She looked at Sam and smiled, he nodded and smiled back. Yup, Ed is pretty awesome, his look said.

Greg turned from the door and walked back to the circle. "I called the Commander. We agreed that Team One needs to remain active and in the public eye. We will not let someone try to terrorize this team. From now until it is deemed unnecessary, we are initiating check-in protocol. I don't care where you are or what you're doing, we check-in every four hours starting at 0500 on work days and 0800 on days off. The only exception, is during the night. Your last check in is 2100 on work days and 2300 on days off.

You must check in with HQ Dispatch. All of the dispatchers will be made aware as well as the other teams in case we have a reason to need back up. I will wait until at least quarter after every check-in time so that I can be sure you have all checked in. If you're late or know you're going to be late, try to check in early. We will need to stay vigilant. I know it goes without saying, but watch each other's backs. If we don't hear from you we will be coming to your home and tracking you down. Everyone understand?"

Everyone answered with "copy that".

They stood around talking and catching up with Wordy for a little while before they dispersed with a promise to check in at 2100.

##### Next day, 0900 hrs #####

"Winnie, ready for 0900 check in?" Greg asked into his headset as Ed drove them to their first hot call of the day.

"Ready Boss." Winnie nodded.

"Ed Lane."

"Sam Braddock."

"Jules Callaghan."

"Raf Rousseau."

"Greg Parker. All accounted for Winnie."

"Copy copy." Winnie said and noted the log.

Greg picked up his phone after one ring and smiled. "Hey Spike, how's your mom?"

"Hey Boss. Sounds like you're on your way to a call."

"Yeah, headed to the Scarborough Bluffs, but you're good."

"Ok, well I just wanted to let you know Ma's off the respirator. It was touch and go for a little while, but she's starting to improve. Ma per favore, il medico ha detto di riposare!" (Ma please, the doctor told you to rest!) Spike turned to see his ma trying to get out of bed.

"Mikey, devo andare in bagno." (Mikey, I have to go to the bathroom.)

"Ok. I gotta go. Depending on how things go here I may come back early." Spike said hurriedly.

"Spike, take all the time you need, ok buddy? We got you covered here." Greg smiled. "Spike?" The phone went dead, but the last thing he heard was, "per l'amor di Dio Ma, attendere che l'infermiera!" (For God's sake Ma, wait for the nurse!) He chuckled to himself and ended the call.

"So, how is she?" Ed asked as they made the turn towards the bluffs.

"His mom is off the respirator and it sounds like she's giving him a run for his money." Greg looked at Ed with humor in his eyes. "He said he's going to come back early if he can."

"Well that's good news." Sam said relieved. He was worried for Spike. Before he left Spike was so worried and anxious. He knew if his mom died it would devastate Spike.

Jules looked at Sam from the passenger seat and smiled reassuringly. She resisted the urge to put her hand on his because Raf was in the back seat. She and Sam had talked about Spike before they fell asleep last night. She knew he was very worried for their friend, she was too. Once his mom was better he'd be back, but what was he coming home to? Someone that threatened him and his team?

Raf sat forward, put a hand on Sam's shoulder and patted it. He smiled at Jules when she looked at him. He was worried about Spike too. He understood their closeness, they'd been through alot together, and it didn't seem to end.

Ed breathed a small sigh of relief and put on his game face as they neared the location of the call. He knew it would be hard to get Spike back after another big loss. First it was Lew and then his dad, losing his mom would be too much to bear.

"Boss?" Winnie asked.

"Yeah Winnie?" Greg looked up as they pulled into a parking spot at the Bluffs. They could see the subject on the other side of the ropes, dangerously close to the edge with a man, two women and five children.

"The responding officer has witnesses by the changing room. He says you'll want to come there first." Winnie looked at her screen.

"Copy Winnie. Jules, head over there and see what you can find out." Greg looked at the man standing over the group on the ground with a knife and menace in his eyes. "Ed, we need to find some way of keeping them from going out any further. The bluffs are unstable and with that much weight-"

"Right." Ed said looking at the situation. "Fast is good."


	8. Chapter 8

Greg looked at Ed suddenly. "Winnie?"

"Yes Boss?"

"Did Wordy check in?"

"He did, a few minutes ago. Sorry about that."

Greg sighed in relief. "No problem Winnie. Just keep in mind Ed or I need to be kept apprised of the check ins, even if we're on a call." He chided gently.

"Copy Boss. Sorry."

Greg raised an eyebrow at Ed and he answered with a shrug. Their faces turned serious as they focused on the task at hand.

##### Milan, Italy 1000 local time (0400 hrs Toronto time), 2 days later ###

"Ma mattina. Come si tenti?" (Morning Ma. How are you feeling?) Spike smiled as he entered his mom's hospital room.

Maria coughed and put a hand up to cover her mouth. Her face brightened when she saw the beautiful bouquet of flowers her son was carrying. "Michaelangelo, solo molto belle. Grazie mille." (Michaelangelo they are very beautiful! Thank you very much.)

"Prego." (You're welcome). Spike smiled and put the vase on the window sill. "Ha il medico venire da te? Cos'ha detto? Come si tenti?" (Has the doctor come in? What did he say? How are you feeling?)

"Mikey, la Mia preoccupazione verruca. Il medico ha detto che poso andare a casa domani. Ti amo mio figlio. Quanto tempo si puó rimanere?" She smiled but it faded when she had a coughing fit. (Mikey, my worry wart. The doctor said I can go home tomorrow. I love you my son. How long can you stay?)

"Poso rimanere per tutto il tempo mi é necessario. Anche io ti amo Ma." Spike smiled and sat in the chair next to her bed. (I can stay for as long as you need me too. I love you too Ma.)

"Buona! Allora mi puoi portare a casa domani, siamo in grado di visitare per un giorno e poi si torna a casa. Nessina discussione Mickey. So quanto sia importante il vostro lavoro e la squadra e a voi. Saro bene." She put a hand on his and squeezed. (Good! You can bring me home tomorrow, visit for a day and return home. No discussion Mikey. I know how important your job and your team are to you. I will be fine.)

Spike shook his head vehemently. "Mamma, tu sei importante per me. Resterò fino a quando non sono migliori, senza argomenti. Io non ti laserò solo." (Momma, you are important to me. I will stay until you are better, no arguments. I will not leave you alone.)

"Bon giorno!" A robust woman said as she entered the room. "Maria, come si tenti?" (Good morning! Maria, how are you feeling?)

"Bon giorno." Spike smiled at his mom's neighbor. He knew his Ma wouldn't be here without her. She was the one that brought Ma to the hospital when she got worse. Who knew what would've happened if she hadn't been checking in on Ma. She was also the one that made the transition to Italy easier for Ma.

"Francesca! Mi sento meglio di ieri. Hai portato quello che ho chiesto?" Maria smiled widely at her best friend. The moment that she moved in next to Francesca and Guido, they had become fast friends, sharing recipes and stories about their grown children. (Francesca! I feel better today. Did you bring what I asked?)

"Si. Qui." Francesca stepped forward and handed her friend the bag in her hand. (Yes. Here.)

"Ah, si. Grazie." Maria smiled and dug in the bag, bringing out knitting needles and a brightly colored blanket in a rainbow of colors. (Ah, yes. Thank you.)

"Prego." Francesca stood on the opposite side of the bed from Spike, but thanked him when he offered his chair to her. The arthritis in her knees was really acting up today. (Thank you.)

The three of them sat and visited for several hours before Spike looked at his watch and mentally calculated the time change. He should be awake now, he thought.

"Mi scusi signore, ho bisogno di chiamare il mio capo." Spike said and backed up towards the door. His mother gave him a quick nod and launched into an excited discussion about the blanket she was making to donate to the church. (Excuse me ladies, I have to call my boss.) He smiled as he went out the door, hearing them discuss what other colors should be added to the already colorful blanket.

He walked down the three flights of stairs and out into the beautiful summer day. It was a perfect day, not a cloud in the deep blue sky, warm and breezy and Ma was going home tomorrow. He looked down at his phone, putting off the call he needed to make. He told the Boss that he'd call in a few days once he knew more. He missed his job, and he missed his chosen family most of all. He was so conflicted.

To go home meant that he could return to the job and SRU family he loved, but it meant leaving Ma. It also meant that he'd be going back to whatever was happening with the sister and niece. Two things he couldn't let himself face right now. As if on cue, his phone rang. He looked at the number and smiled, the decision was taken out of his hands, it was the Boss. "Bon giorno capo!" (Good morning Boss!)

"Bon giorno, Spike." (Good morning) Greg smiled. "How are you?"

"Good! Ma's going home tomorrow." Spike smiled and walked to the metal bench not far from the hospital entrance.

"Oh that's great Spike." Greg hitched his chin to Dean as he walked from the kitchen. He smiled as Dean mouthed "Spike?" to him and he nodded.

"Your spider sense must've been tingling." Spike laughed.

"Oh yeah? Why?"

"I was just about to call you." Or not call you, Spike thought. I hadn't really decided yet.

Greg smiled. He was worrying about Spike, that's why he called. I guess I knew you needed me, he thought. "Yeah I guess so." He laughed.

"So how's it going there?"

"Good. Hold on a sec." He put the phone on his shoulder and looked at Dean. "You have everything for school?"

"Yep." Dean looked at the clock and stood, grabbing his book bag from the floor. "Love ya dad." Dean hugged his dad one armed and walked out the door.

"Love you too son. Have a good day." Greg smiled warmly as he watched Dean leave. He put the phone back to his ear. "So how are you really Spike?"

Spike gave a soft chuckle. Can't fool a profiler, he thought. "Ok. Still a little worried about Ma, but she's pretty much back to her spunky self. She said I can bring her tomorrow, stay one more day and then go home."

"Uh huh. And what do you think?"

Spike looked down, unsure he could voice his fears. "Uh." It was all he could say at the moment.

"Things here have been quiet. We've implemented the check-in protocol so you'll have to participate in that when you get back." Greg said, knowing Spike's unspoken worries. He didn't blame him for wanting to stay in Italy. It was a beautiful place to hide.

"Yeah? That's good. Anyone get their door broken down yet?" Spike smiled at the thought, although it probably wouldn't be that funny to any of them, not without him there to point it out.

"Sam came close. Although he couldn't help where he was at the time. Teach him not to use the restroom at check-in time." Greg chuckled at the memory. Sam had called in just minutes before Greg, making it just under the wire. "We almost forgot Wordy for the very first one. It was the first one though and new to the dispatchers so.." He trailed off.

Spike snorted, but stayed quiet.

"Spike." Greg said with fatherly love. "You know we have your back right?"

"Of course, Boss." Spike frowned at the obvious question.

"Does your mom have people there that will check in on her once you're gone? That will contact you if there is a problem?"

"Yeah. Her neighbors Fancesca and Guido. They're the ones that called me in the first place. They've been in to visit her every day." Spike chuckled. "At least twice a day."

"Ok, good. So?"

Spike half smiled and looked at the ground. "So I have no reason to stay and hide."

"Who's hiding? It's just a visit right?." Greg couldn't keep the concerned look from his face.

"Right. Exactly." Spike sat up straighter, feeling a little bit better. "So what happened with the letters?"

"No fingerprints unfortunately. No DNA either. The good news is that I talked to your lawyer and they were able to expedite things since she didn't show up for her court date yesterday. The hearing is going to be scheduled as soon as you get back." Greg sat in one of the dining room chairs.

"Oh." Spike said disappointed. The need to stay in Italy rose. He'd have to face them in court. Dammit.

"Doesn't change anything Spike."

"Yeah, I just-" Spike looked back at the building. "I was hoping it wouldn't have to go that far."

"Non sarà da solo mio figlio. La vostra famiglia sarà con voi. Sempre." (You will not be alone my son. Your family will be with you. Always.)

Spike took a steadying breath. "Grazie capo. Grazie mille." He swiped at the tear threatening to fall and switched to English. "I'll be home in three days. Can someone pick me up at the airport?"

"Absolutely. Say hi to your mom for me and take care, ok Spike?"

"Will do Boss. And thanks." Spike gave a small smile as he hung up. He took a deep breath before he went back inside. It'll be fine, I can do this, he thought.

Greg hung up the phone and looked at it for a moment. Maybe I should've told him, he thought. No, he really would've insisted on staying in Italy. Maybe I should've let him. Maybe he would be safer there. Safer but not whole. If he knew a fourth letter came, that the person had made it clear they were not backing down, he would've stayed in Italy. He questioned his logic again in making Spike come back.

Would it really be better for him to come back after an emotional trip and have to deal with this stalker? He hit the talk button and listened to the dial tone with his thumb over the redial button. After a moment he hit the talk button and silenced the droning sound. No, Spike couldn't hide in Italy. He wouldn't let Spike run from his problems. It was better to face them head on. Greg knew he and the team would always have Spike's back. They would face it together.

Spike would be coming back on their last shift before days off. It'll be good for him to have a few days rest to recoup from the trip and settle in. Having him come back was the best thing, he thought with finality. He just hoped It didn't come back to bite him in the ass.

 **AN: Thank you for reading so far! How do you like it? I would love to know! Please comment, review, the good, the bad, the ugly! I want to read it all.**


	9. Chapter 9

Five freakin' days. He'd been gone for five FREAKIN' days. Paige paced her room. How much longer was he going to be gone? She watched his apartment every day through the camera, for hours at a time. If she wasn't watching she was recording. She had to at least appear to be job searching. She did get a part time job as a waitress at the Timmy's just down the street from the SRU, but she didn'ttell her mom about that. She was always very careful when she saw one of his team coming to the store. She made herself scarce putting things away in the back or stocking the coolers.

She watched them from the safety of the coolers, listening to their voices, their laughter. She memorized their voices. The blonde one, Sam, he had a deep voice and infectious laugh. She caught herself laughing with them sometimes. Then she would remember what they, what HE did and her laughter would end.

The black guy, Raf, his voice was even deeper and had a smooth, soothing tone to it. She wondered if he sang. She could imagine he had an amazing singing voice. He wasn't involved. He wasn't there. The rest of them, they would get theirs for their involvement in the lies. She knew her aunt, she wasn't capable of doing what they said she did. No way.

It wasn't too often that the bald guys came in. Just once in awhile. She wondered if they were punishing Raf for something since he came in the most. The woman, Jules, she came in with Sam sometimes. Paige watched the two of them. There seemed to be something between them. She wished a guy would look at her the way Sam looked at Jules when the others weren't around. Nothing obvious, just brief looks of love and longing.

Paige sighed and flopped on her bed. She looked at the picture above her. The Italian was smiling at Sam and Jules. He'd just made a joke about being Batman. She remembered that day. She had bought a police scanner a couple weeks ago and ran to the scene when she heard the dispatcher say The SRU was on the way.

She knew from her camera that Spike was on duty that day. She saw him leave the apartment with his gear bag. She had snapped several pictures that day as Tram One had worked. She got some good information about how they worked too. She hoped to use it soon. She was startled when the phone rang. She ran downstairs to the TTY machine and hit the answer button. She typed "hello?"

"Hello. This is Marian Brey, at the Toronto Courthouse. Am I speaking with Mrs. Wassler?" The operator typed as the person talked and sent the message to the receiver.

Paige bit her lip. Oh yeah the court date. Oops I missed it, she thought sarcastically. Well, one good thing about TTY, hard to verify who you're talking to. She quickly typed, "yes. The courthouse? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes ma'am. Did you know you and your daughter missed your court date for the peace bond?"

"Oh dear. We did? I thought that was next week. Shoot. Well what happens now?" Paige smiled as she typed. She hoped they bought it. She knew about it, her mom didn't. Couldn't know about something I never told her about, she thought.

"No ma'am. It was four days ago. I've tried to call several times since then, but haven't been able to get a hold of you."

"Oh yes I've been very busy. Sorry."

"I'll be sending a certified letter to your home with the hearing date. I need to tell you that it is imperative that you and your daughter attend. If you don't, a bench warrant will be issued for both of your arrests. This is a serious matter."

Crap, Paige thought. Well, good thing I'm good at forging mom's signature. "Yes I understand. As soon as I receive the letter I will make sure Paige and I are available all day."

"Ok thank you ma'am. Do you have any questions?"

Oh go away, Paige thought irritably. Now she won't be able to leave the house for a few days until the letter gets here. She was hoping to follow the SRU for a few days, get a feel for their routine. "No thank you. Have a good day."

"You too. Bye."

She sat back in the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She sat stewing for a few minutes then went back up to her room to watch the camera for awhile.

##### Toronto International Airport, 1500 hrs #####

Spike walked out of the terminal and looked around. Not here yet, he thought, a little disappointed. He put his carryon on top of his suitcase and strapped it to the extended handle of the suitcase.

While he waited he thought back to the last three days. Ma had been able to go home the following day as promised. She was much better. The antibiotics were doing their job. She still slept a lot, but it was good for her. She had been happy when he had agreed with her timeline. She loved having him with her, but she knew his heart was in Toronto.

They spent his last full in Italy reminiscing and spending quality time together. He talked to Francesca and Guido before he left and made sure they kept his number handy in case Ma needed him. They had promised to keep an eye on Ma and never let her be alone for too long. There had been lots of tears when he left, but he promised to come back in six months or so.

He heard before he saw the black SUV coming down the road in front of the airport. He smiled and stood. He waved when he saw Sam in the driver's seat and Jules in the passenger seat. Both jumped out when they stopped, along with Raf from the back. "Hey guys." She smiled broadly and put his arms out to Jules. He hugged her tightly and moved to Sam, then Raf.

"We missed you!" Jules exclaimed and smiled when they hugged.

"I missed you guys too." Spike couldn't keep the smile from his face as he looked at the three of them.

Sam tipped his head down like he was listening, looked at Jules and Raf and handed Spike his earpiece.

Spike's face lit as he stepped closer to Sam and put the earpiece in. "Hey Boss, Ed."

"Welcome home Spike. Good to hear your voice." Ed smiled.

"You too." Spike looked at his three friends. "Boss?"

"Can't wait to catch up Spike, but we're going to have to cut this short. Sorry buddy." Greg said as they climbed out to talk to the screaming woman that just ran in front of their SUV, crying and begging for them to stop. "We've got a situation here on Downs Street."

Jules looked at Sam and pointed to her ear. They grabbed Spike's gear after he gave Sam back the earpiece and all jumped in the truck. "On our way Boss. What's up?"

"Domestic situation. The father is holding the children at gunpoint. They're in the middle of a nasty custody battle."

"We're ten minutes out." Sam said looking at the GPS.

"Right. See you in six." Ed said as he tried to calm the screaming mother.

"Sarge, I have the schematics." The young officer stated as he showed Greg the house floor plans on the PDA. He had made sure not to label any of the equipment he used as his. It belonged to Spike, he was just borrowing it. He had been happy for the chance to fill in.

He liked patrolling for the PD, but the SRU was elite and Team One even more so. He'd tried out every time there was an opening, but hadn't made it yet. He almost got on Team Five when they had an opening a couple weeks ago, but he got beat out by an officer with a little more experience. He'd been very happy when Sergeant Parker had asked if he wanted to be on the alternate list. It was a chance to get some SRU experience and maybe a leg up on the next opening.

"Thanks Dave." Greg nodded. He liked Dave Foster. He was a good officer, very smart, knew a lot about various weapons and their uses and was a quick learner. They had a few rough calls with him, but that seemed to be the norm for rookies and this team. He could see why Dave almost made it on to Team Five.

"Sorry we can't bring you straight home." Sam looked at Spike in the rearview.

"Bah, who wants to go home and sleep? I'd rather be with you guys anyway." Spike scoffed and looked out the window. He was starting to feel the jet lag. He felt like he should be eating supper or winding down for the night. He looked at his watch. Yep, he thought, it's 2115 there, I'd be having a beer and watching TV with Ma.

"I'm sure the Boss wouldn't mind if you wanted to give us a hand." Jules looked at him. Or not, she thought. He looked like he was wiped. "Or you could lay down back there." She watched him stifle a yawn.

"Nah I'm good." Spike looked away and covered his mouth.

They pulled to a stop in front of Ed and Greg's SUV so that they were nose to nose, providing extra cover. Sam, Jules and Raf jumped out and went to stand next to Greg while Spike went to the back of the SUV and pulled out a spare vest and his laptop.

Spike smiled as he walked towards the group. He nodded at Greg and Ed. "Floor plans?" He raised a brow as he put the laptop on the hood of his SUV.

"Actually," Greg started.

"I sent them to the PDAs." A young officer stepped forward, his hazel eyes taking in the Italian as he handed him the PDA he was using. "Yours too."

Spike smiled. "Thanks."

"I'm David Foster but everyone calls me Dave. It's nice to see you again." Dave stuck his hand out.

Dave, Dave, Dave. Spike thought as he tried to place the face. His face lit up when he remembered. "Oh right you tried out a couple times. Cool. What are your specialties again?"

"Weapons and tactical mostly, some tech stuff. I've been on the force for sic years now." Dave tipped his head. "I hear you're a pretty badass techie. Can you show me how you tap into their security system? The wife said she upgraded recently because of the escalating issues with the husband. I can't seem to get past their firewall."

Spike perked up at the thought of a challenge. He and Dave bent over his laptop as he attempted to gain access to the camera system.

"Oh." Dave said impressed as he straightened. It only took Spike two minutes to break through the heavy firewall. "Nice." He patted Spike's back.

"Thanks." Spike smiled. It felt good to be back doing what he loved. He was impressed with Dave. He was closer than he thought to cracking the firewall. "You almost had it. Just a few strategically placed codes and..boom!" He pointed to the screen that showed three views of the exterior and four of the inside. "We have eyes." Spike said but forgot he didn't have an earpiece. Luckily Greg wasn't out of earshot.

The team gathered around Spike and Dave. They could see the father in the living room pacing back and forth with the gun in front of the five kids huddled on the couch.

Ed and Sam looked from the floor plan to the camera together.

"We could do a window entry on the side window, but it'd spray the kids with glass." Sam pointed at the window on the side of the picture and next to the couch. "The other one looks like it gives the kids cover from the glass, but it's too far from the subject."

"He'd have time to grab one or more of the kids for cover." Ed agreed.

"Ok, so we're talking this one out." Greg picked up his cell and dialed the house number.

A few hours later, the kids were safe and the father was in the back of a police car. Spike watched them bring the father out and went to the SUV to sit down before he fell down. He felt like he'd been awake for days and as he put his head back against the headrest he thought, I'll just close my eyes for a minute.

"Good job team." Greg smiled as they gathered by the SUVs. He frowned when he noticed they were missing someone. "Where's Spike?"

Sam turned and looked at the SUV they came in. He went to the passenger door and opened it as quietly as possible. He smiled, stepped back and closed the door quietly. He walked the few steps back to the group, still smiling. "Out like a light."

"Poor guy, probably jet lagged." Jules looked back at the rear passenger window.

"Yeah." Ed said with a little concern.

"Ok. Well let's get everything cleaned up here and get Spike home." Greg nodded to them.

Twenty minutes later, Sam and Jules quietly got into the SUV and headed to Spike's apartment. Sam gently stopped the truck in front of Spike's building. They both climbed out and opened Spike's door. Sam put a hand lightly on Spike's shoulder.

Spike opened his eyes and turned his head away from the sunlight streaming in the door. He took a breath and looked at Sam, confused. "Hey, just resting my eyes." He sat up straight and rubbed his eyes.

"For the last half hour or so." Jules smiled. "Come on. Let's get you up to your apartment so you can get some sleep." She stepped back and waited until Spike stepped out of the truck.

Spike yawned and stepped out. Man, I'm tired, he thought. He wobbled as they walked into the building and up to his apartment. He thanked Sam and Jules, walked straight to his bedroom, threw off his clothes and climbed into bed. He was out the moment his head hit the pillow.

Jules looked at Sam, smiled and they left the apartment, locking it as they left.

##################

Paige stared at the monitor. Had she really just seen him come home? She was so excited she couldn't help the huge smile that crossed her face. He was home! He was back and just in time. Her smile changed to one of malice. His day was coming. Soon, they would pay.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: sorry guys, I've been dragging my feet on this one, not sure why. Thank you for all the comments, favorites and follows! As always, please review!**

##### Three days later, downtown Toronto, late afternoon #####

She was ready. They would know what today meant to her and her mom. They would know. They should know, she thought angrily. She looked up at the familiar building. He was there, she knew it for certain. He was a workaholic. He'd be here until late tonight.

###############

He looked at the stack of papers and sighed. He knew he'd have to be here finishing this up before the weekend. Crap. Elaine would be pissed, he thought angrily. He'd promised that they would have a date night tonight. He'd already missed Frannie's softball game and Tony's soccer. He couldn't help it though.

The lawyer told him to go over these papers, sign them and get them to him first thing in the morning. He sighed as he looked over the settlement. It wasn't even half of what she was asking for, but it was all his company could afford. His insurance already went up because of the accident and because they were paying half of her medical bills. He hadn't been surprised when he was told she was suing the company. The accident had nearly taken her life.

He stared at the amount that they were offering and sighed, hoping it was enough because it was all he had. It was the final settlement offer they were sending her. She'd already rejected three offers. If she rejected this one it would go to court which neither party could afford. He ran a hand through his jet black hair and reached for the bottom desk drawer. He pulled his hand back.

No, he thought. No, you promised Elaine. No more. JD is not your friend. Not worth throwing it all away. He sat up and heard a click behind him. He knew that noise down it chilled him to the bone.

"Hands up asshole." The electronic voice behind him said.

"Ok. Ok." He stood, trembling.

The mouth behind him twisted into a devilish grin. He's afraid. How adorable. "We're going to walk out of here quietly. You make one peep or try to get someone to help you I will make you watch your family die and then I'll kill you. Do you understand?" The electronic voice said flatly, but the intent was obvious.

He nodded silently. The person grabbed his arm and stuck the gun deep in his side. He dared a look to his side and was surprised at who held a gun to his stomach. Oh shit, he thought when he saw the dangerous look in her eye.

She silently guided him through the parts of the office that were unoccupied now that they were renovating. Renovating! Her blood boiled at the thought. He dared to cry poverty when he was doing major renovations to the main office! Bastard. He saw one of his employees and did his best to smile as they passed and exchanges hellos.

They walked quietly through the parking lot and stopped in front of a dark blue Toyota Avalon. She opened the trunk and pointed at him and then the interior.

"No. Please. I'll give you everything I have. Please don't do this Paige." He looked at the interior of the trunk which had been stripped of the carpet and spare.

She pointed again at the trunk and gave him a shove. She pointed the gun at his head and cocked the gun. She knew the sound alone would motivate him, but she put the barrel to his head for emphasis.

He swallowed and climbed in. Elaine, Francine, Anthony, I'm sorry, he thought.

She typed on her phone and turned it to him. "On your side with your back against the back of the trunk and stay there." She waited while he did as she said. She pointed to his hands and he put them out. She looked around and seeing no one, grabbed zip ties from her back pocket and zip tied his hands together. She turned the gun and hit him on the side of the head, knocking him out. She closed the trunk and walked to the driver's side with a smile. One down, three to go.

Paige pulled into the parking garage and straight to the third floor. She saw the red Beamer and parked next to it in the Director of Advertising's parking spot. This should've been MY spot, she thought angrily. She fought the urge to hit the sign posted at the front of the parking spot and pulled in gently. She got out, smoothed her hair and walked into the office with a smile.

"Hey Paige." Cameron, the receptionist said nervously. She had heard that Paige had lost it after the meeting and told Carolyn where to go and how to get there. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to see Carolyn please. It's urgent." The electronic voice said. She knew Cameron was pretty new so she hadn't had the opportunity to learn sign with everyone else.

"Ok, let me check with her." Cameron picked up the phone and dialed Carolyn's extension. "Hi. Paige Wassler is here to see you." listens "Uh huh. Ok." She looked at Paige with empathy. "I'm sorry. She says she's busy and can't meet with you right now." She bit her lip and said, "sorry."

"It sounded like she said something more than that." Paige wrote furiously. It irked her that people forgot that she could hear. She heard some choice words come out of the phone. "Tell me what she said, word for word."

Cameron sighed. She had hoped Paige hadn't heard Carolyn's angry words.

"Please." Paige held up the phone and half smiled.

"She said, and these are her words, not mine." She put up a hand towards page, palm out. When Paige nodded she said, "ok. She said: 'you tell that crazy bitch that she's never working here again so you can tell her to go fuck herself. I'm busy. If she won't leave call security.' Paige I'm sorry." She added on the end when she saw Paige's face redden.

Go fuck myself? That bitch! Paige raged. She put her hand on her side and was going to pull her gun before she stopped herself. No. Can't go in there guns blazing. As much as I'd like to just go in there and shoot that evil shit, it'll ruin my plan. Damn her! She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "It's ok Cameron. I didn't want to work in this dump." She smiled and left.

Cameron breathed a sigh of relief. She saw the murderous intent in Paige's eyes and was afraid what she might do.

Paige walked out the door and to a car on the far side of the parking lot to make it look like she left. After she got to the car, she heard tires squealing on the level below and smiled. Good, that would add to the perception that she left and not quietly. She kept low and ran to her car. She went to the front bumper of the Beamer and waited.

She didn't have to wait long. It was Thursday and Carolyn always left the office by five on Thursdays to get a massage. She had called the masseuse and cancelled the appointment. She wouldn't need it. She stayed still until Carolyn reached the driver door, key in hand. She stood and pointed the gun at Carolyn.

Carolyn saw the movement and jumped. She gasped when she saw the gun. She opened her mouth to say something when she looked from the gun to the person holding it.

Paige put a finger to her lips and smiled. She waved the gun as an indication for her to move. She typed on her phone as they started walking. "Don't say a word. If you do I will kill your husband in front of you and then you. Got it?" She moved closer and put the barrel in Carolyn's side as they walked. Carolyn nodded and Paige smiled. She could smell the fear coming from her.

They reached the car and Paige opened the trunk, stepping to the side. She pointed with her gun for Carolyn to climb in but she shook her head. Paige stepped forward and put the gun to the woman's head. Why were they making her ask twice? She made the motion again and again Carolyn shook her head defiantly. She rolled her eyes and hit Carolyn in the face with the butt of the gun, knocking her out.

Luckily the woman fell forward into the trunk. She pulled her so her head was directly in front of the man's and she was on her side in a fetal position. She closed the the trunk, smiling satisfactorily.

###############

Carolyn slowly came to consciousness. Her head was throbbing. Where the hell am I, she thought. She looked down at her hands, trying to comprehend the ropes that wrapped her wrists to the chair. She tried to move her feet and strained against the ropes around her ankles. She looked around the room. It was dirty. There was hay on the floor and it reeked of animal excrement. "Ugh." She said and started breathing through her mouth.

Wood. Wooden sides and a wooden door, she thought as she looked around the small room. The door looks like it splits in two from the side and about halfway from the bottom. She listened, trying to hear any type of sound. There. She heard a grunt and then a male voice say, "what the hell? Where am I?" The man from the trunk, he's alive. "Hello?" She called.

"Who's there?" The man called.

"Carolyn. Who are you?" She asked, scared.

"Damn." He swore softly. "Are you tied up?"

"Yes to a chair. You?"

"Yeah. Damn her." He pulled against the ropes but it was no use, it was tight. He closed his eyes against the pain that sliced through his head from where Paige hit him. "Are you ok?" He called, closing his eyes against the pain yelling caused.

"Big headache, but yeah."

"Me too."

"How do you know Paige?" She called, trying to figure out what they had in common besides her psycho ex-employee.

###############

Paige sat on her couch and pulled open her laptop. He was home. She watched him on the monitor having a lazy day at home on the couch, playing video games. Perfect. She grabbed her lip sideways between her thumb and forefinger, thinking. How to get Sam to join them? He'd definitely come running if his buddy was in trouble, but he'd bring the team and she wasn't ready for them yet.

Hmmm. She looked at the screen and signed, "maybe if I ask nicely?" She doubted it. She closed the laptop, brought it up to her room and put it on her desk. She grabbed the gun from her bedside table and put it in her waistband at her back. She patted her phone in her pocket and went over her mental checklist. Yup, got everything I need. She walked downstairs and out to her car.

As she drove, she listened to the radio and wished for the millionth time that she had her beautiful singing voice back. It made her angrier and she drove that way, speeding and weaving through traffic until she reached her destination. She pulled around to the back of the building and saw two police cars rush by with their lights and sirens going before she pulled out of sight.

She ran up the back stairs to his floor. She knocked on the first door she came to and smiled when an old lady opened the door. As the woman was saying hello she put a finger to her mouth. She turned her phone so the woman could read it, "don't say a word or I will kill you." When the woman looked at her with terror in her eyes, Paige nodded, showed her the gun, and motioned her to come out of the apartment. They walked down the hall and around a corner to 1330. "Knock. Tell him you need to use his phone, yours is broken." She showed the elderly woman shaking next to her.

The woman knocked on the door and looked at the young woman who had scooted out of the doorway but still held a gun.

"Hi Mrs. Trombley." Spike smiled as he opened the door. He liked Mrs. Trombley, she was always checking in to see how he was doing. She looked scared and he frowned. "Are you ok?"

Janice Trombley nodded and forced a smile. "Yes. It's just," she looked to her right and saw the woman point the gun at Janice's head, put her other finger to her mouth and shake her head. "Well, my phone is broken. Would you mind if I used yours to call the phone company?"

"Oh sure." Spike nodded and stood back from the door, his arm out. Something's wrong, he thought just as a young girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a prominent chin appeared in the door with a gun pointed at him. He put his hands up and nodded to Mrs. Trombley to do the same. He stepped in front of her.

Paige closed the door, tipped her head to the side and typed with her left hand. "Oh. Too late to pretend to care about anyone but yourself Officer Scarlatti." She moved forward and pointed the gun at his face, tempted to end it right now.

"You can call me Spike." He said in an even tone, hoping she read

lips. "Obviously you're very upset. Can you tell me why?"

"Shut up. Don't pretend you care and are going to try to help me. You need to worry about yourself." She jabbed the gun at him when the voice said "yourself".

Spike studied her. He couldn't tell if she was reading lips or could hear. She obviously couldn't talk. "Are you deaf?"

Paige shook her head and typed. "I can hear, I can't talk. Now, go get the duct tape from the utility drawer and bring it here."

Spike stared at her. How did she know where he kept the duct tape? He looked around and found the vent above the kitchen table. He looked at her angrily. "You bugged my apartment?"

She smiled and nodded. "Go get the duct tape."

"Why?" Spike stayed where he was. He was angry. How dare she violate his privacy? He gave her an angry look.

Paige pointed the gun at the old woman's head. The woman sobbed and looked at Spike pleadingly.

"It's ok. You'll be ok." Spike put a hand on Mrs. Trombley's shoulder, went to the kitchen and brought out the duct tape. Who is she, he thought. It's the same electronic voice from the message. He put the hand with the roll of tape out towards her.

Paige shook her head and typed. "Tape her to the chair." She motioned towards the table and chairs.

Spike took Mrs. Trombley's arm and lead her to the table. After she got settled on the chair he looked at her. "You'll be ok. I'm not going to do it tightly ok?" When she nodded he stuck the end of the tape to the back of the chair, pulled out a long length and stuck it to the other side of the chair across her middle so that it would hold but not keep her from shifting in her seat. He went around again and then looked up at the woman.

"Twice around her stomach and then do her legs too."

"She's not going anywhere." Spike pleaded. He knew Mrs. Trombley had arthritis and circulation problems. She couldn't stay in one position long otherwise her blood would pool and cause big problems.

Paige repeated the message. What did he care about some old biddy? Once he was done, she typed, "call him. Call Sam."

Spike frowned at her. Why would she want Sam involved? No, he wouldn't willingly put his brother in danger. He shook his head. "No. You have me and Mrs. Trombley. That's enough."

"Call him NOW or I shoot the old biddy." She cocked the gun and raised her brows when the software pronounced biddy with an emphasis on the second d. Bid-dee.

Spike put his hands up, grabbed his phone and walked away from Mrs. Trombley.

Paige walked to him and pointed the gun at his head. "No tricks. Put it on speaker." She watched as he pressed the speed dial and it said Samtastic on the display.

Spike nodded and waited while the phone rang twice and Sam picked up. Damn, he was hoping he was out for a run or something and wouldn't pick up. "Hey Sam." Spike said, pasting a smile on his face. He felt her poke his shoulder with the gun and read the message on her phone, "get him here."

"Hey Spike." Sam smiled.

"Are you busy?" Spike asked, trying to keep his voice light.

"No, what's up?" Sam frowned. Spike sounded funny. "Everything ok?"

The phone was shoved in Spike's face and he cringed. Damn her. It said, "sound normal or I will kill the old lady slowly and make you watch." Spike took a breath and concentrated on speaking normally. "Yeah, just bored. Wanna come over and play some Madden?"

Sam looked at Jules sitting on the couch watching him. He wanted to stay and hang with her, but something didn't seem quite right with Spike. He nearly laughed out loud when he thought that Spike would say his spider sense was tingling. "Yeah, sounds fun. I'll be over in a bit."

"Ok great. See you then." Spike hit the button and looked at the woman with anger. "You'd better not hurt him."

"Go sit in the chair and shut up." She looked at him menacingly and pointed the gun to the chair. She watched him sit and thought, good. Everything was going well.

###############

"What's wrong?" Jules asked watching Sam's face. He looked confused.

"Spike sounded weird. He said everything was ok, but I don't think he was telling the whole story." Sam sat on the couch next to her and put a hand on hers. "I'm sorry. Would you mind if I went over-"

Jules smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you Sam Braddock. Go take care of our brother." Her brown eyes locked with his blue. She would never be angry with him for wanting to help one of their family. She would do the same. She wanted to go too, but knew it would look funny if they arrived together.

"I love you too Juliana Callaghan." Sam smiled at her. "Maybe he got another letter." Sam stood and looked around for his keys.

Jules laid back against the back of the couch in a slightly slouched position, one leg crossed over the other, the keys swinging on her finger.

Sam saw the motion and looked at her. The devilish grin on her face and her reclined position nearly did him in. He leaned over and took the keys from her, planting a soft kiss on her lips that intensified into a deeper passionate one. He pulled back and looked in her eyes. "God, you are sexy."

Jules smiled and put a hand on his chest. "Later my love." She watched him pull back and stand up straight.

"You can hang here if you want-"

"Nah, I'll head home, do the check in from there. Stop over later?" Jules waved a hand and then smiled up at him.

"Definitely." He smiled, turned and left before he wasn't able to. He wanted to get over to Spike's. He didn't like the sound of his voice. Maybe he was worried about his mom, or the stalker.

Sam stood at Spike's door ten minutes later and knocked again. He smiled when the door opened and Spike stood there with a small smile. He walked in, looking at Spike's face carefully. Something's definitely up. "Spike?"

Spike shut the door and looked at Sam with regret. He knew the young woman was standing there with the gun pointed at him.

Sam slowly registered the scene in front of him. Why was Spike looking so guilty? He saw the young woman with the gun next and then the old lady behind her duct taped to a chair. What the hell?


	11. Chapter 11

"Ok." Sam said cautiously.

"Close the door." The voice from the phone the woman was holding said.

Sam did as instructed and closed the door behind him. He looked at Spike. "What's going on?" He didn't see the foot that flew out and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over and stumbled back.

Spike caught Sam before he fell backward, but he could see the roundhouse kick she delivered was a hard one. He grabbed the nearby trash can in time and held Sam while he vomited.

Paige stood back and watched with satisfaction while the blonde vomited from her kick. She knew the kickboxing classes would pay off. The old lady started crying behind her. She looked at the woman with disgust and picked up the duct tape from the table.

"No!" Spike said, still holding Sam who had stopped vomiting, but was still doubled over. "You don't have to do that." He said sincerely.

Paige stopped and looked at Spike. She typed on her phone. "Can't have her yelling for help. Either of you move", she pointed the gun at the woman's head and lifted a brow.

"Ok." Spike nodded.

"What's going on?" Sam whispered, staying bent over so that Spike had to lean down with him.

Spike looked at Sam and gave a small smile. He knew the hit was hard, but he knew Sam had taken harder ones. "Don't know. Don't know her. You?"

Sam shook his head and stood, seeing that the woman was done taping the older woman's mouth and was looking at them. "Is she ok?" He hitched his chin at the older woman now looking at them pleadingly. She shifted in the chair slightly.

"For now. As long as you two behave." Paige walked towards them, holding the gun. She looked at Spike and pressed the button on the phone. "Take this duct tape and tape his hands together. Now."

Spike looked at Sam. He swallowed and took the tape from her.

Sam put his wrists together and smiled reassuringly at Spike. He knew Spike wouldn't make it tight so they could possibly get away. He looked down at his hands and moved his foot slightly.

"Tight." The electronic voice said.

Spike set his mouth in a tight line and wound the tape tighter. Damn. He looked at Sam who only nodded in return. He broke off the end and rubbed it so it stuck to the rest of the tape. He looked at her expectantly.

"Now you." She waited while Spike handed the tape to Sam and he taped Spike's wrists. "Let's go." She waved the gun towards the door. Before she opened the door, she held up her phone. "If either of you try anything I will kill you and make the other one watch. Then I will go kill every person you love, starting with your teammates and their families. Understood?"

Both men shook their heads yes and followed her into the hallway after she made sure it was empty. She walked behind them and took them down the back steps to her car. They reached the car and stopped.

Paige opened the trunk and looked at Sam. "Get in."

Sam looked from her to the trunk. Why is it always a trunk, he thought. She put the gun in his face and repeated her last message. He climbed in reluctantly and scooted himself towards the back. He knew she was going to put Spike in with him. He was glad. It would give them time to make a plan. He was surprised when the fist hit him in the stomach and then the face. He glanced up before the blackness took him and saw the concerned look on Spike's face.

"No!" Spike said and rushed forward. He put his hands on her shoulder and pulled her back.

Paige turned at the sound of his voice and touch. She elbowed him hard in the lip and chest.

Spike staggered back, and put his hands to his chest trying to catch his breath. He didn't see the fist until it hit his chin hard, twice. His head was spinning and he fell back on his butt. He looked up at the woman and saw two of them. He bit back the urge to yell at her.

Paige pointed the gun at him. "Get up and get in the car." She slammed the trunk closed and opened the rear passenger door. She waited impatiently as he got up unsteadily and laid down in the back. "Stay that way or I kill him. Understand?"

"Yes." Spike said as he put his hands up and laid his aching head on them. So much for trying to make a plan with Sam on the way to wherever they're going, he thought angrily. He tried to keep his eyes open but the rocking of the car and headache lulled him to sleep.

##### SRU HQ, 15 minutes later #####

Winnie looked at the clock and waited for the seven calls she knew was coming. The phone rang ten seconds later and she answered. "SRU."

"Hey Winnie. Wordy calling to check in."

"Hi Wordy. Thank you. Tell Shel and the girls I say hi." Winnie smiled and noted the log.

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye." Winnie didn't have to wait long for the next call. "SRU."

"Hi Winnie. Raf checking in."

"Hey Raf. Thank you. Talk to you again in a bit."

"Bye."

"Bye." Winnie smiled. "SRU."

"Hello again Winnie. Jules checking in."

"Hey Jules. Thanks!"

"Bye!" Jules was tempted to ask if Spike or Sam checked in, but she knew it would cause too many questions. She hung up and walked back to the kitchen for a fresh cup of coffee.

"SRU."

"Hi Winnie. Ed checking in. Has everyone checked in so far?"

"Just Sam, Spike and the Boss left."

"Ok." Ed got a funny feeling, but he knew he needed to clear the line for the others. "Bye."

"Bye." Winnie said and ended the call. She had to wait three minutes before the next call came in. "SRU."

"Hi Winnie. Greg checking in. Everyone accounted for?"

"No. Actually, Sam and Spike haven't checked in." Winnie's heart skipped a beat.

Greg swore under his breath. "Ok. Call Ed. Tell him I'm on my way to Sam's, tell him to check out Spike's, I'll meet up with him there."

"Ok. You want me to alert the rest of the team? Send Team Three to meet up with you?" Winnie noted the log quickly and got ready to radio Team Three.

"No. Don't worry anyone yet. I'll call back when I get to Sam's." Greg grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He let Dean know what was happening and told him to do his homework and not to worry.

"Copy." Winnie hung up and sent up a silent prayer that both men were ok. She hated to see anything happen to either of them, but especially Spike. She had a special place for him in her heart even though she hadn't admitted it yet. She placed the call to Ed who stated he was on his way to Spike's.

##### somewhere in Toronto #####

Carolyn heard the sound of a car and took in a breath. When the man started speaking again, she shushed him. "I think she's back." She whispered as loudly as she felt she could.

"I hope she at least brought some water." He whispered back.

Paige pulled to a stop next to the abandoned wooden structure. She looked back and saw that Spike still had his eyes closed. She studied him closely. What a stupid nickname, she thought. His real name was much more beautiful, Michelangelo. She got out and opened the back door. She kicked at his feet and waited for him to sit up.

Spike felt the car stop but kept his eyes closed. His head was really pounding. He sat up slowly, wincing. He looked at her, waiting.

Paige put the phone up. "Get out and go to the trunk."

He followed her directions and walked to the trunk. She opened it and he reached his hands in and put them close to Sam before he said, "Sam. We're here. Need you to get up now."

Sam had his eyes closed, unsure if it was Spike or the woman that was coming close to him. He readied to defend himself if she tried to punch him again. When he heard Spike's steady voice he opened his eyes, glad to hear that he sounded ok. He put his hands up and scooted towards Spike. He grabbed Spike's hands to help him get out of the trunk. He winced as he was pulled out and put his hands to his face. He didn't feel any blood, but his cheek and jaw were sore. His stomach was still roiling too.

She pointed the gun towards the structure and back at them. "Move."

They walked the few feet to the structure and inside. At the first large door she stopped and opened it. "Stop." They both stopped and turned to look at her. She pointed the gun at Sam and then inside. He walked past her to go into the room. As he did she kicked him in the butt and knocked him off balance.

Sam looked around the room as he walked in and was suddenly propelled forward and lost his balance. He put out his hands to stop his fall, but his head still swung down and hit the floor. He skidded to a stop mere inches from the wall.

Spike's eyes went wide when he saw the kick and Sam's head hit the floor. "Sam!"

"Move." She pointed the gun at his face.

"I just need to know my guy is ok. Can you check on him for me?" Spike took a breath and asked. That was the third blow to Sam's head in the last hour which could not be good. He tried to see past her to Sam but she closed the door and shook her head.

"Nope. Move."

Spike gave her an angry look, turned away and started walking.

Paige smiled. This was way more fun than she thought it would be. She was going to put them side by side like the other two, but thought better of it. These two are cops, they'll plot a way to get away. She stopped two doors down and pushed the button on her phone. "Stop."

Spike stopped and turned to her. When she opened the door, he gave her a bemused look. He walked next to the door opening and as far from her as possible, but she didn't move when he walked by.

She watched with pleasure as he walked next to the door frame and scooted by her. Aw, Michelangelo. I'm not going to hurt you any more, yet.

Spike walked into the middle of the room and turned to look at her. She smiled and closed the door, locking it. He hoped Sam was ok. He could her walking, then stop and a door opening. What the hell is going on and who is she? The one who left the message? The same one that sent the letters, all of them?

##### Sam's apartment #####

Ed pounded on the door of Sam's apartment. "Sam? You ok?" He listened and when all he heard was silence, he got out his lock picking tools. It took him mere seconds to pick the lock. She stood up and slowly opened the door, his off duty service weapon at the ready. He cleared the living room and kitchen and moved to Sam's bedroom door. He opened it slowly and put his gun out, clearing it.

He moved to the bathroom and did the same. He walked out of the room and down to the guest bedroom, empty. Where the hell is he, he thought angrily. He grabbed his phone and was dialing Greg while he left Sam's apartment, locking it as he left.

##### Spike's apartment #####

Janice shifted in her seat slightly. One of her legs started hurting just below the knee. Damn, she thought. That woman brought me here before I could take my noon meds. No blood thinner, no arthritis meds. She tried to stay calm, but she really had to go to the bathroom. Oh please help me, she thought. Five long minutes later a knock on the door answered her silent prayer. "Hmph mm." She said as loudly as she could.

Greg put an ear to the door after he knocked and heard a muffled female voice. It sounded distressed. "Spike?" The voice answered with urgency. He stepped back, pulled out his lock pick kit and got the door unlocked. He eased the door open and had his off duty service weapon ready. When he moved into the room, he heard the noise to his right and saw the woman taped to a chair. He went to her, keeping his eyes on the rest of the apartment. "Is there anyone else here?"

Janice shook her head.

"Ok. I'll be right back for you, I just need to check the apartment. I need you to stay quiet ok?" Greg whispered to her. When she nodded he moved slowly and carefully through the apartment, clearing every room. When he was done he ran back to the woman and pulled the tape off of her mouth. "Just a second and I'll get you free." He pulled out his phone as it rang. Eddie.


	12. Chapter 12

"Eddie. Sam there?" Greg asked concerned as he pulled the tape off of the woman.

"No. What's that noise? Are they there?" Ed asked as he climbed into his car.

"No. There's a woman taped to a chair, I'm getting her free. I'm calling HQ, and the team, are you on your way?" Greg asked as he pulled the last of the tape from the woman's legs. She put out a hand and he put up a finger.

"Yes, be there in five." Ed answered and turned off his phone. What the hell is going on he thought. The stalker, damn her. He gritted his teeth as he drove to Spike's.

"No please help me up. I have to go to the bathroom." Janice begged. "I'm going to have an accident."

Greg immediately helped her up and to the bathroom. While he waited he called the SRU and had Winnie send an ambulance and Team Three. When the door opened he helped the woman back to the chair. He noticed she was limping. "I have an ambulance coming, but I need to ask you some questions, ok?"

"Ok." She nodded. She was glad, her leg was really starting to throb and she rubbed it. "Is Michelangelo and that other man ok?"

"I don't know. Let's start at the beginning. First, I'm Sergeant Greg Parker of the Strategic Response Unit. What's your name?"

"I'm Janice Trombley, I live in apartment 1328."

"Ok Janice. What happened?" Greg asked gently.

Janice related the whole story to him, trying not to leave anything out.

"So she bugged the apartment?"

"Yes. It's in that vent. Mike said he saw it, but my old eyes can't see it." She looked up at the vent.

Greg looked up and got on a chair to get a better look. When he got closer he saw the small black camera. He pointed to it. "It was pretty well hidden. Spike's got excellent eyes."

"He's such a nice man. Always helps me bring my groceries up the stairs." Janice smiled.

Greg returned the smile. "He is, he's a great man. I'm going to send a sketch artist to the hospital, do you think you could help them draw the woman that took my two officers?"

"Oh yes. Definitely." Janice nodded.

"Can you think of anything else she may have said or did?" Greg asked as the EMTs arrived.

"She never talked. She used a phone to speak, but she made it clear she could hear. Like I said, she kicked the blonde when he asked Mike what was going on. It was like it made her mad that he thought she couldn't hear." Janice said as the medics started taking her vitals.

"Ok. Thank you Janice. I'll call you if I have any more questions." Greg nodded and stepped back, letting the EMTs work.

Ed ran to the door as they were bringing a woman out on a stretcher. "Greg." He called as he reached the door. "What happened?" He pointed his thumb at the woman.

"A woman abducted the neighbor to get Spike to open the door." Greg said as he looked around the apartment for a clue. He saw the bucket of vomit and knew that had to be from when the woman kicked Sam in the stomach. He saw something white on the floor near the bucket and picked it up. One word was written on it and it looked like Sam's handwriting. "Wassler." He turned it to Ed.

"Wassler. The aunt and niece." Ed walked forward and took the envelope angrily. "What the hell happened?"

Greg told Ed the details the neighbor gave him while they looked around the apartment for more clues. In rapid order, Donna and Team Three arrived along with Jules and Raf. Greg put up a hand when they all started asking questions at once. He retold the information the neighbor gave him.

"Ok. We'll start at the aunt's." Donna said and looked at her team.

"Jules and I will come with you, get a profile going." Greg looked at Jules and back at Donna. He looked back at Jules. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but was holding back. He wondered if it was just concern for Sam and Spike or something else. He'd ask her when they were alone.

"Ok. Raf and I will go to the hospital, talk to the neighbor and get the sketch when it's done. We'll meet you at the aunt's." Ed said and nodded to Raf. He looked at Greg. "Did you call Wordy?"

"Yes." Greg nodded. "He's stuck at G&G, they have a big case going, but he said to keep him updated."

Ed nodded and looked at Raf. "Let's go."

Donna and Team Three were already at the trucks, but Greg grabbed Jules' arm before they followed Ed and Raf. "What's up Jules?"

She stopped and made sure Ed and Raf were out of earshot before she said, "Spike called Sam and asked him to come play video games. Sam said he sounded weird, but he thought maybe Spike was just worried about his mom and the stalker." She shook her head. "I should've gone with him." She internally kicked herself.

"Then we'd be looking for you too." Greg put a hand on her shoulder. He understood why she didn't want to say something in front of the others. The only way she would know this was if she was with Sam when he got the call. It'd raise a lot of questions none of them wanted to answer. "We'll find them. Come on." He pulled her to follow him as the forensic team moved in to search for clues.

##### Wooden building, Sam's room #####

Sam sat up and shook his head to try to clear it. Damn it, he thought. He tried to listen to see if she was still in the building. He looked around at the wooden room. He took in the hay on the floor and leather straps hanging from the wall. He knew that smell. He grew up around the large animals that called these walls their home. He wondered which stable it was, there were several around the city.

He heard a female voice that sounded a little ways away. He saw on the walk in that this was a 12 stall barn so he knew they must be close to the far end.

##############

"Paige, please let me go." Carolyn pleaded. She knew she could be gruff with people, but she knew that being that way now would only anger her captor more.

"You know, I gave you a chance to apologize today and what did you tell me?" Paige paced back and forth on front of Carolyn. "You said go fuck yourself. You didn't even have the decency to say it to my face. You made the receptionist do it! You heartless bitch!" The angrier Paige got, the faster she signed.

"I'm sorry Paige, but you do have to admit you messed up the presentation." Carolyn said honestly.

Paige turned rage filled eyes on Carolyn and put her foot on the chair edge between her legs. "I WAS going to give you a blanket for the night, but now.." She pushed on the chair edge and tipped it backwards. Carolyn fell back with a scream and lay gasping for breath.

"Hey! Are you ok?" The man in the next stall asked knocking on the wall.

Paige stood over Carolyn and signed, "tell him to shut up or he's next."

Carolyn finally got her breath back. She coughed, then yelled, "I'm ok! She says be quiet or you're next!" Please do what she says, she thought. She looked up at the ceiling. It felt like she'd been there forever, but she knew it'd probably only been two hours. That thought gave her some hope, her husband would be missing her soon. When she heard footsteps in the hay she looked up at Paige.

Paige cut the duct tape from the woman's legs and pulled it off. She did the same to her arms.

When she was free, Carolyn got up from the floor and backed away. She wondered if she could get the knife from Paige if she rushed her. She had no intention of staying in this barn any longer. It stunk to high heaven and even though it didn't get deathly cold during the summer, it'd still be chilly.

"Come over here." Paige signed.

Carolyn walked cautiously to her. When she was close enough she grabbed the wrist with the knife, brought her knee up and slammed the wrist on her knee.

Paige was surprised when Carolyn grabbed her arm but quickly recovered and held onto the knife tightly even when pain radiated through her wrist from the knee hit. She pushed her wrist forward, surprising her former boss and sliding the knife along Carolyn's side, slicing it open.

Carolyn screamed and released Paige's wrist. She put her hand on her side and clamped her arm down on it. She could feel the blood running down her side. She looked around for something to put on the wound.

"Hey ma'am? Is everything ok? That other woman sounds like she's hurt." Spike called from his stall. It sounded like he was fairly close to them, maybe two stalls away.

"Tell him to shut up." Paige watched the blood run down Carolyn's side and into the hay on the floor.

"She says shut up." Carolyn called.

"What are your names?" Spike yelled.

"Stupid man." Carolyn translated as Paige paced and signed. "How is it you don't know?"

"What don't I know? Tell me what you want." Spike stood by the door.

"I want you to shut the fuck up right now. I'm trying to think!" Carolyn said, watching Paige sign angrily.

Spike sighed and put a hand on the door. He didn't want to push, the young woman was already very upset.

"Please. This is serious." Carolyn pleaded, holding out her bloody hand.

Paige held up the knife, backed out of the room and closed the door. Shit, she thought. She didn't mean to hurt Carolyn, not yet anyway. Maybe she should let the bitch bleed to death, it'd serve her right. She grabbed a blanket from the pile behind her and a water bottle. She opened the top door just enough to get the water bottle and blanket through and slammed it shut.

She grabbed another blanket and water and moved down to the next stall. She opened the full door and walked in, pleased at the sight of the man taped to the chair. She put the blanket and water on the floor next to the chair. She held up the knife and he tried to back away. She cut the tape on his right hand and slowly started removing it. She stopped and looked at him. She pointed to him.

"Me?" He said cautiously.

She nodded then she moved her arms around a bit, shook her head and stopped.

"Move. Don't move?"

She nodded and pointed to herself.

"I."

She thrust the knife towards him, deadly intent in her eyes.

"You'll stab me." He said aloud. Oh crap, he thought. "Ok." She nodded and proceeded to remove the tape from his arms. Once those were free she stopped.

Paige looked at him, pointed to him and put her hands together at the wrists. He complied. She took the duct tape from her back pocket and taped his hands together. She looked at him, pointed to his feet and made the same gestures for him not to move.

He wondered what happened to the woman in the stall next to him. From her side of the conversation it sounded like she was hurt. When his captor was done taking the tape off his legs she motioned for him to rise and back up. He followed her directions and watched her back out. He could hear her walking down the hall and wondered how many others she had taken.

Spike stepped back from the door when he heard her approaching. The door swung open just enough so that she could put the blanket and water in and it was slammed shut. He walked to the items and picked them up. The blanket was rough, but it'd do to keep the chill out. He opened the water and took a sip. Oh man that tastes good, he thought. "Thank you. I can see that you care about our well being. That means a lot." Spike said trying to start a conversation, but there was no answer.

Sam heard Spike and knew his door would be opening soon. Should he try to get the drop on her? It sounded like there was a struggle earlier and a female hostage had been hurt. He considered his options. It depended on if she just opened the top door or the whole door. If she only opened it enough to give them supplies it'd be hard to try to get to her. No, too risky. He didn't want to take the risk that if he failed it would cause the others to be harmed. It sounded like a female and another male were here besides he and Spike.

A few moments later the top door of the stall swung open about three inches and a blanket and water were dropped in. The door was slammed shut and locked. Sam listened as she walked out of the barn, got in her car and left. He waited a few minutes to make sure she was gone before he said, "ma'am? Are you ok? Who else is here? Spike?"

"Sh-she stabbed me in the side." Carolyn called. The man sounded far away. He must be near the other end of the barn.

"I'm here!" The man called.

"I'm ok Sam." Spike answered.

"Ok good. Ma'am, can you look at the wound and see how deep it is? Then apply pressure to stop the bleeding." Sam walked to the corner of the stall closest to the voice.

Carolyn looked down at her side. "Ugh. I don't think I can. I-I think it's stopping." She waivered on her feet and fell back in the hay pile near the wall.

"Are you ok?" Sam said when he heard the commotion.

Carolyn moaned and rolled to her good side. "Dizzy. Fell down."

"Damn it." Sam pounded on the wall to the next stall. "Spike!"

"We need to get her out of here." Spike said concerned and looked around his stall.

##### Wassler residence, early evening #####

Donna knocked on the door. She smiled when a woman with brown hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Karen Wassler?"

"Yes?" Karen's heart skipped a beat when she saw the police uniforms. "Oh god. What happened? Is Paige ok?"

"I'm Constable Donna Sabine with the police Strategic Response Unit, this is Sergeant Parker and Constable Callaghan. May we come in?" Donna smiled pleasantly.


	13. Chapter 13

Ed and Raf waited impatiently for the nurses to let them in to see Mrs. Trombley. They were told that Janice had been admitted because she had developed a clot in her leg and would need to be watched carefully to make sure it dispersed.

The nurse appeared and beckoned them to follow her. She sashayed through the ER and led them to a closed door.

Raf gave Ed a look as he watched the gorgeous nurse swish her hips to unheard music.

Ed smirked and raised his brows at Raf. You should get her number his look said. Raf winked at him and Ed's smile got bigger. Ed looked in the glass window and saw the woman he witnessed being taken from Spike's on a stretcher. He recognized the sketch artist Frank sitting in the chair next to the bed scribbling away while the woman described her attacker. Ed pushed open the door.

"Yes. Prominent chin, and more square. Yes, like that. Oh. Hello." Janice smiled at them.

"Hi ma'am. I'm Ed Lane, this is Raf Rousseau we're with the police Strategic Response Unit. How are you feeling?" Ed smiled.

"Oh. I'm ok. Waiting for this stupid blood clot to break up so I can go home. Oh no." Janice's hands flew to her face.

Ed's face dropped. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot poor Pookey! Oh officers, I know it's not your job, but could you make sure someone feeds Pookey? He's diabetic, so he could go into hypoglycemic shock if he doesn't eat on time." She looked at them with grave concern.

"Sure. Is Pookey your dog?" Ed asked.

"No, my Siamese cat." Janice reached for her purse on the rolling table and pulled out a picture of a very large Siamese cat laying on a tufted pillow.

Ed visibly shuddered and nodded. "Sure no problem. Do you have family that could watch him for a few days?"

Rad looked at Ed with furrowed brows when he shuddered. He'd have to ask what that was about.

"Could you call my friend Mary?" Janice dug in her purse,pulled out a business card and handed it to Ed. It said Mary Marshall-White, personal consultant.

Ed looked at it and nodded. "Sure. Be right back." After he stepped out of the room he breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god he didn't have to deal with the cat, he'd had his fill.

"So can you remember anything else about the woman?" The sketch artist asked. He turned the picture to her.

"Oh my! You're so good. That's perfect!" Janice exclaimed and put a hand on his arm.

"Great." Frank smiled, tore the sketch from his book and handed it to Raf.

##### Wassler residence #####

"Yes. Please come in." Karen stepped back from the door, confused. After the four officers entered she shut the door. "What's this about?"

Charles followed Donna, Greg and Jules into the residence. Lance and Jim were covering the back door while Mark covered the side porch and George listened in the truck.

Greg smiled and said, "Mrs. Wassler, do you know Officer Michelangelo Scarlatti?"

"I know who he is, yes." Karen frowned.

"You've sent him letters requesting to speak to him after your sister died right?" Greg looked around the room as he talked and so did Donna and Jules.

"Yes. I, uh, saw him at the hospital not long after, she died, but I wanted him to talk to my daughter Paige. She was extremely close to her aunt and was devastated when she died." Karen looked down at the floor.

"Did you tell her what happened?" Greg asked.

"Yes, but she- well she didn't believe that her aunt could do something like that. She started reading everything and anything about what happened, especially the conspiracy theories." Karen gazed meaningfully at Greg. "I wanted him to tell her personally what happened, maybe then she could move on, but he didn't want to."

She took a breath and continued. "I don't blame him. I'm sure he wanted to move on, try to forget what happened. I sent a letter every couple months until he wrote back and asked me, us, to stop."

Jules and Greg exchanged a look. "How many did you write?"

Karen looked at them and then down, ashamed that she bugged the officer so much. "Eight." She looked up at them. "I'm sorry, I know that's too many. I just wanted to help my girl."

Greg nodded. "I understand." He stepped away and looked at Donna and Charles. "Check out the upstairs, go careful."

"Copy." Donna nodded to Charles and they headed up the stairs.

"Where are they going?" Karen asked, shocked.

"They're just going to see if your daughter is home. Is she?"

"I-I don't know." Karen answered honestly.

Jules picked up a picture of three women. "Is this you, your sister and daughter?"

Karen stepped forward and looked at the picture with Jules. "Yes. That was taken at the bay the summer she died."

"Strong family resemblance." Jules said surprised, although she wasn't. Karen and the same prominent chin as her sister and daughter, but she had high cheekbones and both her sister and daughter had more rounded faces. She looked at their eyes and looked at Karen. Brown eyes. She moved along the shelf and found a professional picture of Karen, her husband and daughter. Both had brown eyes. "Is this you and your husband with your daughter?"

"My ex. We divorced last year."

Jules studied her for a moment and looked back at the picture. "Did you know that it's a 25% chance for two people with brown eyes to have a blue eyed child?" She moved to a picture of the sister with a blue eyed man. It looked to be at least 20 years old or more. "But it's like 75% for two blue eyed people to have a blue eyed baby. Is this your sister's husband?" She pointed to the blue eyed man in the picture.

"Boyfriend, John." Karen said looking at the picture sadly.

"What happened?" Jules looked at her.

"He died in a car wreck over 20 years ago." Karen sighed and looked at the picture. "She was so happy then."

"She took his death pretty hard." Jules handed the picture to Greg who had moved near them.

Greg nodded. Jules was on to something.

Karen looked at the officer, not wanting to talk about the family secret.

"Karen, did you know your daughter wrote to Officer Scarlatti too?" Jules said, switching gears.

Karen turned to the officer. "She did?" She frowned. "When?"

"18 letters over the last two years. Each one begging the officer to meet with you both." Jules looked down at the picture and back at Karen. "The ones received in the last few months have turned threatening."

"What? No. Paige wouldn't do that. She's a sweet girl, just misunderstood." She walked to the stairs and looked up. "Paige?"

Donna and Charles had already cleared the upstairs, announcing it over the headsets and we're looking around in the daughter's room.

"She's not here. The officers that went upstairs already checked." Greg said pointing to his earpiece. "What do you mean she's misunderstood?"

##### Stables, somewhere in Toronto #####

Bang! Sam fell straight to the floor that time. He stood, backed up to the opposite wall, ran towards the wall in front of him and jumped when he got close to it. When he got as high as he could he kept his legs going trying to use the momentum and the toes of his shoes on the wall to get to the top. There was a gap at the top that he was sure he could squeeze through. He just had to hope the next stall was unlocked. Bang! His knees banged against the wall again as he tried to get purchase with his feet and reach up with his hands to the gap.

He slid down the wall and bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. His rubbed his knees, they were sore and scraped up from hitting them on the wall repeatedly. This his fifth attempt.

"Sam!" Spike called, his hand on the wall of his stall closest to the noise Sam was making. "Save your energy."

Sam shook his head. The stubbornness in him refused to give up. It was one of the things he and his father shared. "I can get it." He huffed. "Carolyn? How you holding up?" He yelled. They had introduced themselves when their captor left.

"Ok." Carolyn was sitting in the chair with the blanket wrapped tightly around her with one side of it pressed against the wound. She lifted her arm on that side and saw that the blood was drying. "Looks like it stopped bleeding."

"Good! I'm glad to hear that. Are you still feeling dizzy?"

"A little." Carolyn's eyes started fluttering. "I'm so tired."

"I know. I need you to lie down if you're feeling dizzy, but I need you to keep talking to me ok?" Sam looked up at the gap at the top of the wall. Damn it. I need to get to her, she could be going into shock.

"Ok." Carolyn didn't want to, but the pile of hay looked so inviting. She got up from the chair and immediately sat back down as the wave of dizziness took her over. When she sat back down it was hard so the chair scraped along the wooden floor.

"Carolyn?" Sam called when he heard a scraping noise. He hoped she didn't pass out. He ran back to the far corner of the stall. He hoped it was enough room to get up a little speed so he could get up the wall.

"Yeah? Too dizzy to move." She said, her head in her hand. She put her other elbow on her knee and that hand up to help hold her head.

"Ok. Put your head down between your knees, that'll help with the dizziness. Just don't lean too far, don't want you falling out of the chair." Sam called. He rocked back on his heels a couple times and whispered to himself, "come on Braddock, you can do this, you've gotta do this." He launched himself forward and jumped as he got to the wall. Bang!


	14. Chapter 14

James Deeks looked over the paperwork in front of him. He felt bad that he was keeping his young secretary so late, but this had to be done. There was already a courier waiting to bring this to the judge. The defendant had not shown up for the court date today so he had to file the papers to go along with the bench warrant the Judge had issued. After this he would need to call his client and let him know what was happening.

He hit the intercom button. "Ginny?" He smiled after he let the button go. He really liked his new secretary. Her given name was beautiful and sounded professional when a client was in the office, but he liked using her nickname even more. She's a very attractive woman. I'll bet she'd look great in just her bra and panties sitting on this desk he thought. He looked up and pulled himself closer to the desk to hide his, thoughts.

Virginia smiled at the courier who was playing a game on his phone and kept looking at her and rolling his eyes. Impatient little punk, she thought. He couldn't be more than 18 or 19. She stood and walked to the door to her boss' office. She was sure the pimply faced jerk was staring at her ass. She opened the door and walked into the office, smiling. "Yes Mr. Deeks?"

"Ginny," he said, a warning and flirtation mixed in one word. "James, please." He looked at her and smiled. Her ass bobbed when she walked. He shook that thought away and handed her the folder with the paperwork in it. "These are for the courier. Tell him that I will pay him double if he gets these to the judge in fifteen minutes. Bring it there and come back here in thirty minutes and I will pay him double. For every minute he's late I deduct five dollars."

"Ok." Ginny nodded and left the office. She handed the envelope to the courier and gave him the instructions. His face lit up when she told him his fee would be doubled if he got there and back in time. He scurried out and she sat at her desk. She pulled out her phone and frowned at it.

Oh god, she thought, what am I supposed to do? She put her free elbow on the desk and slid her fingers into her hair, stopping with her palm on her forehead. She just gave the courier the necessary paperwork for her best friend to be arrested. Should she call her and warn her? Could she betray her friend to save her job? She knew Paige would see it as a betrayal that Ginny didn't warn her. Maybe if I, no, she couldn't. Paige had to know there were consequences for missing her court date.

Ginny sighed, grabbed her purse from the bottom drawer and looked at her phone one last time. She shook her head and shoved it into her purse. She walked to her boss' door, knocked and opened it. "Is there anything else you need?" She asked. When he smiled and told her to have a good night she turned and left.

As she walked to the parking lot she took out her phone and texted Paige. "Haven't heard from you in a couple days. How's the job search?"

###############

Paige jumped when she heard her phone go off. She was less than a mile from home and knew she should wait to check it. Her desire to read the message outweighed her desire to obey the law. Obey the law, she snorted. What was she doing with the four in the stables? Certainly not a lawful act, but it was necessary. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. Virginia. "Sorry. Been busy. What u up 2?" She texted.

A minute later she received the reply. "On my way home. Worked late."

"Me too. Going home. Text again when I get there." Paige put the phone back in her pocket as she pulled onto her street. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the black SUVs. She stopped and pulled into the neighbor's driveway on her right. She saw a guy in front of the first SUV in tactical gear. He watched her pull into the neighbor's driveway. Shit shit shit. What do I do, she thought. She did her best to watch him out of the corner of her eye, trying not to seem obvious.

I'm not ready for them yet, she thought. Damn they're quick. Well, I better go get ready. It won't be long now. She waited until the guy in the tac gear moved to the other side of the SUV and backed out gently. She took off easily and took the first turn off the street.

##### Inside the Wassler home #####

"Karen, do you know where Paige is?" Jules asked.

"Uh, no. She's been job hunting for a couple weeks now so she's out late sometimes." Karen crossed her arms over her chest.

Jules looked at Greg then back to Karen. "How did she lose her job?"

Karen sighed. "She said her boss Carolyn went off on her about the presentation she gave for a new client. She said Carolyn didn't even let her finish, just stopped her in the middle, told her it was horrible and embarrassed her in front of the client. It's too bad. She really loved that job." She shook her head.

"Has she had problems with Carolyn before?" Jules asked.

Greg took a couple steps away from Jules and Karen. "Go ahead George."

"I just saw a car come down the street and pull into a neighbor's driveway."

"Ok?" Greg ignored the urge to say, 'yeah, so?'. He knew George wouldn't mention it unless it was important.

"It looked like the person slowed and hesitantly pulled into the driveway. They sat there for a moment just looking ahead. I moved to the side of the truck, I think she was watching me." George walked into the truck and entered the plate of the car into the database.

"She?" Greg looked at Jules who had turned to him.

"Yeah, I saw a ponytail. Once I moved, she backed out and took off back down the street. She didn't squeal her tires or anything, I'm sure she wanted to appear natural. I got the plate." George was looking at a picture of a young woman with brown hair, blue eyes and a prominent chin.

"Paige Wassler?" Jules asked looking at Karen.

"Yes." George confirmed.

"Ok. We need everything you can find on Paige Wassler and Carolyn.." Greg walked back next to Jules and looked at Karen expectantly.

"Carolyn Harris. She's the VP or something of Franklin Media Services."

"You copy George?" Greg asked.

"Copy Boss." George answered and started typing.

"Get an APB out on Paige and Carolyn's vehicles. Donna? Charles?" Greg looked at the ceiling.

"We'll go talk to Carolyn." Donna said as she and Charles walked down the stairs. She hitched her chin at Greg and he walked to her frowning. "There's some things you need to see in her bedroom." She walked out the front door with Charles right behind her. She told George, Mark and Jim to stay put while she, Lance and Charled went to talk to Carolyn.

"Where would she go Karen?" Jules said gently.

"Um. I don't know, honestly. She's solitary a lot, a by-product of the accident." Karen put a hand over her mouth. Oh god, were they saying she's done something?

Jules looked down the row of pictures and stopped at a picture of Paige and a brunette with braces. "Is this her friend?" She held up the picture.

"Yes. That's Virginia, her best friend since grade school. Please, what's going on? Is Paige in trouble?" She looked from Jules to Greg.

"Constables Scarlatti and Braddock are missing right now, so we're following leads. You said you only wrote eight letters, which means Paige wrote eighteen letters to Officer Scarlatti." Jules explained.

"You think she did something to Spike?" Karen's eyes watered. No, not Paige. She couldn't go through something like this again. Not like she did with Angelica.

"We're not sure, but we think it may be possible. You said she was solitary due to an accident, what happened?" Jules watched as Greg went upstairs.

##### Stables, somewhere in Toronto #####

Bang! Sam's knees hit the wall again, except this time he had enough momentum between the run and his moving feet to scratch his way to the top. He grabbed onto the top of the wall and pulled with his arms while he stuck his toes against the wall. He pulled himself up, got his hips situated on the edge of the wall and rested for a moment. He blew out a breath.

"Sam?" Spike called. He walked backwards in his stall to the long wall and looked up, getting a small glance of blonde hair.

Sam looked up and could only see Spike's head. It was the best sight he's seen in the last couple hours. "I'm ok." He waved. "I may be able to get down the outside wall of my stall." He pulled himself up onto the 12"

ledge with the 1" lip and crawled along it. He got to the outside wall and looked down. The fall was going to suck, but if he hung from the top of the wall and then dropped down it'd only be a little less than a four foot drop.

"Carolyn? You doing ok?" Spike called out, looking up at Sam with concern.

"Yeah." Carolyn said sleepily. She was curled up in the hay, ignoring the awful smells that came with being so close to the floor.

"Sam is coming ok? Just hold on. Tell me about yourself." Spike called.

Sam turned himself around and put his hands on the edge of the wall. He gave Spike one last look and slowly put each foot on the wall with his toes bent. Unfortunately, his left foot slipped and his torso slammed against the wall. He hung there for a moment, pushing down the pain and let go of the edge. He landed on his feet next to a pitchfork. "I'm out. Carolyn, talk to me."

"Sam?" Carolyn called, opening her eyes. Was he really out? "I'm down here! Sam? Can you hear me?"

"I hear you. I'm coming! Keep talking." Sam moved down several stalls and started knocking on doors. "Carolyn?"

"No. I'm here! Keep coming." She listened to the knocks, that one sounded close. "No not yet. Keep going. Please help me!" She heard another knock and saw her door shake. "Yes! Help me!"

Sam heard the click of a gun being cocked. He closed his eyes and put his hands up.


	15. Chapter 15

"Boss?" Ed said as he entered the house, drawing in hand. He sawJules and handed it to her. "The sketch from the neighbor."

"Thanks Ed." Jules took the picture, the blank side facing Karen. Jules looked at Ed and he turned the drawing to Karen. He could see the strain and worry lining Jules' face even though she had her professional mask on.

Karen gasped. She was looking at a perfect drawing of her daughter. She looked up at the two officers.

"This was drawn by one of our sketch artists based on the description by a witness who said this was the woman that took her from her apartment and used her to gain access to Constable Scarlatti and then Constable Braddock. She took Spike and Sam at gunpoint from Spike's apartment and left the witness duct taped to a chair." When Karen's jaw dropped, she continued, "so we need your help Karen. We need to find them before Paige does something she'll regret."

"Oh my god." Karen felt like she was going to faint and sat heavily on the couch behind her. Her daughter kidnapped two police officers? Why? She knew why she took Spike, obviously she wanted to talk to him about her aunt, but why Sam? She saw Jules sit next to her out of the corner of her eye.

"Does she have anywhere that she liked to go? Someplace she felt safe? That she felt she could be herself?" Jules asked putting a hand on Karen's arm. "Help us bring her home safe Karen."

##### Carolyn's home #####

Donna waited while the door opened and anxious man appeared.

"I thought she had to be missing more than an hour for you to respond?" The man frowned at them.

"I'm sorry?" Donna asked, equally confused.

"Well aren't you here because I reported Carolyn missing? Oh god." He backed up, his eyes wide, thinking the worst.

"No." Donna looked at Charles. "Are you Carolyn Harris' husband?"

"Yes. I'm Harold Harris. Was she in an accident?"

"No. You said your wife is missing? When was she last seen?"

"She left the office at five and was supposed to have a massage at 5:15. I called her masseuse and she said the appointment was cancelled. It doesn't make sense, Carolyn is a creature of habit. She always gets a massage every Thursday. She never misses it, even for family function." He sighed and stepped back, inviting them in with a gesture.

"So you called the PD and reported her missing." Donna nodded. "Mr. Harris, did your wife talk about an employee she fired a couple weeks ago?"

Harold poured a large glass of wine and took a sip, thinking. "Yes, um, Paige something. She said that Paige screwed up big time with a new client. She did a really poor job with the presentation and the client walked out. Carolyn said the client told her he wouldn't work with the firm unless she fired Paige. She had no choice." He stopped mid sip and looked at them with concern. "You don't think Paige has anything to do with Carolyn's disappearance do you?"

"It's a possibility. Boss, you copy all that?" Donna asked looking away from the husband.

"I did. George get Ed and Raf headsets, I need them in on this." Greg looked at the ceiling over the single bed in Paige's room.

"Already done Greg. We heard. So now she's got three people." Ed said shaking his head.

"Looks like it. Jules, I need you and Karen to come up here. Donna, keep talking to the husband, sounds like he knows Paige."

"Copy." Jules said and looked at Karen. "We need to go upstairs."

"Copy." Donna answered. "Mr. Harris, it sounds like you know Paige. Can you tell me what you know about her?"

##### Stables, somewhere in Toronto #####

Paige was pissed. How the hell did he get out? She had pulled her car around to the back of the stables so it couldn't be seen from the road. She had heard them yelling to each other and rushed into the barn from a side door in time to see Sam knocking on Carolyn's door. She walked up behind him quietly while they yelled to each other, put the gun to his head and cocked it. She smiled when he froze and raised his arms. She typed on her phone and played it. "What in the hell do you think you're doing? Well, now you get to help me. Open the door."

Sam looked to the side, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "It's locked."

Paige moved in front of him, took the key from her pocket and undid the padlock. She stepped back and motioned for him to open the door.

Spike put his ear to the door. He could hear low, muffled voices but not distinct words. "Sam? You get in?" He called.

"Yeah, we're in." Sam said looking at the woman before he walked into the stall. He walked over to the Carolyn, lying in a heap on the the hay. He knelt down and pulled back the blood soaked blanket, but stopped when it stuck to her skin. He assumed that was where the wound was. If it was stuck to the wound then it was clotted and it needed to remain that way until she got to a hospital. He put two fingers on her neck. Her pulse was steady but not as strong as it should be. He looked up at the woman in the doorway. "She needs a doctor. I know you didn't mean to stab her, but it's not too late to fix this."

We? Thought Spike. Craaaap. Their captor was back. He put his ear back to the door, trying to listen.

Paige scoffed and typed on the phone. "This is what I want. Pick her up."

Sam turned back to Carolyn and carefully slid his arms under her legs. She stirred and opened her eyes. He put an arm around her middle and got up on one knee before bringing her all the way up.

Carolyn felt herself being lifted and opened her eyes. She put her arm around the blonde man's neck and put her head on his shoulder. She lifted her head when he started to walk out of the room. "Are we going home?"

"No. She's back." Sam whispered as he carried Carolyn past the woman and down the hallway made by the stalls on either side as she indicated.

"Stop." Came the electronic voice behind him. He stopped and waited. He shook Carolyn a little to get her to wake up. "Need you to wake up now. Open your eyes Carolyn."

Carolyn did as instructed. She picked her head up and looked behind them. "Paige. What are you doing?" She asked aloud.

"You'll see." Paige signed. "Tell him to put you down. When he does, kneel."

Carolyn relayed the message and was surprised that Sam could lift and lower her so easily and gently. When she was on the ground, she got into a kneeling position, facing Paige. "Please stop this Paige."

"No. You all deserve what is happening. Today, today of all days you will know how each of you have made my life miserable!" Paige signed angrily, her arms flying.

Sam watched the exchange. He wondered again why the woman could hear but not speak. She obviously had a good handle on sign language. He wished he knew it. Paige, he thought, why does that name sound familiar? He frowned and looked at the floor. His head shot up when he remembered.

##### Wassler home, Paige's room #####

When Jules and Karen walked into the room, Greg gave Karen a concerned look. "When was the last time you came in here Karen?"

Karen looked at him with derision. "My daughter is 22 years old, an adult. This is the only room in the house that is just hers, her private space. I owe her that right." Karen said angrily and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I understand. You're right, she does need her own space. I'm sorry." Greg apologized. "Jules." He motioned for her to come forward and then at the ceiling.

Jules' breath caught in her throat. It was a picture of Spike, standing outside the truck. This girl had it bad for Spike. She sighed in frustration. Why hadn't they done something sooner? Come talk to her?

Greg put a hand on Jules' shoulder. "This started two years ago, maybe sooner, nothing we could've done. This is more than just Spike, too."

Jules took a breath and looked at him. "Yeah. It's like a hit list of people that she thinks hurt her, but why is Sam on it?"

"Jules." Greg said in his quiet, fatherly way.

"Oh god." Karen walked to the mirrored dressing table and put a hand over her mouth. There were at least 20 pictures of Spike, some with Sam, some without.

Jules looked at Karen and saw the pictures. One was of Sam with his sniper rifle on his back, standing next to Spike. "Sam was the subject officer that day. He killed her aunt."

Karen turned to look at them, pain registering on her face. Her eyes filled and overflowed. She pulled the stool out from the dressing table and sat down. "Dammit Angelica." She sobbed. She looked up at Jules and nodded, wiping her face. "You know don't you? That's what you were getting at earlier with the blue or brown eyes baby facts."

Jules nodded. "Paige is your sister's daughter." She walked over and put a hand on Karen's shoulder. "Does Paige know?"

"Yes. We told her when she turned 18." Karen grabbed a tissue from the dressing table and blew her nose.

"Why did you raise Paige?" Jules asked gently.

"Ang was so devastated when her boyfriend John was killed. They found an engagement ring in his pocket when he died. They were supposed to go on a picnic at sunset. She was eight months pregnant with Paige when he died. She was so hysterical when she found out that she went into early labor." She smiled through her tears. "Paige was early, but she was perfect.

When Ang woke up after she wouldn't talk. She totally shut down.

She wouldn't even hold her daughter. They put her in the psych ward, but she didn't care. She started throwing things whenever anyone went in her room so they put her in a padded room with only a mattress to sleep on. It was awful. I didn't dare bring the baby to see her, but I went and talked to her through the food slot. I told her how well Paige was doing, when she started to smile and sleep through the night. None of it fazed her." She looked at Jules. "Do you know how much that hurt to someone like me?"

Jules nodded in understanding. "You couldn't have children and she was basically throwing away her only daughter." Jules shook her head. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if she couldn't have kids with Sam. Whoa, did she just say kids and Sam in the same sentence? She thought of their friend Mik who was in a similar situation.

"So I did the only logical thing. We took Paige in and raised her as our own. It was wonderful. Finally having the child I never thought I'd have. Ang was in the psych ward for two years before they finally got her back to a functioning person. I was afraid she'd come take Paige when she got out, but she didn't." A tear made a trail down her cheek. "She came to see us and asked us to keep Paige. She needed to get her life back together before she could be a mother.

We agreed. I was on cloud nine. Paige was mine, whether I gave birth to her or not. Hell, I named her. Ang was so out of it then she couldn't even put two words together. We agreed that we would tell Paige the truth when she turned eighteen if Ang didn't take her back before that. Ang never did, but she came around a lot and the two of them became very close. She never missed Christmas or a birthday with Paige. On Paige's 18th birthday we sat her down and told her the truth."

"How did she take it?" Greg asked, opening the laptop on the desk.

"Not well at first, but she understood. She was glad that she and Ang had become so close over the years. It was rocky for them at first to transition from aunt/niece to mother/daughter." Karen scoffed. "They butted heads a lot because they were so alike." Her face fell. "Then the accident at the factory."

"What happened?" Jules asked, interested. Another piece to the puzzle, she thought.

#################

 **AN:** I love all the comments about the cliffhangers. Hee hee! Sorry, but I am mean that way! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming!


	16. Chapter 16

##### Harris residence #####

"I've seen Paige at the company get togethers. She seemed nice, but communication was a little difficult." Harold said, lifting a shoulder.

"How so?" Donna asked, but put a finger up when she heard Katen speak.

###### Wassler residence, Paige's room #####

Karen sighed. "Paige was determined to do things her way. It's always been her way or the highway. You can imagine what that's like with a teenager." She looked up at Jules. "So, when she turned 18 she decided she wasn't going to college. No matter what I said, that was what she wanted. So she got a job working at the tap and die factory. She ran one machine at first, but they trained her on a couple machines. Her boss Carl was very impressed with her.

One day she was working on a new machine. One that put the groves on the tap so that it can make threads. The piece kicked out of the machine and hit her in the side of the neck." She pointed to the side of her neck and took a ragged breath. "It was so scary. She nearly died. It damaged her voice box so badly that they had to remove it. They gave her a wand to use that amplifies the vibrations she can make but she hated it."

"So she uses sign language?" Jules asked.

"Yes. We took her to the deaf school in Brampton. She stayed there for six months. In the meantime, her father and I took private lessons to learn to communicate with her. We also got her a phone with text to voice software so she could use that. She was so angry. She sued the company for having faulty safety measures on the machine."

"What happened with that?"

Greg turned the laptop and it brought up the login page. "Do you know her password?"

Karen stood and went to him. "I do." She typed in the password and they watched the computer load. When it finally loaded it went straight to the last thing Paige was looking at. A picture of a table and chairs could be seen. There was mail on the table. "George, need you to come upstairs." Greg looked at Jules. He was pretty sure he already knew where this camera was. He had seen it in Spike's apartment.

"Where is that? It doesn't- that's not my kitchen." Karen frowned and shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure that's Spike's kitchen, Karen. She was watching him." Jules said. "Where would she go?"

Karen looked into the honest and worried brown eyes. She sighed and tried to think. She took out her phone and said, "this is the number for her best friend Virginia, maybe they're together. Uh," she stopped and saw a picture on the dresser. She looked at Jules, an idea lighting her face. "The old Plankton Stables on the edge of town. She went there for lessons when she was younger, but they closed last year. She was so disappointed."

Ed nodded and said, "on it." He walked out of the house and saw Mark and Jim rounding the corner. "You guys come with us, George, stay here in case they need back up."

"Jules, go with them. I'll feed you on the fly." Greg said. He gave Jules a concerned look. "Be careful."

"Copy Boss." Jules breathed and headed for the door. "Ed, on my way."

"Copy Jules." Ed stood at the door to the SUV and watched Jules hurry out. "Donna?"

"Copy Ed. Thank you for your help Mr. Harris. I need you to come with us and stay in the truck when we get where we're going." Donna said to him.

"Did you find my wife?" Harold asked putting his glass down and heading for the door.

"We hope so." Donna said as they left the house and climbed into the SUV.

##### inside Plankton Stables #####

Sam's head snapped up when he realized who was in front of him. "Paige." His eyes locked with hers. "Paige Wassler."

"Yes." Paige smiled. Maybe he was smarter than she thought. "Now go open that door." She pointed to the door next to Carolyn's as Carolyn translated.

"You wrote all those letters to Spike." Sam stood still, his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. "Can you tell me why?"

"Smart man. Now open the goddamned door." Paige pointed the gun at him.

"Ok." Sam said and walked to the door next to the one he just carried Carolyn out of. He waited while she unlocked it and he walked inside. He went to Carl and helped him to his feet. "You ok?" He asked.

Carl nodded as he stood and let the blond man lead him out into the hallway where Paige was pointing a gun at them. "Paige, what's going on? What is this all about?"

So he knows her too, Sam thought. This is interesting. He helped Carl to where Carolyn was sitting and then lowered him into a kneeling position a couple feet from her. He turned and looked at Paige. Time to let Spike out, he thought.

Paige smiled. She knew he was waiting for her to let his friend out. She pointed the gun towards the other end of the barn and they walked down there. Before she did she issued a warning to Carolyn. "You move and I blow the blonde's head off. Then the other cop, then this guy. You get to watch them all die before I kill you." She smiled when Carolyn nodded her head. She walked Sam down to the stall two before his and unlocked the door. She waved the gun for him to step back and typed on her phone. "No tricks."

Spike waited as the door opened slowly. He saw her first and was about to rush her when the door opened fully and he saw she had her arm up with the gun pointed at Sam's head. He put his hands up and walked towards them. He stopped when he got to the door. She stepped back and waved the gun towards the two people in the middle. When they got to Carolyn and Carl, Spike and Sam stopped. Paige stepped to the side and smiled at them. She stomped her foot and both Carolyn and Carl looked at her. "You translate." She pointed to Carolyn who nodded.

Carolyn watched Paige and relayed her instructions. "Spike, remove the duct tape on Sam's wrist. Listen to me very carefully. If either of you try anything I will kill you without even thinking about it."

Sam looked at Spike and said, "we understand."

Spike gave Sam an apologetic look and undid the tape from his wrists. He cringed when the tape pulled on Sam's arm hair.

"We're going to be ok." Sam barely whispered.

Spike nodded slightly in acknowledgement and looked at Paige. "Hands behind your back blondie. Tape them together."

When Spike was done, Paige looked at Sam. "Kneel." When he obliged she looked at Spike. "Put the others hands behind their backs." It took a few minutes, but he got Carolyn and Carl's hands taped behind their backs. She walked to Spike who was standing next to Carolyn and motioned for him to put his hands forward. She was not gentle as she ripped the tape off and smiled when he cringed at the last bit coming off.

Spike didn't wait for her to say so, he turned and put his hands behind his back. Immediately after she finished taping his wrists she shoved him and he fell over Carolyn which made her scream. He rolled and landed on Sam who had Carl next to him. He immediately got up and looked at Carolyn and tried to see if he'd hurt her. "You ok?"

Carolyn nodded although that really hurt her side. She thought maybe she felt a little trickle of blood down that side. Carolyn struggled, but got back up on her knees with a grunt. She shook her head but the tears started to fall.

##### Wassler residence, Paige's bedroom #####

When George appeared in the bedroom doorway, Greg pointed to the laptop. Can you trace that signal? See if it goes where we think it does. See what else you can find on the laptop too."

"Copy." George nodded and sat down at the desk. It took him five seconds to find the camera location. "It's Spike's apartment." He looked up at Greg. He started looking through the files on the laptop.

Karen's eyes watered. Her daughter was a stalker. How did she let this happen? Why didn't she see the signs? Do something?

Greg watched Karen beating herself up. "Sometimes we see what we want to see in someone. Sometimes we only see what they want us to see."

Karen looked at him. "You're trying to make me feel better, but it's not working."

"I know." Greg nodded.

"Boss." George said looking up and back at Greg. When Greg walked over and looked at the screen, George pointed to it. He brought up all the information stored on the hard drive. "There are dozens of files about the shooting at the brick building two years ago. The report made by the paper and subsequent articles about the shooter and Spike. There are also some conspiracy rumblings in one of the independent papers, The Toronto Voice. She kept notes about everything she found in this word document."

Greg read the list. All of the points twisted the facts of what happened that day, and even more were way out in left field. "Damn." He stood, took his hat off and rubbed a hand over his head.

##### SUV on the way to location #####

"How much further?" Ed asked looking at Raf.

Raf looked at the GPS and said, "maybe ten more minutes. It's out in the boonies."

"Do we have any floor plans for this place?" Ed asked, looking in the rearview at Mark, Jim and Jules.

Mark was looking at his PDA and pressed a button. "Just sent it to your PDAs. Not much to the place. A barn door on each end, a regular door that opens into the side of the building into a tack room, 12 stalls, and a utility room across from the tack room. The road leads straight to the barn so we'll have to park back from it so we aren't seen."

"Ok good." Ed nodded. "Donna, we'll meet at the beginning of the road and figure out a tac plan."

"Copy Ed. We're about ten minutes behind you, but we're going as fast as we can, but we're getting into the wildlife kingdom here." Donna said watching the tree line on either side of the road.

"Right, no adventures into the woods." Jules gave a soft laugh. When Jim gave her an amused look she smiled broadly. She nudged him with her elbow. "Hey weren't you driving?"

"Yeah," Mark scoffed, "that's why he's not allowed to anymore."

Everyone laughed as Donna launched into a retelling of the story of how they almost hit a deer, the SUV flew off the road and got wedged between two trees. "I'm sure I heard the deer scream as we barely missed it and went careening into the woods. I'm still not sure how we didn't hit a tree."

"We did!" Mark laughed. "It was with the sides instead of the front!"

"Who was driving when this happened?" Harold asked incredulously.

"Don't worry, It wasn't me." Donna smiled at him in the rearview.


	17. Chapter 17

##### Wassler residence #####

"Karen, we're going to need your help." Greg looked at her seriously.

"Ok." Karen steeled herself and stood.

"Good." Greg looked at George and tipped his head. "Let's go. Ed, Donna, on our way to you."

##### Road to Plankton Stables #####

"Copy Boss. We're at the road leading to the stables, waiting for Donna." Ed answered and got out, followed by Jules, Raf, Mark and Jim.

Mark and Raf took out their PDAs while the others gathered around. The place was fairly isolated. There were trees all the way up to the barn where it opened up into 10 acres of fenced fields. They were glad for the trees, it would provide cover for their approach to the barn.

Jules smiled and chuckled as she thought about what Spike would say about walking in the woods.

Ed looked at her. "What?" He said softly and raised an eyebrow.

"Spike. 'My people and woods, not a good combination.'" She quoted from the call nearly three years ago where they had to chase one of the brothers through the woods and Spike had been injured by a chemical bomb the kid threw at Spike's back. Lew had burned his hands trying to put the fire out on Spike's back. Her heart tugged at the thought of Lew. "He'd hate this plan." Jules looked at him with fear and concern.

Ed chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder. "He would." His eyes and voice softened. "We'll find them and get them home safe."

Jules nodded and took a breath to stave off the tears that threatened to rise. She hoped Sam and Spike weren't being mistreated.

##### inside Plankton Stables #####

Spike looked at Sam to make sure he was ok.

Sam nodded and sat up on his knees. He had leaned towards Spike when he saw him fall and braced for the impact. It had hurt his shoulder when Spike hit it, but he had helped break Spike's fall so he didn't get hurt. That meant more to him at this point. He took a quick look at Carl. He seemed to be the least injured of the four of them. He had a contusion on the side of his head that looked kind of nasty, but he seemed oriented and alert. He was a little surprised when she stuck the phone in his face, a number ready to be dialed. He looked up at her questioningly.

Paige held up the phone and signed to Carolyn one handed. "Talk. Get him here, no tricks." She pressed the button, put the phone to his ear, let him hold it with his shoulder while the phone rang.

"Hello?"

Sam closed his eyes at the sound of the familiar voice. He looked at her defiantly.

Paige stepped back, pointed the gun and fired near Spike's knee.

Spike jumped in time and the bullet imbedded in the floor. He gave a small sigh of relief and looked at Sam, slowly shaking his head. I don't care what she does, do not do it, his look said.

"Helloo?" The male voice became more insistent.

Sam cleared his throat and held Spike's gaze. "Hey Wordy." He said evenly.

Spike looked at Paige. "No! He's doesn't need to be part of this!"

Paige walked to him and sent a roundhouse kick aimed at his head.

Spike saw it and ducked to the side, feeling her jeans scrape across his shoulder and ear. He looked up and saw another kick coming and threw himself backwards, landing on his back and lifting his legs up so he didn't injure his hips. He rolled to his side as she brought a foot down by his head. He stopped moving when he saw her pointing the gun at Sam's head.

"Hey Sam! What's the good word?" Wordy smiled and looked at Shel.

Sam looked up at Paige expectantly. What was he supposed to say?

Paige signed to Carolyn who looked like she was falling asleep. "Tell him you want to show him a new running trail by the old Plankton Stables."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a run. I found a great trail by the old Plankton stables I want to show you. Then maybe we can go for a frosty afterward." Sam said trying to keep it light.

Wordy froze. Frosty was their signal for officer in trouble. "Are you really at the stables?"

"Yeah it'll be fun. I'll bet I can still outrun you. I'll give you one in four odds." Sam smiled at Paige.

"Got it. Does Greg or anyone know?" Wordy asked. He knew they probably had limited time to talk.

"Nah, we'll only be gone a few hours. Tell Shelly not to worry, but tell them that we'll need our energy management system."

"Ok, I'll call them. Don't worry, we're coming." Wordy said worriedly. "Anything else you can tell me?"

"Great! Spike and I will see you then." Sam looked at Paige and saw she still had moved the gun to Spike's head.

The line was silent for a moment. "Spike is with you? Oh man. Any of the others?" Wordy set his mouth in a thin line.

"Hang up." Carolyn translated as Paige glared at Sam. He was taking too long.

"Hurry." Sam said as Paige took the phone from him.

##### Wordsworth home #####

Wordy heard the dial tone and hung up the phone. "Shel." He called in the direction of the kitchen where he knew she was headed to finish supper.

"Yeah?" Shel stepped from the kitchen and peeked out from the dining room wall. "I gotta go. That was Sam, he and Spike are in trouble. Kidnapped. I gotta call Ed."

Shelly stepped around the wall and went to him as he dialed.

"Ed, hey it's Wordy." Wordy looked at his wife, concern etching his face.

"Hey Wordy. I got a situation here, I can't-" Ed looked at Jules. They just heard a gunshot and we're gearing up to head to the stables.

"Does it have to do with Sam and Spike getting kidnapped?" Wordy cut in.

Ed frowned at Jules. "How'd you know?"

"Because I just got a call from Sam." Wordy answered.

"What?!" Ed said incredulously. "Hold on Wordy." He put his phone to his chest and spoke into his headset. "Sidney, can you patch my phone into our headsets?"

"No problem Ed." Sidney pushed some buttons and said, "go ahead."

"Ok Wordy, you said you got a call from Sam? When?"

Wordy heard Jules gasp. "Just before I called you. He had to speak in code, but he said there's one subject and four 're at the old Plankton Stables."

"Four?" Greg said as he made his way down the forested road to everyone. "Sidney, I need you to see if anyone else was reported missing today, anyone named Carl."

"Copy Boss." Sydney answered and started typing on his computer.

"What are you thinking Boss?" Ed asked. "Who's the fourth?"

"My best guess is her boss from the factory where she was hurt." Greg said, looking at Karen in the rearview.

"Sam also said that he didn't know if you knew they've been missing for a couple hours and that they'll need EMS. Where are you guys?"

"We're actually at the road to the Plankton Stables. Sidney, send EMS to our location." Ed paused, then continued. "We've been working on finding them for the past couple hours. We went to see the woman who sent the letters, but found out it's her daughter."

"Ok, I'm on my way, be there in ten." Wordy said as he walked to the door.

"No. That's what she wants. Remember the letters? She mentioned those of us that were at the brick building that day. The ones she feels took part in taking her mother's life, the mother she just found earlier that year." Greg argued.

"Sam and Spike are more important than her vendetta. I'm almost to the car, be there soon." Wordy pressed the talk button on the phone, handed it to Shelly, kissed and hugged her and got in his car.

##### Inside the stables #####

"Why do you want Wordy here?" Sam asked.

Paige signed but she didn't hear Carolyn translate. She looked next to Spike and saw that Carolyn had her head on her chest. She moved back and kicked Carolyn hard in the knee.

Carolyn woke with a start when pain shot through her kneecap. She cried out in pain and looked up. "Please Paige. I need a doctor."

"Listen to her Paige, you don't want her to die. If she does this gets a whole lot worse for you." Spike said evenly.

"I don't give a fuck if she dies. She deserves it after what she's done." Paige signed with fury.

"What has she done?" Spike asked.

"No. It's not time yet." Paige shook her head as she signed.

Spike frowned at her. What did she mean?

"So what happens now?" Sam asked.

Paige smiled. "Now we wait. The show will start soon."

##############

AN: Oh how right she is! :) Short and sweet this time! Believe me when I say it will be worth the wait! So, what do you think Paige is going to say to Spike and Sam? If you haven't read my story Mine (which I have been referencing), don't worry.. You'll understand soon. ;) As always, thanks for reading and reviewing! Please keep it up!

##############


	18. Chapter 18

##### woods outside Plankton Stables #####

"Carl Zeis was reported missing by his wife an hour ago. She tried calling him at the office, but he didn't answer. She called back on the regular line and asked the night supervisor to check on him. His office was empty. No sign of a struggle. A worker did report that he saw a woman matching Paige's description walking with Carl towards the main office, but didn't see them again after that." Sidney relayed.

"Thanks Sidney." Greg answered.

"Ok, stealth approach, the Boss and Raf are with me on Alpha. Donna, George and Lance, Bravo, Jim and Mark are Charlie, Jules and Charles, I need you to find sniper perches." Ed said looking at the group.

"I'm coming in too Ed." Wordy said from the back of the group.

"Wordy-" Ed shook his head vehemently.

"Ed." Wordy said as a warning. "I'm going in." He repeated stubbornly.

Ed looked at Wordy and scoffed. He knew from their years together that arguing with Wordy was futile once he had his pig-headed mind set. He also knew that Wordy would want to be there for Spike and Sam after this was over. "Get a vest on."

Wordy turned and went to the back of one of the SUVs. The team had briefed him on what they'd learned so far about the subject Paige Wassler. He shook his head as he thought about that day at the brick building and the aftermath with Spike. It'd been really rough the first couple weeks. Hell, it'd been tough for months after. He hoped this didn't set back the progress Spike had made. He searched the back of the truck and didn't find a spare vest. He walked to the next one and found one.

"Need a hand?" Jules smiled as she watched Wordy struggle a little with the vest. The SRU vests were a little more complicated than the normal vests worn by the PD. There were extra straps and pockets that make putting it on interesting if you haven't done it every day.

Wordy looked up. "Been awhile." He smiled sheepishly.

"No. That one, there." Jules pointed to one of the straps he was about to put in the wrong place.

"Thanks." Wordy smiled and finished securing the vest. He looked at Jules and could see she was barely keeping it together. He stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. "We'll get them out safe." He said quietly.

Jules reveled in the strength of Wordy's arms. They weren't the arms she wanted around her just then, but they were just as good. She pulled back, looked at him and nodded.

Once Wordy and Jules joined the group, Ed looked at all of them. "Alpha is going to the barn door on the south end, Bravo has the north end, Charlie the side door and get us eyes and ears. Good? Let's go. Wordy you're with me."

Everyone answered, "copy." And started making their way quietly through the woods.

##### inside the Plankton Stables #####

Paige paced back and forth in front of her four hostages. She knew they were coming, they had to be. The call to Wordy would've given them her location, just like she wanted. They'd be coming for their friends and probably the other two as well. She'd be surprised if they knew about Carl and Carolyn. How could they?

It didn't matter though. Soon, she thought, this will all be over soon. She looked up and signed, "I'm doing this for you momma." She wasn't expecting Carolyn to translate that. She turned and glared at Carolyn.

Sam frowned and looked at Spike. Her mom is alive. "What do you mean by that Paige?"

Paige turned her gaze to Sam. "Sit there and shut up or this time I won't miss." She pointed the gun at Spike's thigh.

Sam stared at Paige for a moment. He didn't understand why Carolyn and Carl were here if this was about her aunt. They didn't have anything to do with that. He knew in that moment that this was more than just her aunt, much bigger.

##### outside Plankton Stables #####

Ed moved to the corner of the building and signaled everyone to stop. "Alpha in position."

"Bravo in position." Donna answered.

Jules and Charles waited while Jim and Mark cleared the tack room and then helped Jules climb up onto the wall of the tack room. Once she was up she walked along the wall like Sam had done earlier. She didn't like how exposed she felt walking the outer wall. She got to the wall between the stall she just walked past and the next one and crouched down. This was a good angle.

She stood, walked down the dividing wall and crouched down. She looked around for something to tie off to, there wasn't anything. She got out her remi and started setting it up, moving slowly and carefully. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Sam and Spike seemed unharmed. She got set up and laid down in the wall. She adjusted slightly as her body didn't quite fit between the 1" lip on either side. It pressed into her, but she couldn't lean any further or she'd fall off. This was as good as it was going to get. "Sierra One in position."

While Jules was getting to her perch, Charles ran around the outside of the barn to the other side to see if he could find a perch on the opposite side of the stalls. As he got to the corner past Donna, George and Lance his eye caught a gap in the wooden siding. He stuck his fingers in and pulled gently. The panel pulled open and revealed a set of stairs.

Donna saw Charles open the panel and nodded to him. "Go careful."

"Copy." Charles nodded back. "Found a set of stairs. Looks like it goes to the loft above the stables. Heading up." He said for the rest of the team. He slowly made his way up the stairs in the dark, gun drawn. When he got to the top he took out his mirror and looked around. It looked clear so he went up and walked around the huge space. Once he was sure it was clear he walked around quietly, using his flashlight. "Clear. Looking for a perch." He said quietly. It was a storage for space although it was almost completely empty.

"Copy." Ed said quietly.

Charles kept walking and nearly tripped over something in the middle of the floor. He squatted down and used his flashlight to reveal a hatch in the floor. He found the handle and lifted it, flinching when it squeaked. He looked down and saw he was about 30 feet behind the subject and the hostages. He pulled his remi from his back and started getting set up.

"What do you see Jules?" Ed asked as he moved forward, closer to the edge of the open barn door.

"Subject is agitated. Walking back and forth in front of the four hostages with a gun but it is down right now. The hostages look a little beat up but ok. One female hostage has blood coming from her side. There's a blanket over it so I can't tell how bad it is. They're all on their knees, hands tied behind their backs." Jules stopped and watched Paige for a moment. "She keeps looking at her watch. She's waiting for us. Boss, she's going to make a show of the four hostages. An example, this isn't just about how they hurt her, but how we hurt her."

"Copy Jules. This is the main event and we're all invited." Greg nodded from behind Ed. He took his hat off and rubbed his head. He put his hat back on. "Charlie, we have ears?"

Jim, holding the parabolic earphones on, nodded to Mark at the same time.

"Coming to you." Mark answered.

"Sierra Two in position." Charles said.

Jules lifted her head and looked across the barn. She caught sight of the open hatch and the tip of a remi pointed at the subject. She put her eye back to the scope. Nice perch, she thought.

Paige looked at her watch again. She didn't understand why it was taking them so long. She didn't hear any sirens or any noise for that matter. She looked angrily at Sam. "What is taking so long?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Listen Paige, this isn't going to go the way you want. They aren't going to let you harm us." Sam looked around the barn and caught sight of Jules on top of the wall between stalls behind Paige about thirty feet. He gave her a slight nod and saw her pick her head up from the sight and settle back in. They're here.

"I don't care what they want! This is about what I want!" Paige signed angrily.

Spike looked at Paige. Those were the exact words her aunt had used. Flashes of his time in the brick building came back. Arms and legs tied to the twin bed bolted to the floor, cold air being blown on his nearly naked body, matches being lit and dropped. He shook his head to make the images disappear. "You're not there." He whispered. He wanted to tell himself he was safe, but he knew otherwise.

Sam looked at Spike with worry. Damn it! He knew this would probably happen, but it didn't worry him any less. "That's right Spike. Not. There." Sam whispered. When Spike looked at him he moved his eyes towards Jules and back to Spike. After all this time. After months of helping Spike through trigger after trigger. After Spike finally really returned to his old self. The smile finally reaching his eyes and the return of the pranks.

The first prank when Spike had finally, really returned to his old self had been sweet, but messy. Spike had rigged a fan to turn on when Sam opened his locker door which would blow on the big pile of flour in front of it. The guys had been gathered around the lockers talking about various things when Sam opened his locker and a big puff of white encased him. It'd been hilarious to see Sam so covered in flour that his hair was completely white in the front.

Sam had turned and looked at Spike, blinking and making the flour fall off his eyes. Spike had warned Jules ahead of time so she had snuck into the locker room while they were talking. They were all laughing hysterically when Sam had grinned at Spike and then lunged at him. Spike had yelped as he tried to dodge Sam! "don't get my uniform dirty!" Sam had laughed and chased Spike around the SRU until he finally caught him in the workout room and tackled him on the mats. Sam had rolled them back and forth until Spike was covered in flour too, not to mention the mats. Sam had to shampoo his hair three times before he got all of the flour out. He still hadn't gotten Spike back for that yet.

Spike nodded slightly in understanding, but this wasn't helping the flashes. Once again he was immobilized and at the mercy of a crazy woman.

Ed looked at Greg and Wordy, seeing the same concern he was sure was on his own face. "Greg."

"I know Eddie." Greg said. This was going to be rough.

"What's our play here? She wants a showdown. Who knows what she'll do if we go in there. It's what she wants." Ed asked. They couldn't risk her shooting the hostages if they go in, but who knows what she'll do if they don't give her what she wants.

"I'm calling her." Greg got up and walked into the woods. He waited while the phone rang.

Paige looked at her phone. The display said Strategic Response Unit. She smiled, walked to Carolyn, hit the button and put the phone to her ear.

Carolyn looked up when Paige approached, but even that was a lot of effort. She was so tired. She put her head to the side to hold the phone and said, "hello?"

"This is Sergeant Greg Parker with the Strategic Response Unit. Is this Carolyn?" Greg looked at the barn. He could see into the barn, but he was back far enough in the dark woods that they couldn't see him.

"It's the police." Carolyn looked at Paige.

"Who?" Paige asked.

"Sergeant Greg Parker of the Strategic Response Unit." Carolyn replied.

Paige closed her eyes and smiled. Yes, she thought.

Carolyn listened and said, "he wants to know if the hostages are all ok."

"Tell him yes, for now." Paige opened her eyes and answered.

Carolyn relayed the response, listened and looked at Paige. "He wants to know what your demands are for release of the hostages."

"I want him and his team to show themselves! I know they're here, I want to see them!" Paige turned in a complete 360. "Or I start shooting hostages." She pointed the gun at Carolyn's face.

"Please. Help us. She has a gun to my head. Sh-she said that if you and your team don't show themselves she's going to start shooting hostages." Carolyn said crying.

Greg watched Paige put the gun to Carolyn's face. Damn it! He gritted his teeth. When he saw Paige cock the gun he walked out of the woods. "Ok. Tell her we're coming in, but we need her to put the gun down."

"They're coming in, but he wants you to put the gun down." Carolyn looked up, but looked down again. She couldn't look at the gun, if she did she'd lose it.

"No. I warned you." Carolyn's eyes went wide and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the end. She jumped when she heard the gun go off next to her. She looked next to her and saw that Spike's eyes were the size of saucers.

"Go! Now!" Ed said as they stood and moved into the doorway, shields in hand.

###########

AN: Uh oh! :) Mwah ha ha..

###########


	19. Chapter 19

"Spike!" Sam looked at the wound in Spike's thigh which had blood dripping from it.

"Aagghh!" Spike screamed as he felt the bullet rip through his leg. White hot pain seared through him and he fell to the side into Sam. He heard Sam calling his name, but it wasn't registering. He closed his eyes for a moment, willing his body to function.

"Come on Spike. Sit back up, it'll help slow the bleeding." Sam urged. He could see the blood starting to pool under Spike. It wasn't pumping out with his heart which meant she missed the major artery, a good sign. "Sniper breathing buddy. In, hold, 2, 3, out. Slow your heart."

Spike opened his eyes and listened to Sam counting out the rhythm. He sat back up on his knees with a grunt. It was killing his ankle to sit this way, but he gritted his teeth because he knew the bleeding was the primary concern. He followed Sam's count and got his heart beating slower.

"Good Spike, keep it up. Do you want me to keep count?" Sam watched as Spike's breathing calmed and slipped into the rhythm.

Spike shook his head and concentrated on his breathing.

Paige watched them, feeling a little satisfaction that Spike was feeling some of the pain he helped cause her.

"Paige?" Greg stepped forward into the barn with Ed behind his shield.

Paige looked up and saw four of the members of Team One. Where's the other one, she thought. The woman, Jules, where is she?

Her breath was coming in short gasps. She had a grip on the gun, but it was unsteady. She looked around the room and spotted Jules on her perch. She looked to the other end of the barn and saw three more people in tactical gear. Everyone was here. Looks like this is it. Now they would all know what they had said or done that had affected her life. And then, they would pay.

"I understand you're angry." Greg said with urgency. He was on the left side of Ed's shield, Ed was on the right and had his weapon pointed at the subject.

"You do? How? You don't understand anything you stupid pig. Don't you see? Every person in this room has said or done something to hurt me. Every single one." Paige pointed the gun at each of the four hostages and pointed it at the floor.

"Greg. That gun comes up again." Ed said as a warning.

"I know Eddie." Greg turned away from the young woman in front of him. "Sierra One?"

"I have the solution." Jules said steadily as she looked through the scope of her remi. She could see Paige was pacing back and forth, tears falling from her eyes.

"Look at me! Don't look at her!" Carolyn translated wearily.

"Stay awake damn you." Paige took Carolyn's face in her thumb and forefinger. "No one will hear me if you don't."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have stabbed me." Carolyn said with as much anger as she could muster.

Paige pulled back and slapped Carolyn hard across the face. "Bitch. You made me stab you."

Spike looked up from his position on his knees. He bowed his head and whispered to Carolyn. "Remain calm. Do as she says."

Paige moved to Spike and slapped him hard across the face, her blue eyes flashing. "I can still hear you! And you don't get to play the hero this time." She looked at him menacingly.

Spike looked up into her blue eyes. "But I don't know you." He said pleadingly, blood dripping from his lip. "I haven't done anything to you."

"Spike." Sam said as a warning. When Spike looked at him he shook his head slightly.

"Oh, do you have something to say blondie?" She turned to Sam angrily.

Sam shook his head and looked at the floor. Anytime one of them said something to her it aggravated her more.

"Paige! Stop! We can't let you harm the hostages. Do you understand?" Greg stepped back when Paige glared at him. "We need an interpreter here. Looks like Carolyn is the only one that knows sign language and she isn't doing too well." Greg said into his headset.

"I've got it Boss." Raf stepped forward with Wordy holding a shield for them both. "Paige!" When she turned to look at him he gave her a small smile. "Hi, my name is Rafiki, but you can call me Raf. I can interpret for you. Carolyn looks pretty tired there." He signed and spoke at the same time.

"You know sign?" Paige asked him.

"Yes. My cousin Darren is deaf." Raf nodded.

"Fine. But say exactly what I say." Paige eyed him and signed.

"Ok." Raf signed and waited.

"None of you care about me! You're only worried about yourselves!" Paige started pacing again.

"I care. I don't want you or anyone else hurt here today, so I need you to keep the gun down ok?" Greg stepped to the edge of the shield.

"No. No it's not ok! Every person in this room needs to pay for what they've done!" Raf translated calmly.

"Ok. So why don't you tell them about your mother, Paige? Your real mother." Greg asked calmly. He had to get her focus off of the hostages although he knew it would eventually work its way back to them.

Spike and Sam looked up at Paige, confused. What did Greg mean?

"So you know?" Paige asked. When Greg nodded she looked at Sam and Spike. "I didn't know. Not until my 18th birthday. That's when they told me that my Aunt Angelica was actually my mother. My aunt and uncle raised me because my mother couldn't. She had a breakdown when my father died before I was born. I was close to her while I was growing up, but I missed out on the mother daughter bond. I was so happy when I found out. I never told my mom, but I always felt closer to Aunt Angie than her. I love her, I love both of them, but it always felt like something was missing."

"Deep inside you knew they weren't your parents." Greg said with understanding.

"Yes. But then, then YOU took her from me." Paige said to Sam.

"You know what happened there Paige." Spike said through gritted teeth. His leg was killing him.

She turned her fury to Spike. "I know the story you and the SRU sold to the newspapers. The lies." Paige grimaced at him. She put her foot on his wound and applied pressure.

Spike grit his teeth but he couldn't help the strangled cry that escaped his throat.

"No!" Sam yelled. "He didn't kill you mother. I did. You should've shot me."

"True, but then you wouldn't get to see Spike suffer for luring my mother to her death. "

"Paige! Stop!" Greg yelled. "We can't let you harm the hostages! If you make any more aggressive moves towards them we will be forced to shoot you. Do you understand?" He moved out from behind the shield.

She looked at him, daring him, but eventually removed her foot.

"What is it you want here today Paige?" Greg asked.

"I want you all to pay. Starting with these four." Paige waved her hand at the hostages.

"I understand. We've all done something to hurt you, but this isn't the way Paige." Greg said soothingly.

"What is?" Paige asked frowning. She walked to Carl. "I sued him and his company but they keep delaying, offering less and less money instead of more! It was a machine in his factory that did this to me." She pointed at her throat. "He took my voice! Do you know how hard it is to find a job that can work with someone that uses sign language? I have to have an interpreter with me at all times. Do you know how expensive that is? To say nothing of my medical bills! His company is barely paying half!" The tears slipped from her eyes as she signed.

"I'm so sorry Paige." Carl said sympathetically. "I know," he flinched when she got in his face, her face dark with anger, "I know that doesn't make up for what happened to you." He kept eye contact with her. "I'm offering everything I have without putting the company in bankruptcy. It's all I can do and I wish I could do more."

"That's bull! What about the renovations being done to the main office? You can afford that!" Paige signed angrily.

"Paige." Carl frowned. "Those are half finished because of the lawsuit. Did you see any work being done? We can't finish them now, not unless we get a major contract and that doesn't seem likely. Besides," he looked at Greg unsure if he should say it, decided to anyway, "we did an investigation into the accident. There wasn't anything wrong with the safety measures Paige. It was operator error."

Paige shook her head and backed up. "It can't be true. I put the safety on before I started the machine."

Carl shook his head. "We did a test with a dummy without the safety on and it did the same thing. I'm sorry Paige. Worker's comp requires our insurance to only pay half of your medical bills. My lawyer is working on the settlement, but it's not going to be what you're asking."

"No." Paige put her hands to her head, signing with one hand rapidly.

"Not, not possible. It-" Raf stumbled as he tried to see what Paige was saying. She was turned to the side and was signing very quickly. He and his cousin had practiced speed signing, but she wasn't making sense.

"What's wrong Raf?" Greg whispered.

"She's going too fast and it's not making sense. "Stupid. Stupid me, my fault, can't be, I think she just said." He looked at Paige and called to her. "Paige! Wait, slow down. I can't understand what you're saying!"

Paige looked at Raf, then at Carl. "My fault? No it can't be. You're lying!" She pushed him and he fell to the floor where he stayed. She moved to Carolyn. "This bitch fired me for no reason. I loved my job. The whole office learned sign so they could communicate with me."

"Yes we did Paige." Carolyn looked up at Paige. "Diana is the one that asked me about it. She knew you couldn't afford a full time interpreter. I saw it as a way to show we were more, diverse." Carolyn smiled at her. "You could've been the head of your own department one day, but you got in your own way. I understood you were still grieving for your aunt. Now I understand how much you were really grieving, but you let it and other things get in the way of your work."

"No, you're lying too. You hated me. You made me do the crappy jobs, picking up after parties, getting coffee, the grunt work." Paige frowned.

"You were an intern! That's what interns do." Carolyn rolled her eyes. "What did you do after you were hired officially?"

"Backgrounds on companies, learned about layouts, helped Diana when she worked with photographers." Paige blinked. She was getting the message.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Greg gave her a small smile.

Paige looked at Carolyn with condemnation. "You fired me for no reason."

"No Paige, I had good reason." Carolyn sighed and looked up at Paige. "You stormed into my office and said I was nothing but a worthless bitch that didn't know her head from her asshole. On top of that the client, a multi-million dollar client by the way, told me that he would not work with us unless you were let go. I'm sorry Paige, but I didn't have a choice. If I kept you on it would've meant the whole office closed. Twenty two or one. What would you have done?" Carolyn's chin hit her chest. Talking that much had drained what energy she had left.

Paige turned away from Carolyn. This wasn't what she expected Carolyn to say. She was sure she would've told Paige she was a terrible employee and it was only a matter of time before she was fired. Instead Carolyn was saying Paige could've run her own department. Her a boss? She nodded her head slightly. She would've loved that. She was hoping that job would be her career. Now it was all gone.

"Paige? It looks like Carolyn needs help, Spike too. Can we get them out of here?" Greg asked. "Then we can talk more about why we're here today."

Paige paced back and forth. She stopped and looked at the officers in the barn. Sam and Spike were the ones she really wanted. Theirs was the biggest hurts. Plus it'd be fun to see them fret over their teammate while she let him bleed to death. She looked at Carl. "Take her and go." She went behind him, undid the tape and waited while he stood. "No tricks."

Carl nodded and staggered as he stood, his legs numb from kneeling for so long. He looked down at Sam and Spike as he walked past, wishing he could take them too. He went to Carolyn, knelt down and picked her up, one arm under her legs the other around her waist. He wanted to run to the officers at the barn door, but his legs would only let him go so fast.

As they got closer, Ed whispered, "go, go."

Raf and Wordy moved forward. Raf took the unconscious Carolyn from Carl while Wordy walked Carl out. They walked to the waiting ambulances parked on the grass next to the stables. After the EMTs took over caring for the two people, Raf and Wordy moved back into the stables and their previous positions.

"Now." Paige signed, looking at Sam and Spike. "Now we get to the most despicable and disgusting."


	20. Chapter 20

Spike kept the breathing rhythm going, but he was getting dizzy. His leg was one big raw nerve. He tried not to move too much, otherwise his ankle would scream at him. He knew kneeling like he was was keeping the pressure on his wounds but it hurt so much. He just wanted to lie down, but he knew whatever was coming next was going to need his full attention.

"Thank you for letting them go Paige. That was a good choice. So let's talk about getting Spike and Sam some medical attention." Greg stepped out from the shield with his hands up.

"No. They aren't going anywhere. Not until we talk." Paige shook her head and looked down at the two men.

"About what Paige?" Spike looked up at her defiantly. "You're the one that's been sending the letters to me. Why? Why couldn't you just move on? Why couldn't you see that I didn't want to talk about it?"

"Why?" Paige's face crumpled. "Why couldn't you just talk to me? All I wanted was to talk!"

Spike breathed out his nose and looked down. Dammit, he thought. I don't want to, I can't talk about this. He closed his eyes and thought about his ma, about his SRU family, anything but about where he was and why. He needed to escape. He thought about the time he spent with Ma in Italy. He loved it there, it was so beautiful and so were the women. He had gone for runs while he was there and had seen so many beautiful women he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Ma would've been so happy if he stayed and 'married a nice Italian girl'. He smiled at that thought.

Paige was enraged that he wasn't answering her. She watched him close his eyes and then a smile play on his lips. She screamed, a primal, low and guttural noise. It was one of the only sounds she could produce. She lashed out and kicked at Sam.

Sam looked at her, seeing the rage and raw emotion her scream stood for. He saw her shift her body and send another kick his way. He ducked and fell to his side behind Spike.

Paige moved forward but was stopped by Greg's yell.

"Less lethal, Ed, Donna." Greg whispered when he saw Paige throw a kick at Sam. "STOP!" He yelled. When she looked at him he put a hand on Ed's back and they moved forward. "Paige. Stop. We don't want to have to shoot you, but we will. We have a code and it says that we have to protect the lives of those two men, your hostages. To preserve life, sometimes we have to take a life."

"Is that the logic you used to kill my mother?" The tears filled Paige's eyes and spilled over.

Sam sat up and remained sitting cross-legged, his knees happy for the change.

"It's our job and sometimes, our job sucks. We didn't want to have to do that Paige, but she left us no choice. She was threatening Spike with a gun." Greg stepped closer.

"No. No." Paige shook her head. "You made that up, he had the gun."

Greg frowned and sighed. "What do you think happened Paige?"

Paige looked at Spike who still had his eyes closed. She gave his knee a small tap with her foot, making him open his eyes and look at her. "My mother and Spike were having an affair. She had a boyfriend, but she and Spike would meet at the brick building to get it on. It went on for several months until my mom's boyfriend finally caught on. They had an argument and he told her to end it.

She went to the brick building to meet with Spike as usual, but they got into an argument." She bent down and looked into Spike's eyes. "You didn't want to let her go. Now, you always have your service weapon with you, never know when trouble might erupt." She straightened and started pacing. "The argument got heated, and you shot her. When you saw what you did you freaked and called your team.

They went to the building and helped you clean it up. Make up this cockamamie story about you being kidnapped. Please, how does a cop get kidnapped? The papers bought the story, makes you seem like a hero." She looked down at Sam. "SRU sniper saves the day. Bullshit."

Spike listened to her story and couldn't believe she had it so completely wrong and twisted. He shook his head vehemently. "Where did you get that from?" He asked incredulously.

"My mom's boyfriend and the Toronto Voice." Paige smirked at him. She knew he'd deny it, but she wasn't going to let him try to talk his way out of it.

"That isn't what happened." Spike took a breath. He looked away from her, unable to continue. He was past it, he didn't need to relive it for her, he wouldn't.

Sam looked at Spike and could see the struggle. "Paige, she did a lot of things that she shouldn't. She pretended to be suicidal and jumped off a building only to pull a parachute and get away. You see Wordy there?" Sam hitched his chin at his friend. "She used a drone to break the valve off of the propane tank at his house, putting his family in danger. We have proof that it was her Paige. We found the parachute at her house, the same one we saw her flying that night. We also found the drone at her house, her fingerprints on it and video of what she'd done, her voice on the recording."

"What? That doesn't make sense, why would she do all that? No, you're lying." Paige frowned.

"Because, she wanted to mess with us, and to get to me." Spike said steadily. "She blamed us. She felt we slighted her, ignored her when she was trying out for the SRU, but we didn't do it on purpose. She was very quiet, too withdrawn and in her own head. She barely talked to anyone during the tryouts. She passed the physical tests, but she had trouble with the psychological. The Sergeant of that team felt she wouldn't be able to connect with the public. You have to be able to approach people and connect with them so you can help them or get information from them.

She- uh, she put a bomb under each of our SUVs. She set one off while my teammates were in it. She could've killed them." Spike felt a tear slip from his eye and didn't care. It still hurt that he could've lost four of his friends that day. "She used it as a distraction, snuck up behind me and used chloroform to knock me out. When I woke we were in the brick building."

"Why would she want to kidnap you?" Paige asked. She remembered seeing the articles in the paper about the fake jumper and SRU officers involved in a car bombing. She remembered her moms, she had started referring to them as this since they were both her mother, talking about it. Her real mom had laughed saying how the SRU looked like a joke. How the city shouldn't rely on such idiots. What the hell?

"She was obsessed. She, she thought she was in love and wanted Spike to be hers and hers alone. She planned on keeping Spike there until he felt the same." Sam answered for Spike. "We couldn't let her keep him there against her will. When we showed up-"

"She just wanted to be loved." Paige signed, interrupting. She thought about her mom's boyfriend Kiev, he was an abusive, angry bastard. She had hated him, but they had shared their grief over the loss of her mom. They sat for hours talking about her, drinking and crying. He never really loved her, he had confessed,bye just kept her around because she did what he said and was a good lay. "When you showed up what?"

"She put a knife to Spike's throat. She'd-" Sam looked at Spike, knowing not to reveal too much. He could see it all clearly, even now. "We knew she wasn't going to let him go alive. She made the decision Paige. She threatened a human life. Like The Sarge said, it's our code. I had to take the shot. I'm sorry she's dead Paige. I'm sorry I killed your mom, but she left me no choice."

The tears were falling freely. "How did they know?" She asked Spike, looking incredulous. He wasn't looking at her. She took his chin in her thumb and forefinger. She asked again.

Spike pulled his chin from her grip and shook his head. He wasn't going there. He'd lived and relived it so many times- no. He couldn't.

Greg sighed, "damn."

Ed looked at him. "What she wants, he can't give her." Ed said in a low tone.

"I know, but it may be the only way to make her understand." Greg took his hat off and rubbed his head.

Jules shifted slightly on the wall. "Damn Her. Both of them." Jules whispered.

"How did they know she wasn't going to let you go?" Paige asked Spike again.

Spike looked at her and shook his head. "You don't really want to know."

"Why? You think you can make me hate my mother?" She knelt in front of Spike. "Tell me."

"Undo my hands and I'll show you. No tricks." Spike said angrily.

Paige stood and signed, "if you try anything I will kill him." She pointed menacingly at Sam. When Spike nodded she moved behind him and released his hands.

Spike rubbed his shoulders and watched her walk back in front of him.

"So? Show me."

Spike reached up and undid the buttons of his shirt. Once he was done he opened his shirt and stared at Paige, his eyes filled with hurt and pain.

Paige saw the small marks all over his torso, some small, a few very large. "What are those from? Get too rough during sex?"

"No, actually, they're from matches. She tied my arms and legs to the bed and dropped lit matches on me. She let them sit there until they burned out. You wanna know what else she did? You wanna know how great your mother was?" Spike raged.

Donna took a sharp breath in. It happened before she joined the SRU, but she had come to think of Spike as a brother in arms. She couldn't imagine the pain the matches caused physically and mentally.

Greg heard the intake and looked past Paige to Donna. He set his mouth in a thin line. This will be hard for them to hear.

Paige was taken aback. She looked at the scars, they were misshapen and some had marks like a skin graft was done.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" Spike couldn't keep his anger in check. The words were pouring out of him like a hemorrhage he couldn't stop. "She tied me to a bed, stripped me down to my boxers, took away the only blanket and blew cold air on me when I tried to escape. She tortured me. Made tiny cuts all over my skin. Then, just when I thought she was done," he looked away unable to look in the eyes the same shade of blue as his captor, "she.."

"What?" Paige asked. She could see the hurt in his eyes, his face, but for some reason she had to know. She had to know the truth.

"She raped me. In between the matches and teasing and her telling me how much she loved me, she raped me over and over. When I couldn't, couldn't perform, she whipped me. In the morning, she woke me up with a taser. I'm not even sure if I really slept. Who could? I didn't know when she'd be back."

"Fuck." Jules cursed under her breath. She wasn't one to swear normally, but that one word summed up her feelings at the moment. A tear slipped down her cheek and she briskly wiped it away. No time to cry now, she thought. Spike and Sam still needed her attention on the subject.

Sam sucked in a breath. He knew most of this, but rape? Oh god. She raped him? He looked at Spike, willing Spike to look at him. See that he was here and would help him.

Ed grit his teeth. Spike hadn't shared that with them. He could understand why. It wasn't unheard of for a man to be raped, but it was a tough thing to talk about for anyone.

Greg saw the muscle in Ed's jaw working and put a hand on his shoulder. His heart broke for the son of his heart. He couldn't help the anger he felt for Her. How could she do that to him? He looked at Wordy and could see the same anger and hurt.

Spike saw Sam looking at him out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn't make himself look.

Paige staggered back, her mind racing.

######

AN: Poor Spike. :( Just wanted to give an interesting side note. While I was writing Mine, I was listening to music (per usual) and the song Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace played several times, but mostly while I was writing the brick building scenes. The lyrics really struck me because it was like Sam and Spike talking. How Spike was so hurt by what happened to him, he was a fallen angel. Check it out on YouTube and tell me what you think. Anyway, I hadn't heard that song for awhile (I use Iheart radio so there's a good mix, some repeats) and then all of a sudden it came on when I was writing about Spike's torture. It was like it was meant to be! Thanks for all the reviews! Love it! Keep them coming!

#######


	21. Chapter 21

Spike knew they all heard. He knew someone probably had the parabolic somewhere. Oh god, it was just like before, he thought. No, not like before. He pushed the thought away. He had talked to Dr. Greene in the hospital and for several months after. They had worked through his feelings of shame about what happened. Right now, he just wanted out of this damned barn with Sam. He could feel Sam looking at him still. He took a breath and looked at him, his eyes and face betraying his inner resolve to make Sam believe he was ok.

"How you holding up?" Sam whispered even though he knew it was a dumb question.

"It went straight through my thigh and into my ankle. I can't sit like this much longer." Spike whispered honestly. He knew it was the only thought he could form at the moment.

Paige was breathing so hard she couldn't hear anything around her. She was looking at the floor, but not seeing anything. My god, she thought. Was her mother really capable of what Spike had described? She wasn't the monster he said she was. She couldn't be. No, it can't be true. She turned to Sam and Spike and saw they were talking. Her hearing came back in a rush. "No. Be quiet. You- she." Paige couldn't seem to put words together and her hands were shaking.

She shook out her hands and tried again. "It can't be true."

Spike took a breath and looked at her, his eyes hard. "Why would I lie about that?" He frowned. He felt so tired, drained. He put a hand to his thigh and pressed, gritting his teeth. "No one would willingly make up a story like that." He gasped as the pain kicked up a notch. "Your mother was sick, she needed help. You need help. Please, it's time for all of us to get out of here." He put his free hand up, palm up.

Paige took a step back from him and looked behind her. The blonde woman and her two friends had moved closer. She looked at Greg. He and the the other men had moved forward as well. She looked at the side door and saw two officers there. She was trapped. She hadn't thought about an escape plan. Except maybe, she looked at the gun in her hand, maybe she could see her mom again. She looked at Greg, her eyes tearing.

Greg's heart skipped a beat. She was giving up, but not in the way she should be. "Paige." Greg said as a warning. "Stay with us here Paige."

Paige put the gun under her chin and signed with the other hand. "Why? So I can go to jail? Never see my mom again? This way I can see my real mom. I don't have to miss her so much. I miss her." Paige sobbed and looked at Spike. I'm sorry. For everything. Please, go."

Spike kept his hand up. "No." His eyes softened. "We go together." He wasn't sure if it was the pain talking or his need to protect people, preserve life that made him stay. "You don't want to do that Paige."

"Why? Look what I've done." Paige waved her hand at the officers around her.

"Wordy, go get her mom. She's in my SUV." Greg whispered.

Wordy handed the shield to Raf, turned, left the stables and ran to the SUVs.

"TPI?" Ed asked quietly.

"Maybe. I'm hoping if she sees her mom, what it'd do to her to lose her daughter, it could turn it around." Greg nodded slightly.

"It can be undone. We can- can make sure you get the help you need." Spike dropped his hand. He was fading fast, he could feel it. "Please. Paige. I'm dying." Spike said before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the side.

Sam saw that Spike was about to pass out and leaned toward him. When Spike passed out, he caught Spike with his shoulder, but without hands he couldn't keep him from falling all the way to the floor. "Spike!" He leaned forward put his ear by Spike's face.

Wordy got to the SUVs and saw a brown haired, blue eyed woman that resembled the subject standing with an officer. "Mrs. Wassler?" He asked, a little frantic. He could still hear what was going on in the stable and knew Spike wasn't going to last much longer. "I need you to come with me." When she agreed he led her to one of the SUVs, got in and drove like a bat out of hell back to the stables. "Boss, I have the mom."

"Hold Wordy." Greg whispered, then called, "Paige! We need to get Spike to the hospital! I don't think you want him to die."

Paige watched Spike fall over and looked up at Greg. Oh god. What did she do? "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She cocked the gun.

"Boss?" Ed dropped the shield. It was now or never. Spike was bleeding out in front of them, the subject was on the knife edge.

"Go Ed." Greg said.

Ed aimed and fired at the gun, then two more at the subject's torso.

Paige was shocked when she heard a gun go off, something hit the gun and knocked it out of her hand, then two more hit her in the stomach. She fell back, waiting for oblivion to come, instead she heard shouts of, "hands behind your back! Hands! Don't move!" She laid still and let the officers roll her to her back and cuff her hands.

After Ed fired, everyone advanced on Paige, Sam and Spike. Donna and George secured the subject while Lance and Raf covered them. Ed and Wordy checked on Spike while Greg undid Sam's hands.

Ed put two fingers to Spike's throat and sighed in relief. His pulse was weak, but it was there. "Get EMS in here now!" He yelled towards the stable doors.

##### outside the stables #####

Wordy sighed in relief and looked at Karen. "We have her in custody."

"Is she ok?" Karen asked, tears streaming down her face. It had been all she could do to not run in there and see what was happening.

"Yes." He turned to face her. "She needs help and we're going to make sure she gets it."

"Thank you." Karen nodded.

Wordy nodded back and watched as Donna and Charles brought Paige out. The rest of Team Two was behind them. He put a hand on Karen's arm and guided her towards Paige.

Karen watched her daughter walk out of the stables in handcuffs. She put her hands over her nose and mouth and sobbed. Her heart was breaking in two thinking about what Paige had already lost and was losing because of her actions. She let the officer guide her to the cruiser the others were about to put Paige in.

Wordy hitched his chin at Donna. "Hold up. Let's give them a minute."

Donna stopped and held onto Paige's arm until Karen reached them. She let go and let Karen embrace her daughter.

##### inside the stables #####

Greg handed a pressure dressing to Raf who had turned his attention to Spike and knelt down next to him. Raf put the pressure dressing on and put a hand on Spike's wrist. V

Ed had Spike's head in his lap and was talking softly to him. "We gotcha buddy. Hang on, it's over. It's finally over."

Greg put a hand on Sam's shoulder as soon as he had Sam's hands free. "You ok?" He moved in front of Sam and looked him in the eye, but Sam was looking at Spike.

Sam stared at Spike. At least this time he was unconscious, he thought. His mind flashed back to the brick building. He had raced into the building after he took the Sierra shot. It had killed him to see Spike so beat up and lost. He had helped Spike get out of the building, but he couldn't do that this time. He wanted to do something to help Spike, but Ed and Raf were already taking care of him, there wasn't anything for him to do. He looked up at the ceiling and blew out a breath.

Jules ran up, put her bagged remi on the floor and knelt in front of Sam. He had his knees semi-bent, arms around his knees and was looking at the ceiling. "Sam?

Sam looked at Jules. He could see the concern in her eyes. More than anything he wanted her to take him in her arms and just hold him. "I'm ok." He said finally, although a little shakily.

Greg saw the EMTs running to them and backed off so they could asses Spike and Sam.

An EMT sat next to Sam and started taking his vitals, but Sam pulled his arm away. He looked at the EMT angrily. "I'm fine. Help Spike." He crawled the foot or so to Spike, kneeled next to him and took his hand. "I'm here Spike. I've gotcha. I won't let you fall, remember?"

The EMT followed Sam to Spike where his partner was putting a tourniquet on Spike's leg. He stood and ran to grab the gurney. They had to get this guy to the hospital ASAP.

Jules crawled to Sam and sat next to him. "Sam, you need to be checked out too. Come on. We can wait in the ambulance." She put an arm around his shoulders.

Sam looked at her and nodded. He hated the thought, but there wasn't anything he could do for Spike right now. He let her stand first, then stood. He legs were shaky so he stood still for a moment to get his balance.

Jules put an arm around his waist. She really saw his knees for the first time and gasped. His pants were ripped and bloody around his knees. No wonder he was unsteady. "Good?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded and they started walking towards the stable doors. Damn, he thought. I'm sore everywhere. They took about ten steps and he had to stop, his knees were killing him.

"What hurts?" Jules asked looking at him with concern when he stopped.

"Knees. Just need to rest a minute." Sam shifted from foot to foot trying to alleviate some of the pain. After a few minutes he nodded to Jules and they started again.

The EMTs, with the help of Ed and Greg got Spike on a backboard and onto the gurney. The EMTs lifted the gurney and started rolling it out of the stables. They already had an IV started and were pushing the gurney as fast as they could. Greg and Ed ran next to it, Raf following.

Sam winced and stopped. "Damn." He blew out a breath and looked at Jules. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Jules smiled reassuringly. She looked up and saw the gurney with the five men around it. She caught Raf's eye and tipped her head to the side.

Raf saw Jules and Sam walking slowly towards the stable doors as he speed walked behind the gurney. He noticed Jules beckoning him and walked to them. "Need a hand Sam?" He asked. When Sam looked at him defiantly, he chuckled. He might be the rookie, but he'd seen that look on Sam's face enough to know what it meant. "They're going to be leaving for the hospital in like one minute. If you want to ride with Spike we're going to have to move quicker than this."

Sam nodded, even though he didn't like the idea of having to be carried out. His pride be damned, he was riding with Spike to the hospital.

Raf saw Wordy walking into the barn and called, "hey Wordy, get your help for a sec?"

Wordy jogged over when he heard Raf call him. "Need a lift?" He smiled at Sam.

"My knees aren't cooperating." Sam nodded.

Jules moved back and let Wordy stand next to Sam.

Wordy moved in position and looked at Raf. "Ready?"

"Yup." Raf and Wordy leaned down, put their arms under Sam's thighs while he put an arm around each of their necks, and lifted Sam up off the ground, careful not to put any pressure on his knees.

"How'd your knees get so banged up?" Wordy asked and immediately regretted it. What if Paige was like her mother and tortured him? He shook that thought off. From what he heard in the stables, Paige had been shocked to find out her mother had tortured Spike. She didn't sound like she could do that.

"It took at least seven tries before I could get up the wall of my stall and get out." Sam shrugged.

Wordy looked at him in surprise. "You take up parkour while I've been away?"

Sam scoffed. "I wish. It wouldn't have taken me seven tries to get up the wall."

Wordy chuckled, but his face became serious. "You doing ok otherwise?"

Sam looked at Wordy, knowing he couldn't fool him. He nodded but didn't say anything else.

Ed turned from the ambulance they just loaded Spike into and saw Wordy and Raf carrying Sam out of the barn with Jules close behind. He saw Sam's knees and understood why they were carrying him. He waited for Wordy and Raf to put Sam down and then he helped Sam climb into the ambulance. He closed the door and pounded on it with his hand.

"How was Spike? Did he wake up?" Jules asked, her eyes tearing.

Greg put a comforting hand on Jules' shoulder.

Ed shook his head. "They said he lost a lot of blood. He- uh, it's pretty grave." Ed looked away, willing the tears not to come. If anything happened to Spike he didn't know what he'd do.

"Greg." Donna walked up to the group in time to hear Ed's words. "We've got this. Go."

"Thanks Donna." Greg said quietly.


	22. Chapter 22

Ed was pacing the ER waiting room, worry and fear fueling his silent rant.

Greg watched his friend with concern. "Eddie. You're wearing a hole in the carpet. Come sit."

Ed shook his head and continued pacing. "Can't."

Wordy stood and walked to Ed. He put a hand on Ed's shoulder, stopping his walk. "Let's go get some coffee."

"Go ahead." Ed shrugged. He couldn't leave, not until he knew what was going on.

"I'll need your help. Come on." Wordy pulled on Ed's arm gently.

Ed narrowed his eyes at Wordy. "It's been almost three hours, why haven't they told us anything yet?"

Just then the Dr entered the waiting room. "Hello. I'm Dr. Stevens. Is one of you Greg Parker?" She looked at the clipboard in her hand.

"Yes, that's me." Greg stepped forward and put an arm out to the rest of the group. We are all their teammates and consider each other family. Neither have blood relatives in town." Greg explained the situation quickly.

Dr. Stevens nodded. "Ok. First I'll start with Sam. We will be releasing him shortly, but he will need to stay somewhere without stairs for a little while, probably a week or two. His knees were badly bruised and cut up and are the source of his pain at the moment. We did an x-Ray and CT of his knees, plus his head and abdomen as he said he was kicked and punched in those places by the assailant. I didn't see anything broken or torn nor bleeding. We put braces on both knees. He'll need to ice them off and on for 20 minute intervals for the next couple days. I'll also give him a prescription for painkillers."

"Non narcotic please." Jules cut in. "Narcotics tend to make him loopy." She explained.

Wordy chuckled as he remembered the last time Sam was given narcotics. Sam had thought Wordy was upset because Sam hadn't asked Wordy out on a date. Sam was pretty hilarious on 'the good stuff' as he called it. He was also kind of hard to handle so it'd be best to skip that this time.

Jules looked at Wordy and smiled. She was sure he was thinking about the last narcotic trip they had with Sam. The one where he ran around the hospital floor naked and it took two orderlies and a nurse to chase him down.

"Ok. Duly noted." Dr. Stevens wrote on the clipboard. "Now, Michelangelo. We were able to get him stabilized, but he is still in serious condition. We had to give him two transfusions to replace the blood he lost. The orthopedic surgeon has him in surgery right now. They're going to explore his leg to make sure there wasn't any major damage. The X-Ray didn't show any breaks or fractures. It looks like maybe he was lucky and it missed his femur. The thing is it didn't miss is his ankle. It went straight through his thigh and into his ankle. The surgeon will be able to tell you more once he's done. Do any of you have any questions?"

"So he's going to be ok?" Ed asked, unable to keep the concern from his voice.

Dr. Stevens looked at the commanding bald man with piercing blue eyes. "I can't say for sure. He was stable enough for surgery, which is a good thing. It all depends on what happens once the surgery is done." She didn't want to give them too much hope. Their friend was still very ill.

"Thank you Dr. Stevens." Ed nodded. "Have you told Sam this yet?"

"No. I didn't know the connection. Would you like to go see him while we get his discharge papers ready?" Dr. Stevens smiled.

"Yes." Wordy, Ed and Jules said together.

Dr. Stevens laughed, revealing perfect white teeth. "Only one. They'll be back out soon."

Jules desperately wanted to run in before Wordy or Ed volunteered, but she was afraid they'd think something was up. She'd give anything to have a few private moments with Sam. She thought for a moment. Sam might need help into the wheelchair, better to send one of them. "Sam might need help getting into the wheelchair. One of you better go." She knew if need be she could drag any one of them to safety, it was part of their training, but she also knew Sam might not appreciate being dragged through the ER.

"True. I'll go." Wordy said and walked into the ER before Ed could protest. Wordy walked through the ER and saw Carolyn in a curtained area. He stopped and looked at the man. "Hi. I'm Kevin Wordsworth I'm a police officer."

Carolyn looked up and smiled weakly. "Hi. Yes I remember you. How are your two friends?"

"One is going home, but one has to stay awhile." Wordy smiled reassuringly. "How are you feeling?"

"I hope they both get well soon." Carolyn was relieved that at least one of them was leaving the hospital. "I'm ok, weak. They had to give me a blood transfusion and 25 stitches. They're keeping me overnight for observation. My husband just went to get some coffee."

"Good. I hope you feel better soon. I'll make sure to pass that on to Sam and Spike. I'm sure they'll want to know you're ok."

"Thank you. Can-can you tell them that for me? Tell Sam I'm sorry about his knees. They looked pretty bad and I know he did that trying to get out of his stall to help get me out. He's really amazing." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Tell Spike that I hope he gets better soon and that this wasn't his fault."

Wordy smiled. "Thanks, I'll tell him. Do you know if Carl already left and how he was?"

"He stopped in a while ago before he left. He was fine. Uh, just a sore jaw from where Paige punched him and maybe sore shoulders and knees from being tied up. He looked a little shaken." Carolyn looked down at her hands and rubbed the redness on her wrists from the tape.

Wordy put a hand on hers. "I know, it was scary. You didn't know what she was going to do to you or the others. I understand, but you're safe now. You're back with your husband and she can't hurt you anymore."

"I know. I just-. What's going to happen to her?" Carolyn looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I'm not sure. It depends on the court." Wordy answered honestly.

"Would it help if I testified? I don't think jail is the answer. She needs professional help." Carolyn said.

"Yeah. If that's how you feel. I'll let you know when the court date is set."

"Thank you Officer Wordsworth." Carolyn smiled.

"You're welcome." Wordy smiled and handed her his card. "I'm going to go check on Sam. Take care."

"Tell Sam I hope he gets well soon." Carolyn watched him walk between the curtains.

Wordy stopped before he left her curtained area. "I will." He walked down the hall and looked into the curtained areas until he found Sam. He walked in and looked down at Sam. He had his eyes closed, but Wordy was sure he wasn't sleeping. He sat down in the chair and waited.

Sam heard Wordy's voice but it was muted, and sounded far away. He heard Wordy's steps get closer and then enter his area. he heard the air go out of the seat next to the bed and could feel Wordy's eyes on him. He slowly opened his eyes. As he turned his head he said, "hey Wordy."

Wordy smiled and put his hand on Sam's. "Glad to see you're awake. How you feeling?"

Sam looked up at the ceiling and back to Wordy. "Knees are pretty sore, but ok. How's Spike?"

"They took him to surgery. The bullet went straight through his thigh and into his ankle. They think his thigh is ok, but they have to take a good look at both. He was stable before they took him to surgery, but they said he's still in serious condition." Wordy explained, studying Sam's face. He could see Sam had a mask on.

Sam blew out a breath and nodded. He's alive. As far as he knows he's alive. I hope he's ok, he thought. Would this bring back his memories? Trigger him?

A nurse walked in and smiled at the two men. She stopped in her tracks. She recognized them from their first meeting in the cardiac ward and now in the ER. "Hello Officers Braddock and Wordsworth."

Wordy looked up and smiled. "Hey Heather. Good to see you."

"You too, although you don't have to keep coming here to see me." Heather teased and stepped towards Sam.

Sam gave her a half smile and sat up on the bed. He swung his legs over the side and sucked in a breath. Crap that sucked.

"Easy." Heather put a hand on his shoulder.

"So you taking a break from the cardiac floor?" Wordy asked.

"I have a regular rotation in the different wards. ER is this week. Keeps things interesting." She smiled and looked at her clipboard.


	23. Chapter 23

"So, Sam here are your discharge papers. Ice your knees twenty minutes on, twenty off while you're awake. Only take the braces off when you are icing. They'll need to stay on for a couple weeks, they'll help your knees heal. You're going to be sore so the doc wrote a script for ibuprofen 600s." Heather handed the papers and prescription to Sam. "You'll need to stay off your feet for at least a couple days. You can start walking around after that, but no running or stairs for at least seven days. Follow up with your primary care physician. Any questions?"

"No, I don't think so." Sam shook his head. "Except when can I go back to work?"

Heather smiled. "It depends. If you follow the doctor's orders, probably after you take the braces off, but we recommend light duty for another week after to give your knees extra time to rest. Ok?"

Three weeks, Sam thought irritably. "Yeah, ok."

Heather put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it sucks, but it'll go by quick." She patted his shoulder and backed towards the door. I'll go get your wheelchair. Be right back."

"Thanks." Wordy smiled. He looked at Sam. "How's your pain level?"

"Not bad, like a five." Sam shrugged.

Wordy studied him.

Sam looked up when he felt Wordy's gaze. He smiled. "Honest."

"Mmm." Wordy raised a brow.

Heather returned with the wheelchair and they got Sam situated in it. "Take care Sam. No offense, but I don't want to see you again."

Sam smiled up at her. "Thanks Heather. None taken. Right back at ya."

Heather laughed as Wordy wheeled Sam out of the room. When Wordy got to the double doors, he pushed the button, the door whirred open and he pushed Sam through.

Jules gasped when she saw Sam come out in the wheelchair, both legs out straight in front of him. She wanted to run forward and kiss him, deep and long. She shook off the thought as she followed the group forward. "You ok?" She asked. When Sam looked at her her stomach dropped at the pain there.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. He knew Jules could see through his mask.

"Oh man. Glad to see you're ok." Raf shook his head and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"So what'd they say Samo?" Ed asked.

"No walking for a couple days, keep these on for like a week and I should be good to go." Sam summarized.

"Sam?" Wordy warned.

Damn, he forgot for a sec that Wordy was there too. He looked up and gave Wordy a dirty look. "Ok, fine. Keep the braces on for two weeks, one week of light duty and then I'll be good to go."

"And you're going to follow it to a T or I'm going to make you do the Timmy's run for a month straight." Ed said seriously.

Sam made a face and looked up at Ed. "Fine."

"So, we talked and decided that Jules' place would be the best place for you to recover." Greg stated.

Wordy frowned. "I have an extra room on the main floor too plus it'll be easier for me to help Sam in and out of the chair."

"True, but Team One is going to be off for the next couple weeks, at least until Sam can come back and we can work on getting a temporary replacement for Spike while he recovers." Greg explained.

"Don't worry," Ed put a hand on Wordy's shoulder. "We're all going to help out. Any help you want to give, if you can, is appreciated."

"Ok good." Wordy nodded. "Have you heard anything on Spike yet?" He knew he'd only been in the ER for a half hour, but he had to ask.

"No. It'll be awhile." Greg shook his head.

"You up for a coffee and food run?" Ed tipped his chin at Wordy.

"Yeah." Wordy raised his eyebrows and grabbed his keys. "I'm driving." Wordy said as they walked out the door.

"Fine, but you start driving like a Grandma I'm taking over." They heard Ed say before the doors closed behind them.

Sam, Greg, and Jules chuckled. Raf just smiled. He was sure this was a funny story.

Greg wheeled Sam to the row of chairs in the waiting room and they sat down.

"So, Wordy drives like a Grandma?" Raf asked.

Jules laughed. "Oh yeah. That's why he never drove, he wasn't allowed."

"Yeah, the one time we let him drive he wouldn't go faster than the speed limit. How are we supposed to get to a scene in time only going 40 kilometers an hour?" Sam put out a hand, palm up.

"What about the defensive driving classes we have to take?" Raf asked, laughing.

"Oh he passed those with flying colors, but he didn't use it. He drove when he had to, but he preferred to ride. He always told us that he always drove like his girls were in the car, because we're precious cargo too." Greg explained.

"Well, can't argue with that." Raf smiled.

Jules looked at Sam. "You need anything?"

Sam shook his head. He was very hungry and hoped Wordy and Ed would be back soon with the food. "I could use some water." He said reconsidering.

"Ok." Jules stood and walked to the vending machine. She came back with an armload of 8oz bottles of water.

Greg and Raf stood when they saw her and rushed to her, grabbing bottles from her.

Sam laughed when he saw all of the bottles. "Did you buy out the machine?"

"Pretty much. I wasn't sure how much you wanted, plus some for everyone." Jules smiled and shrugged. She handed him a bottle and waited with another one while he downed the first. She was so happy when Ed, Greg and Raf had agreed to Sam staying with her. She would've gone crazy without having him near for so long.

"Thanks." Sam smiled as he took the second bottle from her. He'd have to ask how she convinced them to let him stay with her. It made him wonder if any of them knew about he and Jules. No, the Boss and Ed would've definitely said something, he thought. He was glad they'd have the time together, he really needed to hold her and have her tell him it was ok. He couldn't help but worry about how Spike was going to react to this whole thing.

They continued talking, telling stories from when Wordy was on the team. Sam was in the middle of an animated story about how Wordy broke two of his toes when Ed and Wordy returned carrying armfuls of food.

"Oh man! Sam! Don't tell him that story!" Wordy blushed as he set the food down on one of the chairs.

"Sorry man." Sam smiled and continued, "so Wordy almost has the subject in custody right, but she's struggling and she was a big woman. Well all of a sudden she yells 'SING!', as she elbows Wordy in the chest, stomps on his foot, bashes his nose, then his family jewels. She was so happy with herself. She kept yelling, 'it worked! Thank you Miss Congeniality 2! Thank you Sandra Bullock!'." Sam had all of them laughing with his imitation of the woman's high pitched voice.

"Yeah but isn't it supposed to be solar plexus, instep, nose, groin?" Raf asked. He loves both of those movies.

"Mmm." Wordy said as he finished his bite. "Yeah she missed. She stomped so hard on my foot she broke two toes!"

"Poor Wordy." Jules shook her head at the memory. "It took two of us to get her cuffed!" She laughed.

After Ed, Jules and Wordy cleaned up from the food they sat around talking for another hour or so. Eventually there was a lull in the conversation and they all sat lost in thought.

Sam squirmed in his wheelchair. He had to go to the bathroom, but he wasn't sure how he could do it with his knees. He was too embarrassed to ask one of them for help.

Wordy stood, walked to Sam and started pushing his wheelchair away from the group and down to the small area by the desk. He pushed Sam into the bathroom and straight towards the handicapped stall. He walked to the side of the wheelchair and looked at Sam. "You want help?"

"Thanks Wordy." Sam smiled. Sam wheeled into the stall, with Wordy behind him. Wordy transferred Sam to the toilet and he did what he needed. Once back in his wheelchair, Sam wheeled himself back out and washed his hands. He turned to Wordy and raised an eyebrow. "Ready?"

"Yep." Wordy walked behind Sam but Sam moved himself forward and out of the bathroom. They rejoined the group just as the surgeon emerged in the waiting room.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Nielsen, the orthopedic surgeon. The nurse from the ER informed me of the special circumstances with Constable Scarlatti's family. My associate and I just finished the surgery. Michelangelo was very lucky."

"You can call him Spike." Sam cut in.

"Ok, thank you. Spike was very lucky. The bullet traveled straight through his thigh avoiding the major artery and vessels. It did go through the muscle, but there wasn't any damage. That will be sore and need some time to recover, but with physical therapy that will return to normal."

"But?" Greg could see it in the surgeon's face.

"His ankle was very badly damaged." Dr. Nielsen pulled out a picture of the ankle and foot bones and pointed to it. "The bullet traveled into the bottom of his foot and broke the anterior process of the calcaneus, the cuboid," he pointed to the long part of the heel bone that goes into the arch, the bone next to it and the bone on the top of the foot that attaches the ankle to the leg bones, "and the anterior process of the talus. As you can see those are the major bones in the ankle. We screwed a plate to the two pieces of the calcaneus, and then small ones on the other two bones. We also had to fix several tendons, including the one across the bottom of his foot. It's going to take a lot of time and PT for him to get that back into shape."

"What about his current condition?" Ed asked impatiently. It was good to know all of the information about the surgery, but he was thinking about the immediate future.

"He's resting comfortably right now, but he's still in a delicate state. He's weakened because of the blood loss and the surgery. We had to give him another transfusion during the surgery. He's sedated. Our hope is that once his body starts to recuperate, we can reduce the sedation and he'll regain consciousness." Dr. Nielsen answered as honestly as he could.

"Ok thanks doc. Can we see him?" Ed nodded.

"Two at a time, but only for a few minutes." Dr. Nielsen said.

Ed turned to the group. "Jules, Sam you go first, then I want you to go home and get some sleep Sam. You need the rest too."

"No, I'm staying here with Spike in case he wakes up." Sam shook his head.

Ed kneeled next to Sam's wheelchair. "Sam, listen to me. I understand you want to be here when Spike wakes up. I do too, but the doctor said he isn't going to wake up tonight." Ed said in a low and calming tone. "You're injured and need to recuperate. You need to ice your knees and rest. As soon as you wake up tomorrow, call me. I'll come get you. We'll come see him together. I know you want to take care of Spike and everyone but yourself, but this time you need to take care of you." He lightly touched his finger to Sam's chest.

Sam watched Ed as he spoke. He saw the sincerity and concern in his eyes. He could also see the determination there as well. He knew this was why they butt heads sometimes, both of them too stubborn to give in. He looked at his knees and felt the ache. He was very tired. He looked at Ed and nodded.

Jules sighed in relief and looked at both of them with disbelief. For the first time in a long time they didn't argue, yell or stomp around. They talked it over and agreed. She was proud of Ed for that. It surprised her, but she wasn't going to say anything. She walked the few steps to Sam as Ed stood. She walked behind the wheelchair and they all walked to the elevator while she pushed Sam.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I've caught a nasty cold and have been under the weather for the past couple days. Hopefully I can post another chapter tonight, but I also have to work! Enjoy!**

##########################

Jules pushed Sam to the door to Spike's room, opened it, pushed Sam in, put his chair sideways and facing the head of the bed . She stepped back and gave them a little space.

Sam looked at Spike. He couldn't help but wonder at the tubes and wires that threaded in and out of the blankets. He listened to the soft whoosh of the oxygen in the mask covering Spikes face and the steady beeping of the heart monitor. He looked at Spike's leg which had a cast from toes to mid calf and was propped up on pillows. There were bandages wrapping his thigh and then a few blankets draped over him.

He took Spike's hand. "Hang in there Spike. I don't want to, but Ed and everyone want me to go home and rest my knees. You know how Ed can get." A small smile played on his lips before it disappeared. "I'll be back in the morning ok? I love you brother." A tear slipped down Sam's cheek. He backed up and sniffed, letting Jules move to the bed.

Jules put a hand on Sam's shoulder as she walked to the bed. "Hey Spike, it's Jules." She took his hand. "I'm going to make sure Sam gets some resand I want you to do the same ok?" She leaned in and whispered, "come back to us." She kissed his forehead and stood. She looked at Sam and went to him. She wanted to really hold him, but the best she could do for now was to stand at the side of his wheelchair, one arm around the front of his neck, the other holding his head to her chest.

Sam couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. He put an arm around her waist and took in the scent of her as she held him. He remembered that the others were waiting in the surgical waiting room and pulled back from her.

Jules grabbed a tissue from the side table and waited while Sam blew his nose. She crouched down next to his chair. "He's going to be ok." She saId with authority. "Let's go home." She stood and went behind his chair and pushed him out. She pushed him to the waiting group and they said their goodbyes.

Wordy and Ed went in next and offered their words of encouragement and promises to be back tomorrow. Raf and Greg followed and did the same. They had already made a plan to meet back at the hospital in the morning between 9 and 10. They figured that would give Sam plenty of time to rest since it was only 9pm.

Fifteen minutes later, Jules pulled into her driveway. She wasn't sure how she was going to get Sam and his wheelchair up the front steps. Luckily there were only three so she was able to pull Sam and the chair up them and then pull him over the small lip through the front door.

Sam pushed himself forward through the house. It was interesting to see it from this angle, it was definitely a new perspective for him. He followed her to the downstairs bedroom, through the living room and pulled up next to the bed.

Jules pulled back the covers and turned to look at him. He had a sexy, lopsided grin on his face.

"Jules, if you wanted me in bed you should've just said so." Sam raised an eyebrow at her.

Jules smiled at him, god he was incorrigible. Sexy, but incorrigible. She rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, I don't think that's what Ed meant when he said you should rest." She leaned down and put the locks on the wheels. When she looked up his face was inches from hers. She kissed him, slow and sweet, feeling the danger and fear of the day ebb away.

Sam put a hand on either side of her face and held it to him. He pulled back after a moment and looked at her. "I love you Jules. If I forget to say so later, thanks for taking care of me."

Jules smiled. "I love you too Sam. You're welcome." She stood and looked from him to the bed. "How do you want to do this? Should I help or is it easier for you to try to transfer yourself?"

They talked for several minutes and tried a few ways to get Sam to the bed without putting pressure on his legs or knees. It was a little tricky, but they got him on the bed. Jules helped him change his clothes, glad that she had given him a drawer last week. Once he was comfortable she asked, "do you want a drink or anything while you ice?"

Sam shook his head. He watched as she changed into a t-shirt and sweats, put her hair up and left the room.

Jules padded to the kitchen and filled two quart sized plastic bags with ice. She grabbed a couple waters from the fridge, just in case. After she had everything, she went back into the room. Sam was reclined against the headboard and had his eyes closed. She put the waters on the nightstand as quietly as she could and went into the bathroom.

She came back with both ice packs wrapped in towels. She sat on the bed next to him and smiled. She knew he had to be awake, she'd dropped one of the of bags on the tile floor on the bathroom. After nearly a minute she sighed and placed the bags on his knees at the same time. When he jumped she laughed.

Sam smiled and gave her a lopsided grin. He put his arm out to her and watched her climb on the bed next to him. When she got close he pulled her to him. He wrapped one arm across her shoulders, the other across her front. When she put her head on his shoulder, he moved his back hand to her hair and stroked it gently.

Jules smiled as he stroked her hair. She lifted her head and gave him a soft, gentle kiss. She put a hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss. Her worry and fear for his safety cured by his touch. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

Sam used his thumb to wipe the tear from her eye. He knew this was the Jules the others rarely got to see. He felt honored that she let him see the softer side of her. She put her head back on his shoulder and he resumed stroking her hair. He tipped his head back against the headboard and reveled in the numb feeling that had taken over where his knees were. He'd studied them while Jules was getting the ice. They were already a lovely patchwork of black and blue.

Jules jolted awake when her head fell forward and down Sam's chest. She felt him tense so she put a hand to his chest to calm him. "Sorry, I nodded off." She yawned.

Sam smiled at her. "Me too. I think we both need to get some sleep."

Jules nodded and gently picked the bags of water up off his knees. She went to the bathroom and emptied them, then went back into the room. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Yeah." Sam said.

Jules walked forward and helped him back into the chair. She followed him to the bathroom, helped him to and from the toilet and then helped him back into bed. Once he was settled, she climbed into bed next to him, turned on her side, and put her head and one hand on his chest.

Sam opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Wow, he thought, I slept like a rock. He looked at the clock, 0730. Good, he thought, we have some time before Ed and Wordy get here. He looked down and saw that Jules still had her head on his chest, but her hand had moved south. He slowly moved his hand down her back and then went back up under the shirt. He loved the feel of her skin, it was so soft. He brought his hand down her back and wandered under her bottoms. He cupped her bottom and she moved against his hand.

Jules' skin was tingling from his touch. She opened her eyes and saw that her hand was where it needed to be. She started moving it and heard him groan with pleasure. She looked up at him and kissed him, gently at first but with more passion as their need grew.

They took their time pleasuring each other until both thought they would go crazy without being as close as they could to the other. When Jules finally climbed on and started rocking her hips he moved with her, matching her rhythm. When release finally came, the world faded away and it was just them. No rules, no secrets, just them and their love.

"How do your knees feel?" Jules asked as she laid next to him, her arm across his chest. She thought at one point she had accidentally hit one or both of his knees.

Sam picked his head up and looked at her. "Very sore, and tight, but not from you. We'll need to loosen the braces a bit."

Jules looked down at his knees. He was right, she could see his skin pushing out of the braces. She sat up and undid the straps on the braces and left them laying open. "Oh Sam! You should've told me. We wouldn't have-"

Sam sat up and put a hand on hers. "I started it. Although I couldn't help myself, those are one of my favorite jammies." He said huskily and rubbed his hand on her bare leg. The hadn't bothered to dress after as both had fallen into a satisfied sleep.

Jules smiled as she felt her body come alive again. She knew her form fitting, red silk pajamas were his favorite. It was low cut and hugged her in all the right places. She hadn't really been thinking that when she put them on, she just loved to wear them. When he moved to her pleasure center she turned to him and kissed him deeply, laying him back on his pillows. She looked up at the clock and pulled back from him. "W-we don't have time." She said as he continued to work his magic.

"We have time for this." He increased his ministrations until her body racked from the release.

Jules laid on him and tried to catch her breath. God I love those sniper hands, she thought. She looked at the clock again and groaned. She wanted to return the favor but there wasn't time. She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry-"

"For what?" Sam asked gently.

"That I can't…" She trailed off and looked at his privates.

"I gave you pleasure, that's all I need." Sam said sincerely.

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anyone or anything in my life Jules." His blue eyes were dark with want and need. He kissed her sweetly.

"Me either." She smiled and put a hand on his cheek as they kissed. She sat up and slid off the bed. Her heart was soaring. She threw her pj's back on and went to the bathroom. She came back out a few minutes later with the plastic bags. She put them on the bed and helped him into the wheelchair, then to the bathroom. After she got him back in bed, she grabbed the bags, left and returned with them full of ice. She helped him get back into his clothes and carefully placed the ice on his knees. "I'm going to run up and take a shower, don't go anywhere." She kissed him and then left.

"Ha ha." Sam monotoned and watched her leave. He thought about the first time they met and smiled. She and the team had nearly shot him for taking a picture out of his jacket. He knew from the moment he saw her that she was the one. His true love. He just had to wait for her to realize it too. He looked down at the ice on his knees and thought about all that they'd been through together.

The burritos and beer in the back of her jeep. Their first kiss, their first time together. All of the injuries they'd both had. All of the times they'd nearly lost each other, but somehow they always made it back. The breakup. His relationship with Mik, her dates. That day with Toth when they realized that their feelings weren't going to go away. That had been one of the best days of his life and one of the best nights too. He couldn't wait to make her his wife.

Jules hurried into the bathroom and got the shower running. She was in and out in five minutes flat. She towel dried her hair, threw on her clothes, combed her hair and turned on the hair dryer. She had just finished drying her hair when she heard the doorbell ring. She ran to the door, casting a glance over her shoulder at Sam lying on the bed. She undid the locks and opened it to find Wordy and Ed standing there. "Good morning." She smiled. "Come on in."

"Morning Jules." Wordy smiled.

"Morning. How's the patient?" Ed asked as they walked in.

"Good. He said he slept like a rock." Jules explained as they walked to Sam's room.

"Good. What about you?" Wordy asked concerned.

"After he fell asleep I laid down on the couch and didn't wake up until he called for me." She hated to lie, but at least it was only a half truth.

"Hey Sam." Ed smiled. "How you feeling?"

Sam smiled up at Ed. "Numb." He leaned forward and pulled an ice bag off one of his knees. "And colorful."

Wordy cringed as he looked at the purple, black and blues covering his knees. "Oh man. Have you taken anything for the pain?"

"Nah it's not too bad." Sam shook his head.

Jules turned from the room and returned with his prescription. She opened one of the water bottles and handed it and the pill to him. "It's better to stay on top of it." She gave him a serious look.

Sam reluctantly took the items from her, popped the pill and washed it down with the bottle of water.

"Ok, so, shower?" Ed asked.

Jules disappeared from the room with the ice bags while Ed and Wordy helped Sam into his wheelchair. She went to the kitchen and fixed herself a cup of coffee, then went to the basement and got the shower chair out from the last time she had Sam and/or Spike recuperating at her house. She brought the chair to Sam's door and knocked.

Ed opened the door and nodded as he took it from Jules. "Thanks." He walked to the bathroom and knocked. When Wordy answered he handed Wordy the chair and closed the door.

Sam was relieved to see the shower chair. He let Wordy help him into the shower and then kicked him out. He showered quickly and then toweled off. He got his underwear on, but it was difficult to get his sweats on.

Wordy knocked on the door a few minutes after he heard the water turn off. He opened the door. "How's it going?"

"I could use a hand getting my sweats on." Sam admitted. They quickly got him dressed and put the braces back on.

Sam rolled out of his room and to the kitchen where Ed and Jules were having a quiet conversation over steaming cups of coffee.

Wordy went to the living room, grabbed something and walked into the kitchen. He handed the cup to Sam. "Iced Capp?"

"Oh, thanks." Sam took a sip and closed his eyes as the taste flowed over his tongue. His day was starting off right, but he knew the rest of the day was probably not going to be.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Sorry for the delay. I've been really sick the past couple of days. Finally felt better and spent the day yesterday with family at the movies (Deadpool! A must see!). Please review and as always, I do not own Flashpoint.

Before Sam pushed himself into Spike's room he took a deep breath. They had stopped at the nurses station when they reached the ICU and found out that Spike woke up a half hour before they got there. Sam pushed the button for the door to Spike's room and rolled in, the door closing behind him. He rolled forward and stopped next to the bed, facing the head of the bed. Spike had his eyes closed, so Sam waited.

Spike heard the squeak of the wheels as they rolled into the room, but he was nervous about opening his eyes. He knew it had to be Sam, the nurses had told him Sam was sent home last night and about his injuries. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam.

"Hey Spike." Sam said softly. He knew Spike was awake when he rolled in, but he wasn't sure why he pretended to be asleep.

"Hey." Spike pushed the oxygen mask aside. He looked at Sam. He could see the concern and worry in his eyes, nothing else. He was glad, he already felt shame for having to reveal the rape, especially to Team Two and strangers. He was trying hard not to freak out like he did before.

"How're you feeling?"

"Ok. Tired. You ok?" Spike asked and looked away.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sam tipped his head to the side trying to catch Spike's eyes. When Spike looked at him, he said, "we're all ok, Spike. Carl went home last night, Carolyn is going home today. I'm wearing these for awhile, but I'm going to be fine." He tapped the braces. "Light duty for a week then I'm back to it."

"Good." Spike sighed.

"What's your pain level?" Sam asked.

"Five. Not bad." Spike looked up at the ceiling. He wasn't sure what to say. He was glad the team was here, but he wasn't sure he could easily explain how he was feeling besides the physical.

"Has the doctor been in to see you yet?"

"Yeah. He explained everything." Spike looked at Sam, his eyes filling. "What am I going to do?"

"Take it one day at a time. It's all you can do right now Spike." Sam took his hand. "Rest and heal, then we'll work on the rest." Sam smiled. "You know you can't get rid of me, or the others. We'll be right here."

Spike smiled, wiped his eyes, put a finger to Sam's chest then head. In a gravelly voice he said, "I'll be right here."

Sam laughed and in a little kid voice said, "be good" and "stay."

"ET phone home." Spike giggled. He shifted his leg slightly, put a hand on it and groaned. "Damn."

"Sorry. You want me to get a nurse?" Sam looked to the door.

Spike shook his head and moved the bed up slowly so he was sitting up. "No. I'm good."

"You feel up for more visitors?" Sam asked. He could tell Spike was in pain but didn't want to talk about it yet. He let it go for now.

Spike smiled. "Absolutely." When the oxygen monitor started beeping he put the mask back on.

Sam nodded, left the room and returned with Jules, Ed and Wordy.

"Spike." Jules stepped forward and gave him a gentle hug, wary of the oxygen mask. "You doing ok?" She asked quetly when she pulled back.

Spike nodded his head slightly and smiled through the mask.

Jules stepped back and let Wordy come forward.

Wordy smiled and took Spike's hand. "Good to see you awake little brother."

Spike felt the warmth spread over him at the term. Wordy hadn't called him that before although the brotherly love they felt for each other was understood. "Thanks bro." He smiled and pulled the mask aside. "This doesn't get you out of returning my co2 meter you know." He said jokingly.

Wordy frowned at him. "I gave that back last week."

"Just checking." Spike gave him a mischievous smile. He hadn't minded Wordy borrowing the meter, he was checking his furnace for leaks, but he had it for nearly a month. Spike had joked that in Wordy's 'advanced' age his memory was getting lax and that Spike would be testing him every now and then to be sure he stayed sharp.

"Har de Har Har." Wordy rolled his eyes.

"Glad to see you're feeling like your old self." Ed smiled as he stepped forward. Even though you really aren't, he thought.

"Hey Ed." Spike smiled. When the oxygen alarm went off again he rolled his eyes and put the mask back on.

They talked about different things for a good half hour before Spike's eyes started getting droopy.

"I think we should let Spike get some rest and come back later." Jules said when she noticed Spike nodding off.

"Yes. We can go get some brunch, let Sam get some rest and come back later." Wordy put a hand on Sam's shoulder. He could tell that Sam was getting tired too.

"We'll be back Spike, I promise." Sam patted Spike's hand before Jules wheeled him out.

"Ok." Spike laid back against the pillows and let his eyes droop.

"See you later." Ed smiled at Spike.

"Mmm." Spike nodded and drifted off to sleep.

The group left the room and headed to Wordy's van. Once they got Sam in the van and his wheelchair in the back, Wordy and Ed climbed into the front. They had Sam situated across the back bench seat with Jules in one of the middle bucket seats. Wordy drove to one of the groups favorite restaurants and they went in.

An hour later they left the restaurant and headed to Jules' house. Once there they got a sleepy Sam into bed and closed his door.

"Thanks for being our transport." Jules said to Wordy. They had moved to the kitchen and were enjoying a cup of coffee.

"No problem. I was thinking maybe we should rent a handicap accessible van for the week to bring Sam back and forth to the hospital. You know he'll want to visit Spike as much as possible." Wordy suggested.

"That may be a good idea." Ed nodded as he sipped his coffee. "We could split the cost if you want. I don't think Sam could get in and out of your jeep."

"True. I'll call and find out if that's possible." Jules nodded. She made a mental note to do that later.

"Good. Let us know." Ed looked at Jules, studying her. "Is there anything you need Jules? I know it's hard to take care of someone when they're incapacitated."

Jules thought for a moment, then lifted a shoulder. "No, I don't think so. I've got things handled here." She took a sip and looked at them both over her cup. "I'm worried about Spike. He hasn't triggered in nearly a year and now this. It can't be easy for him to relive it all."

"Me too." Wordy nodded. "I can't imagine how this must be affecting him."

##### hospital, 45 minutes earlier #####

Spike opened his eyes. He was looking up at the dirty ceiling. He took a breath through his nose and smelled the musty, dankness of a place that had been abandoned for some time. He was pretty sure he could hear a mouse or two scurrying across the wooden floor.

He turned his head, trying to find a window or source of light to determine what time of day it was. Nothing, he thought. No window, but there was an overhead light. It was just a bulb swinging from a wire, not really a light fixture as such. Where the hell was he? He looked at his hands, up by the metal headboard, handcuffed to it.

When he lifted his head he could see his legs, both tied to the footboard. One thing was weird though. Why did he have a cast on one leg? It went from his toes to mid-calf and the thigh on that leg was wrapped with a bandage. When did that happen? He wasn't sure how long it had been since She was last in the room.

He didn't understand why his burns didn't hurt. Had he dreamed that? He looked down at his chest and stomach. No, unfortunately that was real. His skin was black and charred in so many spots. He knew he must be delirious from the pain to not feel it. The only thing that hurt was his thigh and ankle. Both were making their injury known.

A noise to his left made him turn towards the door. No, this time he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing his fear. He set his jaw and watched the door slide open. When the brunette smiled an evil smile and walked towards him he steeled himself for whatever was coming. He looked at her hand and saw she had a huge needle in her hand, filled with something sinister and brown. He found his voice and made sure it didn't waiver. "What's that?"

"Don't worry Michelangelo. This will help you relax. I just want another ride." She moved forward, her green eyes flashing with malicious intent.

"No. I can't ." Spike felt the fear rising. Wasn't twice enough for her? He could barely finish the last time, which was why he had new whip marks across his stomach and thighs. She was nearly to the bed. He knew he couldn't free himself, but he'd be damned if he'd go willingly. He started flailing his arms and screaming at the top of his lungs, "NO! NOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY BITCH! SOMEONE HELP ME! AAGGH!"

Once the screaming started, two nurses, an orderly and Dr. Nielsen ran to Spike's room. They found him with his hands over his head flailing, his eyes were shut and he was nearly off the bed on the opposite side. He had pulled his injured leg off of the pillow and had his other leg on the floor.

A very frightened nurse was standing next to the bed with a syringe in her hand. She backed towards the door when she saw the others come in.

"What the hell happened?" Dr. Neilsen asked as he approached the bed. The orderly was moving to the other side of the bed. "Hold on Zeus." He put a hand up to the big man.

"I-I don't know. I thought he was asleep but I still told him what I was going to do, then he started screaming." The brunette said breathlessly.

"What did you say to him?" Dr. Neilsen nodded to Zeus when Spike started screaming again about needing to be covered.

Zeus leaned down next to Spike who still had his eyes closed and was clutching at the sheets, half of his body off of the mattress. "You're dreaming Spike. Open your eyes. You need to get back in bed."

She turned to the doctor. "I told him not to worry, that I had pain meds to help him relax. I was just going to his side to the IV." She looked at the doctor with concern. "What in the world happened to him?"

"I don't know. Thank you Laura, you can go." Dr. Neilsen patted her shoulder and took the syringe.

Spike heard the deep but gentle voice. Who was that, he thought. No one on the team had a voice that deep. The dream started to fade and his leg started to really ache. He opened his eyes and looked behind him. There was a huge man standing there but he had an extremely kind and concerned look on his face.

Zeus leaned down, but before he touched Spike he said, "I'm just going to put my hand on your calf and lift it up on the bed, ok?"

Spike nodded and as the man lifted his leg and he pulled with his arm until he was back on the bed. He grunted as he tried to move himself over so that his leg was back on the pillow.

"Hold on." Zeus moved quickly to the other side of the bed. "I can lift you up and put you back in place. I'll do it so it doesn't hurt ok?"

Spike looked at the man and knew he spoke the truth. He nodded and looked up at the ceiling. When the man picked him up it was extremely gentle and it didn't hurt, even when the man put his injured leg on the pillow. "Thank you." He looked at the giant in admiration.

"You're welcome." Zeus smiled and stepped back.

Dr. Neilsen stepped forward. "What's your pain level?"

Spike looked at the ceiling. 50 million, he thought grimly. He looked at the doctor. "8."

"Ok." The doctor stepped forward with the syringe, placed it in the port and pushed the meds. "This will kick in in a minute or two. What happened?"

"Just a bad dream." Spike waved his hand in dismissal. "It was nothing."

"About what happened to you to put you in here?" Dr. Neilsen sat in the chair next to the bed.

Spike looked at the doctor and looked away, not answering. He was so tired, but now he was afraid to slip back into the dream.

"Ok, I understand. We have a great therapist here. I'd be glad to-" Dr. Nielsen put a hand up.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Spike shook his head. He could feel the medicine starting to work. His vision was getting fuzzy around the edges.

The doctor stood. The medicine was starting to kick in, any further discussion would be fruitless. "Alright, well we'll talk about it later. Get some rest."

Spike nodded and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Jules looked past Ed sitting across from her at the dining room table and put a hand up, stopping the conversation. Was she hearing things? When she heard it again she stood and walked around the table.

Ed looked at Wordy, confused, until he heard it too. He and Wordy stood at the same time and followed Jules.

Jules made a beeline for Sam's room as the murmurs became louder.

He was right there next to him, but Sam couldn't do anything. His hands were behind his back, he couldn't get the gun from her. She raised it and fired. "Nooooo. Spike!" It was too late, the blood was pouring from Spike's chest. The woman grabbed his shoulders, shaking him. Suddenly the green eyes changed to a beautiful brown. The hair was still brown, but it was longer. Jules? He furrowed his brows at her.

Jules had a hand on each shoulder and was shaking him gently. "Sam. It's a dream. Sam, he's ok. Wake up." When he furrowed his brows at her she put a hand on his cheek.

Ed and Wordy ran into the room. Wordy stopped next to Jules who had taken a seat on the bed. Ed went to the other side.

"Jules?" Sam blinked and looked at her, the dream dissipating. He sat up and pulled her to him, the tears falling freely.

Ed looked at Wordy and hitched his chin at the door. Wordy nodded and they left the room, closing the door behind them.

Jules put a hand to his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes he pulled back and she grabbed a tissue from the bedside table. She waited while he blew his nose. When he turned his red rimmed eyes to her, she put a hand to his face. "Spike?"

Sam nodded. "She shot him in the chest." He put a hand to his chest. "Not the leg, and there wasn't anything I could do. I couldn't save him."

"Only in your dream. He's in he hospital and he's going to be ok." Jules looked to the door and then gave him a quick reassuring kiss. "It's not your fault he got hurt."

Sam nodded although he wasn't that convinced. He should've gotten out sooner, then he and Spike could've gotten them all out of there before she came back. He looked down at his knees, angry that his legs had failed him so many times. That he failed.

"Sam." Jules put both hands on his face and lifted it so that he looked at her. "You got out of your stall right? That's how you did this, trying to escape so you could help one of the other hostages. You did everything you could."

"Spike still got shot." He said angrily.

"Right, but you helped him slow his breathing and the bleeding. You helped keep him alive until we could get you out." Jules dropped a hand and took his in it. "I'm proud of you Samuel Braddock. You took care of our brother. He wouldn't be here if you hadn't."

Sam looked down at their hands. He knew she spoke the truth, Jules wouldn't have done any less. Unfortunately, the truth wasn't helping to ease his guilt completely, but it did help a little.

Jules looked at him and waited. He'd only slept for an hour, she was sure that wasn't enough. She stood and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "What's your level?" She hoped that it was enough to take a pill and maybe that would help him sleep without dreams.

Sam answered honestly, "can I have two?"

"Do we need to go back to the hospital?" She asked concerned, although she was sure he was thinking the same as she was.

"No." Sam shook his head, holding her gaze. He was still tired, but he didn't want to go back into that dream. Two would be enough to knock him out for a few more hours. He hoped they would be dreamless.

"Ok." Jules nodded. "Be right back." She left and returned a few minutes later with the pills and a bottle of water. She waited while he took the pills and drained the bottle. She leaned over him after he laid back and kissed him sweetly. She'd told Ed and Wordy she'd be back out in a minute so she made the kiss short, but loving. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Sam smiled and closed his eyes.

Jules walked out and closed the door.

##### hospital, Spike's room, 3 hours later #####

"Thanks for picking me up Boss." Raf said as they walked to Spike's room.

"No problem." Greg smiled and looked at the rookie. He'd been with them for over four months and was really starting to come into his own. "What'd they say was the problem?"

"Blown transmission." Raf answered forlornly.

Greg sucked in a breath over his teeth. "Ouch. That can be expensive." He cringed.

"Yeah." Raf raised his brows and nodded. "Probably around two or three grand."

"Didn't you just have something else major fixed?" Greg asked as they stopped outside Spike's door.

"Yep, I just had the rear end replaced."

Greg blew out a breath and shook his head. "Getting expensive."

"I know, but trust me, Lucille is worth it." Raf smiled big.

Before he opened the door, Greg chuckled. He understood, he had a '75 Cuda he loved dearly and would do anything to keep on the road. Spike was sleeping when they went in so they sat in the chairs on either side of the bed.

Greg looked up when he heard Spike take a deep breath and his eyes fluttered open. He leaned forward and took Spike's hand. "Hey Spike." He smiled.

Spike looked to his left and smiled. He'd slept like a rock, no disturbing dreams. "Hi Boss."

Greg studied him for a moment. He could see the smile didn't quite reach Spike's brown eyes.

Raf stood and went to the bed next to Greg. "Hey Spike, how you feeling?"

Spike took the mask off and said, "ok. You didn't tell us you know sign language."

Raf shrugged. "Never came up before now."

Greg looked up at him. "True. You said your cousin is deaf?"

"Yeah. We're close in age and pretty much grew up together until he went to the school for the deaf. His parents taught him a few basic signs they knew, but he needed more. My aunt and uncle paid for my family and I to take classes with them to learn sign." He smiled at the memory. "I visited Darren at the school whenever I could. He taught me all the bad signs they didn't teach in the classes. We'd spend hours calling each other every name in the book. It was hilarious."

Spike chuckled. "Sounds it. You'll have to teach me some sometime." He raised his eyebrows twice at Raf.

Raf laughed and said, "sure.." He made a quick sign and dropped his hands. Spike and Greg looked at him expectantly. He bowed his head with mirth and did the sign again, only slower.

Spike's eyebrows rocketed to his hairline and he laughed until the oxygen monitor went off. It was pretty clear what that sign was once he did it slowly. Spike made the sign and looked at Raf for approval.

Rad made a small correction and laughed as Spike made the sign over and over. "Ok." He said and put a hand over Spike's. "You're going to get me in trouble with the nurses."

Spike laughed and dropped his hands. "True. Then what would you do with the rest of your day?"

Raf scoffed and furrowed his brows. That was a little more pointed than Spike's usual jokes. Was Spike trying to say he was a player? That all he did was sleep around?

Greg looked at Spike surprised. That was kind of mean. He looked at Raf and could see the emotions cross his face. When Raf get to anger he stood. "Easy." He whispered and looked Raf in the eye.

Raf shook his head and looked past Greg to Spike. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Raf." Greg put a hand on each shoulder.

"No, I want to know." Rad said angrily.

Spike's eyebrows knitted and his eyes flashed. He picked up the mask and put it down below his mouth. "We know how much you love the ladies, I was just saying you wouldn't want to ruin your chances of 'walking'," he put his hands up and used air quotes, "one of them home."

Raf's blood boiled. "I only walked those girls home, first of all. Second of all, my private life is none of your damned business. And third of all, if you were my friend you'd know I'm not like that. I think you're jealous." Raf turned and stormed from the room.

Greg watched Raf leave and turned on Spike. "What are you doing?"

Spike crossed his arms over his chest. He could feel the anger bubbling close to the surface. He did his best to tamp it down before he looked at Greg. "Just lying here." He answered.

"Do we need to lock you and Raf in here together?" Greg raised a brow.

Spike rolled his eyes and looked at his leg. He thought back to after his abduction when he and Sam were locked in a room together to work out a misunderstanding. That'd been pretty rough at first, neither of them wanting to initiate the conversation. It took quite awhile for them to work it out, but they did and were even better friends for it now.

Greg sat down in the chair. "Spike. Talk to me."

"I'll talk to him." Spike leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"I thought we agreed you weren't going to run." Greg tipped his head to the side and gave Spike a curious look.

"I'm not." Spike laughed and pointed to his leg. "How can I?"

"You know that's not what I mean, Spike."

Spike felt the tears well. If he could get out of the bed and do it, he would actually be running right now. At this moment he wanted to be anywhere else, thinking and talking about anything else. About how this incident brought up everything he'd worked through in the past years. It just ripped it all wide open. And, things that he NEVER wanted to tell anyone had to be told so that Her daughter could understand who her mother really was. He knew his family would accept this new information, but it was hard for him to.

When he finally spoke, Spike's voice was wavering. "Please, I can't right now." A tear fell down his cheek. He sniffed and wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Ok, Spike. Ok." Greg sat back and put the side of his hand to his mouth. It sent pangs of worry and pain through him to know that the son of his heart was hurting. And not only hurting physically, but mentally. To have to lay yourself bare and give someone the truth of something so painful. He shook his head. It hurt his head to think about it.

Spike pressed the call button and a nurse came in.

The nurse walked in and could see the pain etched on her patient's face. "What's your pain level Mr. Scarlatti?"

Spike looked at Greg and then the nurse. "8."

"Ok." The nurse nodded and left.

The silence between them stretched as both were lost in their own thoughts. When the nurse returned, Greg stood. He put a hand on Spike's shoulder and said, "riposare ora mia figlio." (Rest now my son) He patted Spike's shoulder and watched as the lines on the younger man's face eased and he drifted into sleep. He looked at the nurse before she left. "How long will that make him sleep?"

"At least eight hours if not more." She answered and then hurried off.

Greg quietly turned off the lights in the room except for a small one on a stand next to the bed. He walked out of Spike's room and saw Wordy, Jules and Sam coming towards him.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Sorry! Been busy this week and haven't had a lot of time to write. Tomorrow may be more of the same, but I'm hoping to crank out the next chapter when time allows. Thanks for being patient!

###################

Greg shook his head. The sense of déjà vu was overwhelming. "They sedated him. They said he'd be out for the night, if not longer."

"What happened?" Wordy asked. He could see that Greg was worried.

"Did you see Raf on your way in?" Greg tipped his head to the side.

"Yeah he said he was going for a walk." Sam answered. "He looked mad, but he didn't want to talk."

Greg nodded. "Spike made a little jab at Raf and it didn't go over well." He sighed. "This is going to be harder without Lew. He was a calming force for Spike."

Jules' heart hitched at the mention of their fallen friend. She put a hand on Sam and Wordy's shoulders. "What do you mean 'little jab'?"

Greg relayed the conversation between the two men then said, "It's not like Spike to lash out like that."

Wordy shook his head, his eyebrows pushed together. "No." He looked into the room at the sleeping Spike. He clenched his jaw and wished he could go back and do something to prevent this. If only Spike had said something sooner about the letters, they could've talked it out. Maybe he could've tried to get Spike and Paige together to talk.

Sam looked into the room and sighed. "He never mentioned.." He looked down at his lap. "The rest was enough to tell us I guess."

"What happened to him was beyond awful. You can't blame him for keeping the rape a secret. Something like that.." Greg tipped his head down tovatch Sam's eye. "On top of everything else that She did to him, it was too much to bear."

"We can't let this be like the first time." Wordy looked at Sam with meaning.

Sam looked up. "Yeah." He scoffed and rolled his eyes. Being locked in the dark training room with Spike came to mind. They'd sat in silence for over an hour before either of them gave in. He hoped they didn't have to do that with Spike and Raf.

"I think we should call Deb Greene." Jules looked between the three men. "He's going to need more than just our help."

"I think you're right." Greg nodded. "I'll call her in the morning."

"Ok." Wordy nodded and looked at Sam and Jules. "I'll take you guys home." He put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Nothing we can do tonight."

Sam looked up and nodded.

Greg gave one last look at Spike, turned and followed the others out.

##### Jules' house #####

Jules pulled a chair from the table and put it in the corner out of the way. She turned around and saw Sam roll himself to the table, his feet sticking out of the other side. She went to the kitchen and brought out the bread and butter.

"Sorry I can't help." Sam said as he watched her.

"Don't." Jules gave him a serious look as she put the bread and butter on the table and sat down next to him. "I like taking care of you." She smiled and looked at the food in front of them.

Sam smiled. He had to admit he kind of liked it too. Jules was a very good nurse. His mind slipped to thoughts of Jules in one of those white nurse's uniforms. He looked at her suddenly when he realized she'd been talking. "Sorry, what?"

Jules turned to him and furrowed her brows. Wasn't he listening? She narrowed her eyes at him. "I said you've been quiet. Are you ok?"

"Oh." Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. Just worried about Spike. I can't imagine how he must be feeling. She really did a number on him and then to have to rehash it with the daughter." He shook his head slowly and looked off in the distance. He shifted his gaze to her, his eyes dark blue pools of concern. "I'm really worried."

"I know." Jules put a hand on his. "Me too." She sniffed and couldn't keep her voice from trembling. "When I think about it, I, I can't help but think about what happened to me and it hurts. It hurts my heart to think he went through that." She put a hand to her chest, the tears falling freely.

Sam put a hand on her cheek and gently wiped the tears away with his thumb. He pulled her to him and held her while she cried. "Shh. It's ok. He's going to be ok." He put a hand on the back of her head and smoothed her hair.

After a few minutes, Jules pulled back from him and wiped the tears from her eyes. She went to the living room, blew her nose and returned to the table. She smiled at Sam and put a hand on his after she sat down.

Sam tipped his head to the side and gave her a small smile. He looked at the food and said, "smells delicious."

After Jules cleaned up from supper, they retired to the living room. Sam pulled his wheelchair next to Jules at the end of the couch. They watched a movie while Sam iced his knees.

At the end of the movie, Jules looked at Sam incredulously. She was glad to see the same look on Sam's face. "What in the world was that?" She stood and grabbed the bags of water from his legs.

Sam shook his head. "I have no idea. That was the weirdest movie I've ever seen and that's saying a lot after watching movies with Spike."

Jules laughed. "That's the truth." She shook her head. She had said the same thing to Spike more than once. He had the weirdest taste in movies. "It didn't even make sense!" said as she went to the kitchen to dump the bags.

"And how do you leave a cliffhanger at the end?" Sam called.

Jules walked back to the couch and sat down. "Maybe they're going to make a sequel?"

"God I hope not." Sam scoffed.

Jules laughed and stole a look at the clock. She switched the TV to a sports channel and they watched in companionable silence. The show ended and Jules looked at Sam. He had his head to his chest and was fast asleep. She smiled, turned the TV off and quietly pushed him to the bedroom. She parked him by the bed, put the brakes on and left him there while she got ready for bed.

She came back from brushing her teeth and found him in the same position. She put a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

Sam opened his eyes and squinted at the bright light in the room.

Jules walked to the door, shut it and flipped the overhead light off. She walked back to Sam, squatted in front of him and put a hand on his. He opened his eyes partially. "Hey there. Need you awake to use the bathroom, and get in bed. Then you can sleep"

Sam nodded sleepily and looked her up and down. She had on a t-shirt and boy shorts and was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He smiled boyishly. He was, mostly, awake now.

Jules smiled, stood and walked behind him. There was no mistaking that look in his eye and smile on his face. Once he was done on the bathroom she wheeled him back to the bed and helped him in. She pulled the covers over him and climbed in. She slid next to him.

Sam watched her walk to the bed and glide under the covers. As soon as she was close he put a hand out and pulled her to him. They kissed, touched and caressed and loved each other late into the night.

The next morning, Jules was up and out of bed before Sam woke up. He sat up and listened for the sounds of Jules making breakfast and coffee. The house was completely silent. "Jules?" He sat up, yawned and stretched his arms over his head. That was funny, she didn't answer. He frowned at the closed door. He pulled the covers back from his legs and looked at his knees. He carefully undid the Velcro straps and opened both braces completely.

He flexed his night foot and felt the pull in his knee. Nope, not quite ready yet, he thought. He did the same with the other leg and that wasn't quite so bad. As much as he wanted to leave the braces off, he knew he would catch hell from Jules and the guys if he took them off early. The doctor did say to keep the braces on for three days and he could tell his knees needed one more day. Maybe he could get away with having them off for short periods so he could at least bend them. He looked at the door again. Where was Jules?

Sam strapped the braces back on his knees and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He moved himself to the wheelchair and rolled into the bathroom. When he rolled back out he frowned and called, "Jules?" He rolled to the door and pulled it open. He rolled around the downstairs and found it empty. He went to the window in the dining room and saw that her Jeep was in the driveway. Ok, he thought. He rolled into the living room, grabbed the phone from the base on the side table and dialed her cell.

"Sam?"

"Jules? Where'd you go?"

Jules looked at Wordy in the driver seat. "Just went out for a sec. You ok?"

"Yeah. I was just, uh, checking." Sam backtracked. He didn't really want her to know it had worried him that she wasn't there.

Jules smiled and felt the warmness of love spread over her. She loved it that he cared enough to worry. She quickly hid it and looked at Wordy. "Ok. We'll be back soon."

Wordy watched Jules for a moment. So, he thought, she and Sam were back together. There was no mistaking the look of love that crossed her face when she was talking to Sam. He was glad. He always thought they made a perfect couple. He also knew they were both professionals and wouldn't let it affect work. He looked away quickly when Jules put the feelings away and stole a look at him. He couldn't wait to tell Shel.

"We?" Sam asked, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah. Look out the front window." Jules said as Wordy laid on the horn. She hung up the phone.

Sam turned off the phone and put it on the base. He rolled to the front window and saw Wordy's van in the driveway and then a slightly larger van from which stepped Wordy and Jules. He smiled and rolled to the front door. He was wondering how he was going to get to the hospital to see Spike this week. He wasn't supposed to be standing or walking around much yet. He opened the door and rolled onto the porch, a huge smile on his face. "Wow."

Jules looked at Wordy, then at Sam. "What do you think?"

"It's cool. Where'd you get it?"

"The Boss has a friend that works for a charity that turns regular vans in to handicap accessible ones for people that can't afford the modifications. He's letting us borrow this for the week." Jules explained. She looked at Wordy. "Thanks for helping me get it."

"No problem. Anytime, you guys know that." Wordy smiled humbly.

"Thanks Wordy." Sam hitched his chin at his friend. "I don't want to take it away from someone else that needs it though."

"Oh don't worry, this is an extra. It's actually the first one he built. Some people keep the first dollar they ever earned, he keeps the first van." Jules shook her head.

Sam raised his brows and gave her a smile. "That's really cool."

"Uh, well." Wordy hitched a thumb towards his van. He hated to leave, but Shel would kill him if he didn't help her with the girls.

"Oh. Right." Jules jumped and turned towards the van.

Wordy walked up the steps and shook hands with Sam. "Sorry to leave but Shel and I are taking the girls on an overnight trip to Parc Safari."

Sam shook his hand and nodded. "Oh that's ok. Sounds like fun. Tell the girls I said to have fun and I can't wait to hear all about it."

"I will. Take care. And tell Spike I'll be in to see him after we get back." Wordy said and then knitted his brows. "He's going to be ok. Don't let him think otherwise." He gave Sam a meaningful look.

"I won't." Sam watched Wordy jog to Jules, give her a hug and they each got in their vans.

Jules backed out, let Wordy out and pulled the van back into the driveway. She turned the van off and got out, grabbing two coffees.

Sam smiled when he saw the coffees and raised a brow at her when she climbed the stairs. He took the coffee from her, grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap.

Jules yelped when he pulled her into his lap, but laughed as she tried to keep both of their coffees from spilling.

Sam put his free hand on her cheek and pulled her face to his. He kissed her sweetly and in a husky, sexy voice he said. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"No." She shook her head and looked at him, love and want in her eyes.

He pulled her to him again and kissed her passionately, his tongue massaging hers. He put his iced capp in her free hand and turned them in the wheelchair. He pulled back from her, put both hands on the wheels and pushed them hard up and over the threshold. He reached a hand back, closed the door and locked it.

Jules couldn't keep her eyes from his. She was lost in the blue pools filled with desire and need. She leaned forward and kissed him again, holding nothing back. She absently put the coffees on a side table as they rolled through the living room. She could feel his passion grow and was glad he had wheeled them to the bedroom. She carefully got off of his lap, went to the door and closed it. She turned and pulled her shirt over her head as Sam got himself in the bed.

Sam watched her strip as she approached the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. "Jules." He said huskily as she climbed on the bed with him. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and knew. He was hers, she was his and nothing would ever change that. Nothing.


	28. Chapter 28

Wordy and Shelly lay in bed softly talking. The girls were in the adjacent room, but the door between the rooms was open and they knew Holly was a light sleeper. They had become accustomed to being quiet in their love making over the years and tonight was no exception. You never knew when a little girl would come to their room because of a bad dream.

As he lay there in the afterglow, Wordy thought about the trip over to the park. The GPS said it would take around six hours, but with three little girls, it took eight and a half . It seemed like they had to stop every ten minutes for someone to go to the bathroom or stop and get something to eat. He smiled down at Shel. He wouldn't have it any other way.

His thoughts shifted to Spike. He hated to leave, but they'd been planning this trip for weeks. The girls were on break from school, it was almost perfect timing. Shel had made it easier for him. She promised he could call Spike whenever he wanted, even if they were in the park. He didn't know what he'd do without her. He told her what he'd observed of Jules and Sam.

"Do you think they know you know?" Shel asked. She had her head on his shoulder, her arm across his bare chest as he smoothed her hair contemplatively.

Wordy smiled and looked down at her. "No, I doubt it and I don't plan on saying anything either. It didn't affect their work before and I know it won't now." He knew Sam and Jules. They wouldn't let anything get in the way of their team, their family.

"It's a risk." Shel raised her brows.

Wordy nodded slowly. "Yep." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "The right person is worth the risk."

Shel picked her head up and smiled at him. "Yes they are." She kissed him slowly and sweetly. She stopped and looked at him when they heard a thump and Holly crying hysterically.

##### the next day 0900, SRU HQ #####

Ed walked into the barn and looked into the briefing room. He looked at Sidney at the desk, smiled and nodded as he passed. He tipped his head back as he walked towards Greg. "How's it going?"

Greg picked his head up and smiled at his friend and TL. "Thanks for coming Eddie. I don't think this will take long." Greg looked up from the article he was writing.

"What you working on?" Ed nodded to the papers in front of Greg.

"Monthly public safety newsletter." Greg sighed. "So," he motioned to the chair next to him, "temp for Spike."

Ed took the seat and looked at Greg. "Ok, who do we have available?"

Greg picked up the papers in front of him and pulled a blue file folder from the bottom. He opened it in front of them and they looked at the list together.

"So the ones with stars are available?" Ed asked. As he looked at the list he remembered each one from tryouts.

"Yeah." Greg nodded. There were only five names starred on the list. The other five were either already filling in or unable to change their schedules. He pointed to the first. "Jeanie Haulson, excellent close combat and negotiation skills, a little light on the tech side."

"No. We need someone with tech skills." Ed shook his head. He looked further down the list.

"Ok, so that leaves Frank Jacobs or Dave Foster." Greg tipped his head to the side and looked at Ed. He already had his choice and was pretty sure Ed would agree.

"All right, so Dave is the obvious choice, he's worked with the team and meshed well." Ed nodded looking at the list.

"But?" Greg leaned forward and put his intertwined hands on the table.

"Frank is the only one on the list that hasn't clocked any time in the field yet. It'd be unfair not to pick him just because he hasn't had a chance to work with us yet." Ed looked at him.

"True. As far as team dynamics go, Dave was a fit." Greg put a hand out, palm up.

"Right, but Frank hasn't had a chance to build that yet. So you're leaning towards Dave?" Ed narrowed his eyes at Greg.

Greg tipped his head to the side and made a noncommittal noise. "I could go either way. Both have the skills we need."

"They do. So who-"

Winnie hated to interrupt them, but she called out, "boss, Frank Jacobs is on the line for you."

Greg looked at Ed as he stood. He quickly cleared the distance between the briefing room and Winnie's desk. "Thanks Winnie." He took the receiver and put it to his ear. "Hi Frank this is Sergeant Parker, how are you?" listens "Uh huh. Yeah I can understand that." listens

Ed stood and walked to Greg and Winnie. He looked at Winnie who shrugged and looked at her screen. He put a hand on the desk and watched Greg's face.

"Ok. Well maybe next time. Thanks for calling Frank." Greg smiled and handed the phone to Winnie. He turned to Ed and smiled. "Decision made. Frank just got a rookie as his partner a couple weeks ago and his Sarge doesn't want to split up their partnership since it's so new."

"Understandable, they're still in the honeymoon phase." Ed nodded as they walked back to the briefing room. He remembered how rocky it was when he was the rookie assigned to a seasoned partner. His cocky, gung-ho attitude got him in a lot of trouble those first few months. "So, Dave?" Ed raised his brows.

"Yep. I'll give him a call." Greg sat back down in his chair at the table.

Ed remained standing. "Pretty painless."

Greg looked up at him and smiled. "Told you it would be." He leaned back in the chair. "I was thinking we'd see if everyone could meet at The Goose Friday night. Sam will be up and walking then, it'll be a good reintroduction for Dave."

"Sounds good." Ed nodded. He saw that the smile didn't reach Greg's eyes. "How're you doing?"

"I'm ok. You?" Greg answered. He knew Ed could see through him, but he gave him the half-truth anyway.

"I'm doing ok." Ed answered. "He'll be ok." He stepped forward and put a hand on Greg's shoulders. "Did you call Deb Greene?"

Greg looked up at Ed and sighed through his nose. "I did. She's going to see him this afternoon. I gave her a quick rundown on what happened."

"Good." Ed tipped his head back slightly and then looked down at Greg. He was worried too. This was obviously affecting Spike, but to what extent? He'd already come back from it once, he was hopeful he could do it again.

##### Spike's room, hospital 0900 #####

Spike opened his eyes and looked around. He heard the beeping of the heart monitor and whoosh of the oxygen blowing on his face. He felt around under the covers, found the call button and pushed it. Man he'd slept for a long time, he thought as he looked at the clock. He was starving too. If he really thought about it, he hadn't eaten much for two days. He looked at the rolling tray and saw that they had taken his untouched dinner from last night.

He looked up at the ceiling and waited for the nurse. He could feel the darkness settling over him like a cloud. He kept his gaze trained on the ceiling, but he wasn't looking at anything in particular.

"You're awake." A pretty brunette in pink scrubs walked to his bedside. "What's your pain level?" She started checking his vitals.

"7." Spike didn't move.

The brunette tipped her head to the side. "I'll check with the doc and get you something for the pain. Are you doing ok otherwise?"

Spike nodded, making the pillowcase crinkle.

"Are you sure?" She narrowed her eyes at him. He certainly didn't look ok. She put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't know me, but I've been told I'm a good listener."

Sam rolled into the room in time to hear the nurse. He stopped and waited.

Spike looked at her. "Thanks, but I'm ok." He gave her a small smile.

"Ok." She patted his shoulder and turned to see the blonde in the wheelchair. "Oh, hello."

Sam smiled. "Hi." He rolled forward and stopped in front of the bed.

"I'll be back in a little bit." She threw over her shoulder and left.

"She was cute." Sam smiled.

"Mmm." Spike looked at the ceiling. "You should ask her out."

"I think she's got her eye on you." Sam teased. His smile disappeared and he watched Spike for a moment.

"You don't have your braces on." Spike said, ignoring him.

"Yeah, I talked Jules into letting me take them off for awhile. I don't want my knees to get stiff from being in one position all the time." Sam tipped his head down. "How's your leg feeling?"

"Better when she comes back with my meds." Spike said irritably.

"How bad?"

"7, moving to 8." Spike growled. "How long does it take..?" He looked to the door and saw the nurse standing at the nursing station laughing and talking with her co-worker. "Hey!" He yelled.

"Spike." Sam warned and looked at the nurse who had stopped and looked at them.

"I'm in pain and she's out there laughing and talking." Spike looked at Sam, anger in his eyes.

"I'm sure she has to wait for the doctor. Calm down." Sam frowned.

"Calm down? Calm down he says. You have pain meds, I don't. I'm in pain. You're not. Don't tell me to calm down." Spike seethed.

"I know Spike." Sam said in an even, gentle tone. "I wish I could take your place. I'd give anything to be in that bed instead of you right now, but I can't. I'm sorry."

Spike was taken aback. Why was he apologizing? He put his head back against the pillows and clenched his teeth. He knew Sam would take his place in a heartbeat, he'd do the same for him. He looked at Sam. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. I'm sorry." He sighed and looked at the ceiling again, a tear slipping down his cheek. He wiped his hand across his face and sniffed.

Sam put his hand on Spike's. "I know buddy. It's going to be ok, you're going to be ok."

The nurse came back in with a loaded needle. "Sorry." She said and pushed the drug. "It should take effect fairly quickly. It's not as strong as the one you got last night. It won't knock you out."

Spike covertly wiped his face. "Thank you." He looked at her meaningfully.

She smiled and patted his shoulder. "You're welcome." She turned and left.

After nearly a minute of silence Spike looked at Sam, his eyes filled to the brim. "I hate this. I hate that the daughter could make me feel all of this again. I was fine. I had a handle on it. Now.." He shook his head and another tear streaked his cheek.

"We'll help you get a handle on it." Sam squeezed Spike's hand. "We called Deb Greene, she's going to come this afternoon."

Spike's first reaction was anger. How dare they call Deb without asking him? He pushed that aside when he realized he needs Deb. His head was not in the right place. The darkness was enveloping him and it was getting harder to keep himself out of it. "Good." He said finally.

Sam breathed an internal sigh of relief. He wasn't sure if he should mention Deb was coming, but with Spike's quick temper right now it was better he knew. He knew that Deb would help Spike work it out. She'd helped Sam on several occasions. He handed Spike a couple tissues and picked the trash bucket up so Spike could throw them in.

Spike blew his nose and made two baskets. He put his head back on the pillow and sighed. He looked at Sam. "How's the knees feeling without the braces?"

"Uh, ok." Sam looked at his knees. The bruises had changed to purple and yellow. They were starting to ache, but he kept it to himself.

Spike gave him an incredulous look. "Do you need to put the braces back on?"

Sam gave him a lopsided smile. "Nah, I'm good."

"You'd better be telling the truth." Jules walked in and put a hand on Sam's shoulder before she moved forward and kissed Spike's cheek. She stepped back and smiled.


	29. Chapter 29

##### The Goose, 3 days later, 2000 #####

Dave smiled when he walked into The Goose and saw his current Sergeant and Team Leader sitting at a high top table. He waded through the full tables and stopped next to Greg. "Hey Sarge, Ed."

Greg smiled at their rookie. "Hi Dave, glad you could make it."

"Hey Dave." Ed smiled in greeting. "How you doin?"

Dave smiled as he sat down. "Great." He looked to the bartender and put up a finger. When she nodded be looked back at his mentors. "Thank you for giving me another opportunity to work with the team. I'm sorry that Spike's injured. How's he doing?"

Greg smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "He's doing ok." He nodded. "We're not sure how long he's going to be out. Most likely it's going to be at least a month or two. You ok with that?"

Dave raised his brows and nodded. "Absolutely. I'm a temp. I'm just happy to get some more field time, especially with the best." He paid the waitress when she brought him the beer. "Thanks." He said to her before she left. He turned when a hand landed on his shoulder, followed by another.

Greg smiled at Dave's excitement and eagerness.

"Good to see you Dave." Sam clapped the man on the shoulder before he sat down, wincing when his knees protested.

"Hey Dave." Jules smiled but it didn't hold when she saw Sam wince. She was glad Sam was able to walk around now, but she hated to see him still in pain.

Dave smiled and nodded at them, but he frowned at Sam. "You ok Sam?"

"Yeah, just a little sore still." Sam glanced at Ed and Greg.

Dave caught the look. He saw the article in the paper about the SRU officer abductions. He heard from a few of his fellow cops some of the inside details, but he got the feeling the team didn't want to talk about it so he changed subjects. "Where's Raf?"

"Should be here soon." Greg looked towards the door and saw Raf walking in. He hitched his chin at him and said, "speak of the devil."

Raf heard Greg's comment as he approached the table. "Handsome devil." He smiled and put a hand out to Dave as he sat next to him. "Good to see you Dave. Hear you're going to be joining us?"

Dave shook his hand and smiled. "You too Raf. Yeah, filling in for Spike until he gets better."

"Welcome back." Sam smiled. He was glad it was Dave filling in. He worked well with everyone and was a fast learner. The heel of his foot slipped off the metal foot bar and his leg swung out before he could stop it. He winced and sucked in a breath through his teeth. He shifted so that the foot that slipped touched the floor.

"Sam?" Ed looked at Sam when he heard the hiss.

"I'm ok." Sam nodded and took a sip of his beer.

"Are you sure?" Jules asked, watching him.

Ed looked around and saw a large u-shaped booth towards the back that was empty. He made a show of looking around at the people and grimaced. "It's really crowded right here. We should grab that booth," he pointed to the back, "before anyone else does. It's quieter."

Everyone turned to look and nodded. They got up as a group and moved to the table. As they walked to it, Sam put a hand on Ed's arm. "Thanks." Sam said in a low voice.

Ed looked at Sam, put an arm over his shoulders and smiled. "Booths are better."

They spent several hours laughing and talking, sometimes conversing with everyone and other times in smaller groups.

At one point, Sam drifted off into his own thoughts. Before he and Jules went to see Spike three days ago, they had stopped at Raf's apartment.

################

"I'll be back in a little bit." Sam looked at Jules in the rearview. His wheelchair was locked into it's spot in the back of the van and he was seat belted in. They were stopped in front of Raf's building. He made a face. "Do you mind?"

Jules turned in her seat. "No. I understand." She smiled reassuringly. "I'll go get us some coffee and be back in a while."

Sam smiled in relief. He didn't want to hurt her feelings by asking to talk to Raf alone. He should've known she'd understand. He took off his seat belt and unlocked the wheels. He moved forward and hit the switch for the lift to flip down. The door opened automatically and the small motor whirred as the lift flipped down slowly. Sam waited while Jules got out and tested the ramp. When she nodded he smiled and rolled out onto the ramp. He pushed the button on the small control strip and lowered himself to the ground.

After he rolled off, Jules stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck."

Sam looked up at her. "Thanks." As Sam rolled up the ramp to Raf's building, Jules raised the ramp, closed the door, climbed in the van and took off down the street. He waited at the door as a woman and boy about 8 walked out and held the door for him. He smiled at the blonde little boy and said, "thanks little man."

"You're welcome mister." The blonde boy smiled and started down the stairs, his mother following after she smiled at Sam.

Sam rolled to the elevator, thinking about how much he hoped to have a blonde little boy of his own some day. And hopefully he'd have a girl too, that would be perfect. As rode to the third floor, he couldn't help but think and hope his children would be Jules' too. It wasn't the first time he thought about having kids with Jules. He thought about it a lot. He just wasn't sure how they could do it without one of them changing teams.

He pushed himself out of the elevator and down the hall to Raf's apartment door. He knocked and rolled back so that Raf could see him through the peephole. He smiled when the door opened. "Hey Raf."

"Hi Sam." Raf looked at him a little confused. He stepped back and put a hand out. "What's up?"

Sam rolled into the apartment and smiled when he heard some soft jazz in the background. He turned and looked at Raf. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Raf walked forward and led him towards the living room. "No. I was just hanging out. You want anything? I have water, juice, coffee?"

"No I'm good." Sam shook his head.

"Ok." Raf sat on the couch. "No braces huh?" He hitched his chin at Sam's legs. "That a good idea?"

Sam looked at his legs and smiled. "Yeah. Trust me, I had to make several promises before Jules would let me take them off." He looked at Raf. "I'm hoping to be out of this thing very soon." He grabbed the side of the wheelchair.

"Don't push it. You don't want to end up in it for longer." Raf studied him. This wasn't why he was here. "So Sarge told you about what happened with Spike?"

Sam raised his brows. "Yes." He knew Raf would see through the idle conversation.

Rag smiled and looked to the side. "I appreciate you coming Sam, but it wasn't necessary. I'm going to go see Spike later today. I'm not one to let something fester."

"Good." Sam nodded, impressed. He looked at Raf for a minute. "He's been through so much. I'm glad you're willing to give him a chance to apologize."

Raf tipped his head to the side. "Look, I know his anger wasn't with me. I can't imagine how he must feel having to deal with all of this again. He shouldn't have to. I don't know what I'd do if I had to deal with my molester again." He looked at the floor, then back up at Sam. "We'll help him through it."

Sam was surprised by the mention of Raf being molested, but then he remembered back to Raf's first day on the team. The conversation Raf had with the woman holding a knife to the club owners throat. "We will." He nodded. "Thanks for being understanding."

"It's what families do right?" Raf smiled. He'd only been with the team for a month, but he could feel the tight bond of the group. He was glad they'd started to let him into that bond. It felt good.

"Right." Sam smiled.

##### the next day 0400 #####

Sam opened his eyes, but didn't move. He looked down without moving his head and looked at the beautiful brunette with her head on his chest. He had one arm on her back and he slowly started moving his hand up and down her back. He moved his other hand to her arm and slid it up to her hand on his heart.

Jules felt his soft touch, but kept her eyes closed. She smiled and nestled closer to him.

When the alarm went off, Sam put his arm out, turned it off and put his hand on her shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her head.

"Mmm..Morning." Jules said sleepily. She picked her head up and looked at the alarm. She groaned and put her head back down, sliding her hand along his side.

Sam sighed as she started feeling her way around his naked body. He joined her and their passion grew. A short while later they lay sated and catching their breath. Sam smiled at Jules who was lying next to him, panting. "Good way to get your motor going?" He turned on his side feeling a small stab in his knees as he did so, but not letting it show.

"Definitely." Jules smiled at him. She turned on her side and put her head in her hand, elbow bent on the bed. She put a hand to his face and felt the stubble on his cheek.

Sam kissed her hand as it neared his chin. "I'm jealous you get to go to workout."

With a wry smile Jules sat up and said, "you just got your workout." She swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Sam reached for her but missed when she bent over and grabbed her clothes from the floor. He scooted across the bed and grabbed her hand before she could walk away. "I think I need some more. I need to build my stamina."

Jules shook her head at him. "Oh you have plenty of stamina my love." She smiled. "Now, If I don't shower and get out of here soon, Ed's going to make me sorry which means I make you sorry." She stepped towards him and kissed his forehead. She quickly moved out of his reach, dropped the clothes in the hamper and headed to the bathroom.

Sam rolled to his other side, put his elbow on the bed and his head in his hand and watched her walk away. Man he loved that bum, he thought. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He searched the floor, found his underwear and put them on. He stood and walked to the bathroom. It was already steamy and he smiled as he used the toilet. Jules loved to take really hot showers. He didn't blame her, he liked it too after a long day, it helped to work out some of the stress. He tried not to think about the fact that he'd have to go back to his apartment in a few days.

He returned to the bedroom and started stretching his legs. His doctor recommended certain exercises for him to do to help his knees. They didn't feel that that bad now. The bruises were pale yellow in a few places, but had faded otherwise. Three days ago he took his first steps without the braces. Ed was furious when he found out, but Sam was able to calm him down and convince him that it was what he needed to be able to get back to the SRU.

Sam got dressed in his sweats, t-shirt and hoodie and walked out to the kitchen. He tried the stairs yesterday, but had to stop after three steps up. It made his knees really sore. It frustrated him, but he resolved to try the steps at least two to three times a day until he could climb them all in one try.

A few minutes later, Jules joined him in the kitchen. "See you at the barn in a couple hours?"

Sam took a sip of his orange juice and nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to walk the park loop and stop at Timmy's."

"Promise you'll take it easy, no running." She looked at him meaningfully. "And stop if you need to."

Sam gave her a slightly annoyed look and said, "yes I promise."

Jules smirked and leaned into him, kissing him gently. When she pulled back she looked into his eyes. "Love you."

Sam gave her a lopsided grin. "I love you too Jules."

Jules gave him one last kiss and headed to the door. She grabbed her keys and walked out.

A few minutes later, Sam went on his first walk.

##### SRU HQ, 2 hours later #####

"Samo!" Ed smiled big when he saw Sam walk into the briefing room with their coffees. The others added their hellos and welcome backs. When Sam sat next to him, Ed put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Glad to have you back."

Sam gave him a lopsided smile and looked at Greg.

"How're the knees?" Greg asked.

"Good. I'm good to go." Sam nodded.

"Ok. Good." Ed smiled. "So here's the deal, you are in the truck. If we need you on Sierra, we will let you know but only if there is an elevator. Got it?"

Sam nodded, glad that he may get a chance to get out of the truck. "Understood."

Ed smiled wryly at Sam. "Good." He knew that would make Sam happy. Sam had been relegated to truck duty a few times before and wasn't a fan. Any chance to be out involved in the call would make Sam feel like he was doing something more to help.

Greg smiled. It was good to be back on duty. He'd talked to Raf this morning and was glad to hear he and Spike had talked and had reconciled. He knew Raf wouldn't let the issue go unresolved. He was glad they had picked Raf, he really seemed like a perfect fit for the team.


	30. Chapter 30

Raf whipped around to look down the alley and saw a subject exit a secret door and take off running. "Subject came out a secret door. In pursuit. Dave staying to cover door on black wall." Raf looked at Dave and took off after he saw the nod.

"Copy Raf. Coming to you. Ed looked at Greg and took off to the opposite side of the building to flank the subject.

"Taking a right on Jack Hole." Raf said then chuckled as he turned on the speed.

Sam stifled a laugh as he watched the traffic cams. "Ed, two more buildings then hang a right. You'll be just ahead of them." He watched Ed make the turn.

"Almost there." Ed said quietly. He arrived at the end of the alley as the subject ran past. He gave one quick burst and tackled the subject to the ground.

Raf stopped and pulled his gun. "Hands. Show us your hands." He barked.

Anthony Wittier laid still on the ground and let the bald officer cuff him and pull him up. He gave the black officer in front of him a dirty look.

"Subject secure. Coming back to you." Ed said as they walked the subject down the alley he just came down.

Raf put a hand on the guy's other shoulder as they walked back to one of the cruisers. Greg and Jules walked over.

While Greg and Jules were interrogating Anthony, Dave heard someone trying to open the door in front of him. "Movement on black wall." Dave whispered.

Ed looked at Raf and they both took off at a run. "Seconds away." He said softly. He sped up when they heard Dave grunt and the sound of him falling to the ground. When they rounded the corner a moment later, they saw Dave on the ground, a large phone book next to him and his gun pointed at him. "Put the gun down son. You don't want to do that."

"You move and I shoot him. Not in the vest, either." Sean Junty's hand shook as he pointed the gun at the officer. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He was just following his brother, Sergei. He had said they'd make

some quick cash, in and out, no one would know. Of course their idiot cousin Marko hand tripped the alarm, and their other cousin Anthony had abandoned them.

"Ok." Ed put up his hands and put his gun back in his holster. "Let's just slow this down ok. I need to know if my guy is ok. Can you tell me that?"

Sean looked down at Dave. "He's fine." He backed away from the officer and pointed the gun at the ground.

"Thank you for that and thanks for keeping the gun down." Ed nodded and stepped forward. "What's your name?" He could see Raf in his peripheral with his gun trained on the subject and that Raf had stepped forward with him.

"Sean." He looked at the door he just came through, his heart was still racing from his encounter with the cop. He'd reacted without thinking when he stepped through the door and saw the cop with a gun pointed at him. He had picked up the phone book because it was the only thing he could find. When he saw the gun he automatically swing the phone book up, knocked the gun out of the cop's hands and smacked him across the face in one move. That was some ninja shit, he thought. I didn't know I could do that.

"Ok Sean. How many more of your buddies are in there?"

Sean looked at the door again and shook his head. "I can't. Look, we just want to get out of here. You get me a car and me and my buddies ride off into the sunset."

"Ok. I'll work on that." Ed said calmly.

"Ed, I'm still talking to Sergei. Sounds like there's one other subject." Greg looked in the display window and saw one of the subjects talking to someone out of sight.

"Ok. What're you thinking here Boss?" Ed said in a low voice.

"Maybe we can get Sean to help get his buddies out safe."

"Copy." Ed said and changed to his normal voice volume. "Sean, listen, we need your help. We want to get you and your friends out safe and we need your help." Ed talked to Sean for several more minutes and convinced him to give up and help talk his brother and cousin out.

Once Sean was secured, Raf rushed to Dave who was still looking a little dazed. "You ok? Stay sitting, an EMT is coming." He put a hand on Dave's shoulder when he tried to get up.

"Just a little dizzy." Dave put his head down. Man my ear is ringing, he thought. That guy clocked me good. He also knew he'd be in trouble when they debrief for being too close to the door. If he'd taken a step or two back the guy wouldn't have been able to reach him.

Greg walked over to Dave after all of the subjects were in custody. The EMT had him up and walking down the alley. "You ok?" He looked at Dave who was hanging his head.

Dave looked up and saw only concern in the Sergeant's eyes. "Yeah Boss. Just a little dizzy and ringing in my ears."

The EMT looked at Greg and smiled. "We're going to transport him, get him checked for a concussion."

"Thanks Steve." Greg smiled back and put a hand on Dave's back.

Sam waited for them at the end of the alley and said, "I'll ride with him" when they reached him.

"Thanks Sam. I'll be there as soon as I can." Greg turned from them and returned to the scene to finish cleaning up.

Sam nodded and followed Dave into the ambulance, wincing as he stepped up.

"You ok Sam?" Steve looked at him concerned.

"Oh yeah. Just getting over an injury to my knees." Sam smiled at him. He knew there was a little animosity between them, but neither ever showed it. He couldn't blame Steve for being upset about losing Jules to him.

"Oh, ok." Steve smiled and turned back to his patient.

##### Hospital, Spike's room, 1 hour later #####

"Poor guy." Spike shook his head.

"Yeah. Apparently it was one of those big phone books." Sam smiled and gave a soft laugh.

Spike's eyes went wide. "The residential and commercial combo. Ouch."

"Yep." Sam laughed. His face got serious. "How was your session with Deb?"

Spike leaned his head back against the pillows and half closed his eyes. "Ok." He looked at Sam and gave him a small smile. "I'm ok. She's helping. Plus Ma calls like every day. She's my rock."

"Good." Sam nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't forget you have five other rocks to lean on."

Spike smiled. "I know." He closed his eyes. "So is Dave going to be ok?"

Sam let him change the subject. "Yeah." He raised his brows. "He's got a hell of a headache, small concussion, but he's going home tonight. "

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. He seems like a good fit." Spike nodded, the black cloud starting to settle over him.

"You're coming back Spike." Sam said seriously.

"I hope." Spike looked away.

"Spike." Sam frowned. When Spike didn't look at him he took Spike's hand. "You're coming back to us. You hear me?"

Spike looked at Sam. "Yeah." He said quietly. His leg was bad off right now. His thigh and ankle both ached almost constantly. The painkillers took the edge off, but he didn't want to take anything stronger and sleep the days away. Sometimes he thought maybe that was a good idea. It was going on five days and he was already bored out of his mind. Boredom was not a good thing for him. It was time to let his mind wander to darker things.

"Hey Spike." Greg said as he walked in.

Spike pasted a smile on his face. "Hey Boss. Sam was just telling me about Dave's first day back with the team. Sounded rough."

Greg raised his brows. "Yeah, but he'll be ok. His wife is taking him home right now. Doc said he'll be fine."

"Good." Spike nodded.

"So how are you?" Greg asked.

"I'm ok Boss. Ready to be outta here, but it's going to be a while." Spike admitted.

"I know. Is there anything we can bring you?" Greg stepped to the side of the bed.

Spike looked up hopefully. "My laptop from my house?" He looked past them to the nurses desk. "Maybe some real food?"

Sam chuckled. "You got it. Timmy's?" When Spike nodded, he said, "I'll be back in a bit." He turned and left the room.

Greg sat in the chair next to the bed.

Spike looked at him with admiration. "Thanks for calling Deb."

Greg smiled. "How's that going?"

"Ok." Spike nodded and looked away. "It sucks actually. I dealt with all this before, I.."

"I know. You didn't want to have to rehash it. I want you to know that I'm proud of you." Greg nodded.

"For what Boss? Getting kidnapped again? Held by a fricken crazy woman who wanted to make me and Sam pay for her mother's death?" Spike shook his head.

"No Spike. You know that wasn't your fault. She used your neighbor and you to kidnap you and Sam. No I mean that I'm proud of you for what you did in that barn. Even though it hurt, you told her the truth. You could've made something up, gave us time to try to talk her out, but you didn't. You bared your soul even though it left more scars on it." Greg shook his head and looked at Spike with pride and a tear in his eye.

"Boss." Spike whispered, his heart swelling.

"Those scars will heal mio figlio. (My son) I'll make sure of it and so will the rest of the team. Anything you need, day or night." Greg said softly.

"Thanks Boss." Spike nodded, his mouth pursed in an accepting look.

Greg smiled and took Spike's hand.

When Sam and Jules returned with food and drinks the team was hanging out in Spike's room laughing and talking.

"Book 'em Dave-o." Spike smirked. That got everyone laughing even after Sam and Jules walked in with the food.

"Timmy's goodies." Sam smiled and put the food on the rolling tray. "Got you a chocolate shake Spike."

"Ooh." Spike's eyes widened, he reached for the cup and took a sip. "Oh yeah." He smiled happily.

Everyone chuckled as they each took a burger, cup of fries and drink. They ate in silence for a while until small conversations sparked up.

"Thanks Sam. This was heaven." Spike smiled at Sam and burped in satisfaction.

Sam nodded and smiled. "You're welcome." He pulled on the strap across his chest and a black bag moved to his side. "Stopped by your place and got a few things."

"Oh, come to Poppa." Spike put his hands out towards the black bag. He opened it and pawed through a stack of his t-shirts and underwear. Then his shaving kit, toothbrush, toothpaste and deodorant. Nestled between those items was his laptop. He pulled the laptop out, put it on the rolling table and opened it up. "Thank you so much." He looked at Sam and Jules, happier than he's been in the last four days.

"You're welcome buddy." Sam smiled and chuckled at the same time. He reached into the plastic bag they brought the food in and pulled out an 8" plastic sphere with a bunch of black things inside. "Got you this too." He walked over and handed the sphere to Spike.

Spike turned the sphere over and over, frowning at it. Each time he did he heard something clanging around. He held the ball up and could see a metal ball rolling around the bottom of the sphere. He looked at Sam.

"It's a puzzle ball. You have to get the metal ball through all 100 obstacles in the maze." Sam pointed to a small space shuttle on one side. "Start here."

"Oh cool." Spike said excitedly. He moved the sphere to roll the ball to the starting point. He got it on the maze and started rolling it around. He got it through the first four obstacles before it fell off the track. "Crap. There's only one rail on that one." He mumbled.

The group watched and laughed as Spike tried to maneuver the ball through the maze and was making faces. He'd smile big when he got through an obstacle, but it would quickly fade when the ball dropped off the track. He was also talking to himself. "Ok, this way, now that one. Over the hill..agh! Damn!"

Ed smiled as he watched Spike. This was the Spike they knew and loved. It made him happy to see Spike doing well. He knew the rehab was going to be hell, but he had confidence that Spike would get through it and back to the SRU.


	31. Chapter 31

##### one week later #####

Jules smiled as she opened the door and Spike wheeled himself into her home. "Come on in."

"Thanks Jules. I appreciate this." Spike half smiled.

Jules scoffed and closed the door after Sam and Greg walked in. "Spike." She looked at him incredulously.

Spike's smile spread to his eyes. He couldn't express how much he loved his chosen family. Jules, Ed and Wordy had a heated discussion about who's house Spike would stay at. It wasn't a surprise when Jules won, she could be fierce when she needed to be. Beside the fact that she had no children to care for, she also still had the shower chair and van from when Sam stayed with her. Spike rolled forward and into the bedroom to check it out.

The last two weeks in the hospital had driven Spike crazy. He hated being idle and to have to spend 10 of the last 14 days in bed was too many. He was extremely happy when one of the physical therapists had brought a pair a crutches to his room. He walked around the room for a few minutes to get used to the crutches and then crutched the med/surg floor. He wanted to make several laps, but the physical therapist insisted that once was enough. He never told her went for another couple laps later that night.

The team stopped by to visit after every shift which helped with his boredom. It seemed like they brought him something every visit to keep him occupied. Tech magazines, DVDs, puzzles, anything to give him something to keep his mind off being stuck in the hospital. He had spent the last five days before his release working out in the PT room, doing what he could to get his thigh strengthened without killing his ankle. There were very few things he could do, but that didn't keep him from trying.

He put his wheelchair by the dresser and started pulling his clothes from the bag in his lap and put them away. He could only reach the bottom three drawers of the dresser from his wheelchair. He reached down and set the brakes on his wheelchair. He looked at the cast on his leg and smiled as he looked at all the signatures. The doctor, all of his nurses and the team had signed it. It made him feel good that so many people cared.

"Need these?" Sam walked in front of Spike and put his hands out, the crutches in them.

"Oh, yeah." Spike looked up at him, a dazed look on his face. He didn't hear Sam come in.

"You ok?" Sam said with concern. It was obvious Spike was somewhere else just then.

"Yeah." Spike half-smiled. "I'm glad to be one step closer to home." He put the crutches next to the chair and started pulling out gadgets and his laptop from the bag. He smiled when he pulled out the puzzleball Sam got him. It'd taken him almost four days, but he finally got to the end in one shot. Sam was actually a little disappointed he'd solved it so fast, but Spike cheered him up by saying now they could race and see who could do it the fastest. He looked at Sam and tossed the ball to him. "Race?"

"I haven't even made it through the whole thing yet." Sam took the ball and laughed. He turned it over, got the ball to the starting point and tipped it the wrong way, making the ball fall to the bottom.

"That's ok. Get as far as you can as fast as you can and I have to beat that time to the end." Spike said excitedly.

Sam frowned. "Are you sure? It could be a very short time."

"Absolutely. Go for it." Spike nodded.

"Ok." Sam tipped his head and raised his eyebrows. He got the ball to the starting point and looked at Spike.

Spike looked at his watch, pressed the button and then said, "go!"

Sam concentrated as he made several turns, flipping the ball in a complete 180. He stopped when he got to number 25 which was a set of three hills. Tip the sphere too fast and the ball will fly off the hills. He carefully and gently tipped the sphere and the ball raced along the hills. Luckily the next obstacle was a ramp at a 90 degree angle to the hills so the ball stopped at the end of the hills. He made it through three more obstacles before the ball dropped. "Agh." Sam tipped his head back and to the side, pursing his lips.

Spike looked at his watch. "Forty seconds."

Sam raised his brows and handed the sphere to Spike. "Good luck." He set his watch. He looked up at Spike who had the ball in the start position and was waiting. "What are the stakes again?"

With a smile, Spike said, "we didn't say. What you willing to lose?"

"Ooh. Confident are you?" Sam's eyes lifted to his hairline.

Spike made a humble face and shrugged. "Let's see. Twenty bucks?"

Sam nodded. "Ready?" When Spike nodded, Sam pressed the button the same time that he said, "go!"

Jules and Greg walked in to watch when they heard Sam and Spike make the bet.

Spike rolled the ball quickly through the first 30 obstacles, smiling at Sam for a second when he went past where Sam went off.

When he got to number 68, Sam said, "15 seconds."

"Speed it up Spike." Greg cheered.

"C'mon." Jules said softly and hid a smile when Sam gave her a dirty look.

When Spike got to 80, Sam started counting down. "10, 9, 8.." Spike growled and sped up. "5, 4.."

Nearly there, just a few more obstacles, Spike thought. 95, 96, 97..

"Time!" Sam called. He looked at Spike and saw a look of disappointment on his face, until it changed into a triumphant smile.

Jules leaned forward and and looked at the sphere that Spike was holding up triumphantly, albeit carefully. She looked at Sam and shook her head. "Sorry Sam. 100." She pointed to the metal ball nestled in the small plastic globe at the end of the course.

Sam shook his head and dug in his pocket. "Nice job. You cut it close." He smiled as he handed Spike the twenty from his wallet.

"Nice Spike." Greg put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks." Spike smiled. He reached down, flipped the foot rests up and put each foot on the floor. He set the bag on the chair as he stood.

Sam stood and moved next to him. When Spike stood on his good foot, Sam helped steady him until Jules handed him the crutches and Spike's weight was supported.

"Thanks." Spike grabbed the bag and crutched once to the dresser. He held the bag in one hand while his armpits helped hold him up.

"Spike, why don't you let me do that." Jules asked. "You guys can go in the living room and hang out."

"I'm not a cripple." Spike looked at her with a little irritation. He could take care of something like this, he wasn't a complete invalid.

"I know." Jules said evenly. "But there are some things you're going to need help with." She smiled. "Put your underoos away and I'll do the rest."

Spike couldn't help but smile. She was right on both counts. It irritated him that he couldn't do everything himself and he didn't want her touching his underwear. That's just weird. His blood sister never did, only Ma. "Ok."

Jules motioned to Sam and Greg and they stepped out of the room.

It only took Spike a few minutes to put his delicates away. When he stopped he realized being on the crutches for the last five to ten minutes had tired him out and his leg was starting ache from his thigh to toe. He lifted his leg and felt the pain ease. Damn I hate it when she's right, he thought. He crutched to the living room and and eased himself down on the couch next to the arm, where Jules just stood from. He leaned his crutches against the back of the couch. He looked at her and saw the "I was right" look on her face. "Don't say it." He smirked.

Jules shrugged. "I didn't say anything." She had a twinkle in her eye as she walked past him to the bedroom.

Spike rolled his eyes and looked at Greg seated to his right in the arm chair.

Greg smiled and stifled a chuckle. "So, what's the plan for your first day of freedom?"

"Oh, big plans." Spike looked from Greg to Sam at the other end of the couch. "I'm thinking some major couch anchoring, maybe some Timmy's followed by a super power nap."

Sam smiled and chuckled. "Sounds like just what the doctor ordered."

"Good." Greg nodded. He looked at Spike with concern. "So how are you holding up?"

Spike took a breath and sighed through his nose. "I'm ok. The sessions with Deb are helping."

"I'm glad to hear that." Greg tipped his head to the side.

There was silence for nearly a minute while Spike looked at the coffee table and refused to look at Greg. How does he do that, Spike thought. He knows what we're feeling before we do. He's just that damned good. Spike set his mouth in a line and finally looked at Greg. "It's hard sometimes." He shrugged.

"Like when?" Greg asked.

"I don't know. When I'm alone sometimes." Spike answered.

"Ok." Greg said expectantly.

"I'm, I'm fine Boss." Spike shook his head.

Sam moved closer to Spike and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Spike." Greg half-whispered.

Spike looked at Sam. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, again. She shouldn't have-"

"Stop right there." Sam interrupted. "I don't blame you Spike. It's not your fault, just like before. She did this, not you." Sam looked at Spike with concern and brotherly love.

"She dragged you into it because of me." Spike shook his head.

"No. She dragged us into it because she couldn't face the truth about her mom, about what she did to you. That's all over now, neither of them can't hurt you anymore." Sam said with conviction. "You'll never stop being my brother, no matter what happens."

Spike swallowed hard. A small tear escaped his eye.

"It's going to take some time, but we'll get you through this." Greg gave Spike a small smile.

Spike took a breath. He looked back and forth between the two men and nodded. He looked past Greg and saw Jules standing in the doorway. When she gave him a reassuring smile he nodded. He felt stronger knowing they would be here when he needed. He looked at Sam and half smiled. They'd talked a few times while he was in the hospital, but he never could bring himself to apologize to Sam for getting him involved. He nodded, then looked at Sam. "At least they didn't have to lock us in a room together this time."

Sam gave him a lopsided grin and patted his shoulder. "Thank god. Although we thought maybe we'd have to lock you and Raf in together."

Spike smiled. "Nah, he's not as hard headed as we are."

##### three weeks later, hospital #####

"What the hell happened?" Sam demanded as he walked into the ER waiting room and walked up to Jules, Greg and Raf.

"He's ok, Sam." Jules put her hands up. Both of them had been on edge for the last week. It was getting harder and harder for them to sneak some time in together. Spike was nearly fully recovered, but he was even more restless than he was when he first moved in. They were both itching to have some private time together.

"It was an accident." Greg said. He dug in his jeans and pulled out a copy of the accident report the first responder gave him. He read it: "female in blue Honda Accord ran red light going north through Richelieu road intersection and broadsided white Chevy van traveling west on Spring. Female was sites for failure to stop at a red light and arrested for DUI."

"They were on their way to pick me up." Raf said guiltily.

"It's not your fault." Jules put a hand on his back.

Spike hobbled out of the ER as Sophie and Clark arrived.

"Is he ok?" Sophie asked breathlessly, putting a hand on Clark's back and the other over her growing belly.

"Yeah, just bumps and bruises. Doc says he'll be sore, but fine." Spike used his cane and walked up to her. "Come on, I'll show you where he is." He turned and walked back into the ER with Sophie and Clark in tow.

Sophie felt bad for making Spike walk back and forth so much. She put a hand on his back. "I'll ask a nurse To show me Spike." When he stopped, she looked at his face and saw the bandages on his cuts. "Are you ok?"

Spike looked at her. "Yeah, bumps and bruises for me too, but I'm ok. Thanks." He smiled.

Just then a nurse walked up to them, a giant question on her face. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Ed Lane's wife, and this is our son. Can you show me where he is?" Sophie turned to her. When the nurse said yes she gave Spike's arm a squeeze and turned to follow the nurse.

Spike patted Clark's back as he smiled at Spike and followed his mom. He hobbled back to the ER waiting room and took a seat between Greg and Raf. Sam and Jules stayed standing.

"Are you ok Spike?" Jules watched him sit down painfully and wasn't sure if it was because of the accident or his leg.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just a little banged up." He looked up at her. "I told him I could drive." He shook his head.

"He just wanted to make sure your foot was ok before you drove Spike. Did you reschedule your appointment?" Sam replied.

"Yeah. They let me call while I was in there. They can squeeze me in in half an hour." Spike looked at the clock.

"Good. I'll walk over with you." Jules said happily. She was very glad that Spike could get his walking cast off and that the doctor's office was on the same campus as the hospital. It was only a five minute walk from the ER. He still had some PT to do, but he would be even more mobile which meant he would move home. He already had his bags packed. More than anything she was glad that Spike was healing, but she and Sam had already made plans to hang out tonight and she was really looking forward to that.

They chit chatted for a while and then Jules and Spike headed to the doctor's office. Ed was released while they were gone and Sophie took him home. They were all glad that both of them had only minor injuries from the accident and that they had two more days off for Ed to recoup.

Spike and Jules walked back to the ER waiting room where Sam was waiting for them.

"Ta da!" Spike put his foot out as he and Jules walked into the waiting room.

"Nice! How's it feel?" Sam looked at the now sneaker clad foot.

"Good. Still got some pain when I walk, but otherwise, good." He looked at Sam and Jules, emotion clouding his voice. "Thank you both so much. Jules, your hospitality has been amazing. Thank you for putting up with me for the past month. I know it was an, inconvenience, sometimes," he looked at them meaningfully, "but I appreciate your patience." He knew he'd been cramping in on their time together, and had felt bad about it. At first, he hadn't noticed the subtle signs that they were seeing each other again, but he saw the looks they gave each other. He also noticed their restlessness this past week. It was obvious they needed some alone time.

Jules frowned at him. Did he mean..? She looked at Sam and an "oh shit he knows" look passed between them. She looked at Spike.

Sam felt a bolt of fear rocket through him.

Spike smiled and put up a hand. "I'm so happy right now. Everything seems right with the world, ya know? Like it's supposed to be." He looked from Sam to Jules and back again. "I wouldn't change it for anything."

Sam looked at Jules and smiled. He wanted so badly to put his arm around her and pull her close but he refrained. He looked around and stepped close to Spike. "Thanks buddy."

Spike gave him an incredulous look. "For what? You know your priorities. Life is precious."

"Never let you down. We're a team." Jules smiled and kissed his cheek. She felt like a weight had been lifted. It felt good to know that someone knew about their relationship. It did put a little more pressure on them. If Spike didn't say anything to the Boss he could get in trouble. They were still on probation.

"Not worried one bit." Spike smiled.

"Everyone else took off. The Boss gave Raf a ride home. Ready to go home?" Sam said as the walked to the parking lot.

"Yes. Oh god yes." Spike rolled his eyes heavenward. He looked at Jules, a little concerned. "No offense Jules."

Jules laughed as she got in her Jeep. "None taken." She gave Sam a pointed look. "Talk to you later."

"Bye guys." Sam smiled and went to his car.

"See ya." Spike smiled as he climbed carefully into Jules' Jeep. Thirty minutes later they were back in Jules' Jeep and on their way to Spike's apartment. Jules and Spike rode the elevator up to Spike's apartment, laughing and talking. At the door, Spike stopped and stared at the door knob. This was the first time he'd been back to his apartment since it happened. He didn't think it would bother him.

Jules put a hand on his arm. "It's ok Spike."

Spike looked at her and nodded. He put the key on the lock and turned it as he pushed the door open. He walked in and put his bag down by the kitchen table. He walked in and looked at the kitchen table. "Mrs. Trombley?" The elderly woman was tied to the chair, begging with her eyes for him to help her.

Jules knocked on the door to get Spike's attention.

Spike turned to the door. "Sam?" He walked the few short steps to the door and felt a hand on his arm. "Spike." It sounded like Sam, commanding, but suddenly it changed pitch. He frowned and the vision cleared. Jules was standing in front of him. He shook his head and looked at the table. "Mrs. Trombley?" No, she was gone, he thought, confused.

Jules waited while Spike came back from the memory. His eyes cleared and when he looked at her the emotion filled his eyes. She moved her hand to his shoulder. "Spike." She said softly.

He took a ragged breath. "Sorry." He shook his head. "Wasn't expecting-"

"Just take a few breaths." Jules said soothingly. "I gotcha."

Spike nodded and worked to get his breathing under control. He didn't realize he was breathing hard. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"What do you see?" Jules asked. She could see it was somewhere beautiful and calming.

"Sparkling blue water and golden sand. It was so warm, every day. It was perfect running weather. I ran the whole beach and when I was done I sat in the sand and watched the waves. I took my shoes and socks off and stuck my toes in the sand. Felt so good." He opened his eyes and looked at Jules. "I should've stayed there."

Jules slowly shook her head. "I know it feels like that, but, you know you'd only be hiding in Italy. And you know we wouldn't let you."

Spike sighed. "It wouldn't have happened. Sam and the others wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Jules pulled on his arm and steered him to the table. They sat down. "So you would've given up everything here you worked so hard for?" She frowned at him. "Spike, you and I both know that's not true. When those Feds were headhunting you, what did you say?"

He thought for a moment. "A guy could do a whole lot of good in his own back yard." After a moment he nodded and looked at Jules.

"You've done a whole lot of good since then, and there's more to do." She stood and indicated to him to do the same.

Spike slowly rose and followed Jules to the living room.

"This is your apartment. Those memories don't belong here. Remember when Lew and I came over," she stifled a laugh, "with chicken soup, crackers and orange juice when you had that cold? We let ourselves in and you were jumping up and down cheering because you just beat a game?"

Spike smiled and raised his brows. "I really was sick! I was just very excited."

"Those are the memories to cherish. You have to let the others go."

He looked around the room. He saw the many nights he spent with his teammates, laughing, talking and sharing their lives. He saw Ma coming over to make sure he had enough towels, blankets and sheets. He saw his niece and nephew spending the night camped out on air mattresses. There were so many good memories. He looked at Jules and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks sis."

"Anytime." Jules smiled.

##### 3 ½ weeks later #####

Spike walked into the briefing room, a little nervous.

Just then, Sam walked up and slung his arm around Spike's shoulders, smiling. "My man."

"Whatever third world jungle you hide out in?" Jules said incredulously.

"I'll find you. I will never forget you?" Ed walked up and gave Spike a hug. "You good?"

"Yeah. I'm good." Spike said evenly and sat at the table next to Ed, Raf on his other side. He zoned out and only heard bits of what Sam and Jules were saying. "Hey guys, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I made some choices today and pulled you into trouble."

"Yeah but you didn't chose that trouble." Raf said said firmly.

"I didn't know what else to do so I turned to you." Spike looked at them.

"Someone needed you and you reached out." Jules furrowed her brows.

Sam sat up and faced the table. "Where's the part where you made the wrong choice?"

"I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I think of Lew, and my dad."

Greg shook his head and opened his mouth to say something when Spike continued.

"And today I nearly lose you guys. And I start thinking that anyone that gets close to me-" Spike looked at Sam.

"Spike." Greg half-whispered.

"Without you around Buddy," Ed looked at Spike and chuckled, "we'd fall apart." He raised his brows, wrinkling his forehead. "You hear me?"

Spike smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

"It's been a long day, what do you say we debrief tomorrow, go to The Goose, grab a beer, call our loved ones?" Ed looked at the group who nodded in agreement and stood. "What do you say Boss?"

Greg looked at Ed. "Call my loved ones."

As Spike walked to the locker room with Sam and Raf of either side of him, he couldn't help but feel happy. He would always carry a little piece of what happened to him in that brick building and then the barn, but he wouldn't let it define him.

############################

AN: Sorry I was so slow with the last three or four chapters, life stuff. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. The last section you will recognize from the end of one of my favorite episodes, Blue on Blue. As always, please comment/review. I love to hear it, even the bad stuff. If this is the first story of mine you've read, check out my profile for a list of the other five FP stories I've written (so far!). I'm already at work on the next one so don't go far! :)


End file.
